


冰谜

by heliumargon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 115,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliumargon/pseuds/heliumargon
Summary: 1984~1986两个学年，拉文克劳。没有穿越重生，全是英国本地小孩。儿童文学，没有cp，应该也没有人看。主要情节是霍格沃茨之谜游戏的情节。原著相关：同一届有原著人物唐克斯和查理，比尔大两级。不是很重要：卢修斯·马尔福＋姐姐*1，雷古勒斯活着。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 对角巷

罗温的日记节选  
7th Aug. 1984  
我今天真高兴。我好久没有以这样简单表达心情的句子作为日记的开头了，只是我今天真的很高兴。虽然这么说有点对不起小阿肖克，好在我们已经确认他没有什么大问题。至于我高兴的原因，又有新书可以读了是一个方面，我更加庆幸的是机缘巧合让我今天去了对角巷，从而遇到了那个女孩。  
我从收到霍格沃兹的录取通知书开始就催着妈妈带我去对角巷买东西，这一阵子农场事忙本来要拖延几天，昨天晚上阿肖克突然发高热，一家人大半夜的赶忙去圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。那位慈祥的治疗师说是小巫师的寻常热病，不算特别严重也马虎不得，妈妈现在还在圣芒戈陪着阿肖克呢。反正到了伦敦，爸爸说干脆带我去对角巷把开学要用的东西买齐。  
我每次一进丽痕书店就走不动路，拿起一本书就忍不住翻开，一翻就停不下来。今天发现一本洛哈特的新书，看着看着，爸爸叫了我好几次我都没有应他。他帮我挑好了书，没有拿单子上的《魔法历史》，我们家最不缺魔法史的书，我从识字以来最爱的就是魔法史的故事，我不认为有比历史书还要好的生日礼物。不过咒语魔药之类，我爸爸觉得还是到该学的时候再学，别弄得家里一团糟。  
我爸爸付好了钱之后，再叫我，我还没有看完，等下一次我抬头的时候，他已经把坩埚之类的器具都买齐了，非常无奈地看着我，“衣服可还是亲自量个尺寸比较好。”我这才放下书，感到有些抱歉，跟着爸爸出了门。边走着又反射性地拿起一本新买的书，被爸爸盯着放回篮子里了。  
迎面走来一位身着墨绿色礼裙，气质高贵的夫人。她极漂亮，浅金色的头发，灰蓝的眼睛，苍白的皮肤。  
“科丽安，别让德拉科玩那些水晶瓶，他很容易摔碎的。”漂亮夫人手上拿着单子，大概和我爸爸拿的那一张是一样的。  
她身旁穿着绿色魔法袍的小女孩，应该和我差不多大，有着偏向银色的浅金色头发，和她妈妈不一样的是，她的头发是蓬松的大波浪卷。女孩牵着一个浅金头发的四五岁的小男孩，她在和他抢水晶瓶。  
只那一眼，我就觉得这个女孩是天使，我没见过比她漂亮的人。尽管由于我不爱出门，大概在这方面见识有限，我还是愿意赌上毛爪（我家的猫）的毛爪说：整个英格兰大概没有比她更漂亮的女孩了。  
“那好像是海郡夫人。”爸爸发现我追随美女的视线，出声道，“那个小姑娘可真漂亮。”  
“我们家好像卖过木头给他们？”我看着她们走进丽痕书店才收回视线，和爸爸走进摩金夫人的店。  
“之前是做过几次生意，海郡家主要做魔药药材。海郡夫人真的是很有气度的女人，但是那件事之后，她把生意都交给了她弟弟，马尔福家的家主打理。他同样是个好生意人，至于其他……”爸爸搭着我的肩，把我往摩金夫人的方向推了推，“算了，不和你说这个。摩金夫人，麻烦你帮我女儿量一量尺寸。”  
我跟着摩金夫人进入试衣间，让她帮我量体裁衣。  
我知道爸爸的意思，前几年我还不太懂事的时候，有一位乱世黑魔王，法力无边，穷凶极恶，为他做事的人叫做食死徒。传言说马尔福是食死徒。传言也说海郡是食死徒，我不认为他是，如果那个女孩也姓海郡的话。  
印象中有几年我们确实过得很艰难，我的妈妈是一个混血女巫，是不受信奉血统至上的黑魔王所待见的一类人。但从没到被人追杀的程度，所谓艰难，是整个魔法界的艰难。我这样说，很大程度是受到那些报纸的影响，其实那些年我还没有懂事。  
我还是不能停止想到那个女孩，原来她是纯血家族海郡家的女儿。我有点不忍心想到，那样一个天使一般的女孩，不久前失去了父亲和哥哥。  
大概两周以前，我在预言家日报上看到了关于海郡先生的葬礼的报道，传言说他是由于儿子的失踪心力交瘁。至于雅各布·海郡在霍格沃兹走火入魔般地寻找某个不存在的诅咒宝库的故事，已经连载几年了。去年他终于被霍格沃兹开除了，然后就失踪了。  
我看诸如此类故事的时候并没有什么情绪，预言家日报，半真半假是常有的事，现在想到雅各布·海郡是那个女孩的哥哥，我开始相信那些是胡说八道了。  
我试好了衣服，摩金夫人和我爸爸边聊着边帮我包装了起来。  
正当我准备离开镜子前时，我突然发现地上有一枚水青色的发夹，我捡了起来。  
“不好意思，那是我的。”  
那个女孩出现在了我面前！  
一瞬间我愣住了，这样近看，更是美得无以复加。她的眼睛是绿色的，和她的衣袍的颜色相近，青草一般，清澈明亮如水如天。  
她在我眼前挥了挥手，我慌忙把发夹递过去，“哦，不好意思，给你。”  
“谢谢。”她白皙的脸庞绽开了一个笑容，看了看我身旁的书，“你也要去霍格沃兹吗？”  
“是的，你也是吗？”  
“哦，是的。我叫科丽安·海郡。很高兴认识你。”她边把发夹别上，我爱极了她的浅金长发，蓬卷柔顺，随着行走或动作飘摇时，直教人移不开眼。  
“罗温·肯纳。我也很高兴认识你。”我实在不常和人交流，这样一句话我也说得很紧张，但我还是忍不住对她说，“你真漂亮。”  
“谢谢，你也很漂亮。说不定我们之后能成为好朋友呢。”科丽安又调整了几遍发夹，确定不会再掉了。  
“我没有朋友，人们总是认为我很奇怪。”我的心怦怦直跳，我从来不敢想象这样的女孩会和我成为朋友。我确实没有朋友，他们叫我书呆子、怪人，那我就和书在一起好了。  
“人们也是这样说我的。”她笑着说，阳光灿烂。  
“怎么会，像你这样的女孩……”  
“科丽安，还没好吗？你卢修斯舅舅都回来了。”门口传来海郡夫人的声音。  
“哦，我妈妈叫我了，学校再见。”科丽安挥了挥手，转身离开了。  
“再见。”我看着她的背影消失，只感觉很不真实。  
之后无论是挑魔杖还是回去的路上，我一直心不在焉的，好在还是挑到了一支不错的魔杖，还正好是花楸木*的。这一路上，还有我边写日记的同时，越发坚定了决心，我一定要和科丽安·海郡做朋友。  
***  
*花楸木：Rowan


	2. 开学

1st Sept. 1984  
我到现在还难以置信，今天发生的一切就像做梦一样。我果真见到了科丽安·海郡，哈哈，我当然会见到她。  
我之前下定决心和她做朋友，也想过很多，我们可能分不到一个学院，或是她一定会很受欢迎而我没有什么机会和她说话。无论怎样，有生以来我第一次这么想要一个朋友，我已做好了克服万难的准备。  
可谁能想到，此时此刻，科丽安就在我对面的床上睡着，我想她大概还没睡着。谁能那么快睡着呢，在经历了这样一天后？  
今天爸爸妈妈和阿肖克一起送我去的国王十字车站9¾站台，对了，还有毛爪，尽管我很舍不得他，最后还是没有让小阿萧克同时失去姐姐和宠物。  
我从昨天，甚至更久之前就在想我在火车上遇见科丽安的可能性。为了提升这件事情发生的概率，我没有选择进入包厢，但是我也确实不太喜欢太热闹的情景，就选在某一节座位车厢的末端一个靠窗的位置。  
今天在火车上虽然没有遇见她，但是也认识了两个有意思的家伙，还碰巧都分在了拉文克劳。一个是现在住在我们隔壁的巴迪雅·阿里，她围着个蓝色星星图案的头巾，我觉得她非常漂亮，如果她愿意把头发放下来那一定更令人惊艳了。  
妈妈常说我穿着邋遢不像个女孩子，爸爸说我还没有到爱衣服首饰的年纪呢。衣服首饰我确实不爱，唯有这头发是我非常爱惜的，我的头发刚过肩，虽然不长，好在十分柔顺，又黑又直。我特别喜欢漂亮的长头发，所以我晚上看到科丽安时，发现她剪了头发别提多可惜了。  
对了，还是先把另一个有意思的家伙提一提吧，他自称画脸小子，好吧，我现在也不记得他的真名了，既然他这么乐意别人叫他画脸小子。顾名思义，他爱画脸，就是魁地奇比赛时在脸上画的那种油彩，他是个魁地奇粉丝。加上巴迪雅和我都是不太爱主动说话的性格，结果魁地奇成了我们聊了一路的话题。  
看得出来，对于魁地奇巴迪雅比我还没兴趣，不过，这种风靡巫师界的运动，谁也能聊上几句就是。加上画脸小子人还是挺有意思的，并不完全只自顾自地说。  
快到时，我们换上了巫师袍。下了车，有一个提灯的巨人为我们引路，他留着长长的棕色的卷发和胡子，第一次见十六英尺高的人，乍一听那浑厚响亮的声音真会吓一跳。转念一想，这人多适合引路啊。  
走过一段崎岖小路，迎来一片波澜平静的巨大湖泊，我们乘船向着城堡方向驶去。那时夜色已深了，整个世界笼罩在紫罗色的月光下，夜空为背景的画布上浮现出远处悬崖上伫立着的的巍峨城堡，耳边此起彼伏的惊叹也有我的一声。  
小船靠岸后，巨人继续引我们沿石阶走向城堡大门，当巨大的橡木门缓缓开启，又是一阵惊呼议论。  
然后我们见到了第一位教授，穿着深绿色长袍，带着尖顶礼帽的麦格教授，她给我们介绍完注意事项，便领着我们进入礼堂。现在写起来轻巧，当时恐怕没有哪个新生是不紧张的吧。  
屋顶上成百上千的蜡烛漂浮着，魔法造就的星空闪耀，整个礼堂金碧辉煌，华丽无比，换个时候可要好好研究欣赏一下，架不住气氛安静，全体师生对着我们行注目礼，不止，还有幽灵。  
幽灵在我们家那边不常见，但我也是和一些幽灵打过交道的，在他们身上往往能听到很多故事。可怜前头一个瘦瘦高高的男生吓得发抖，我估计他是麻瓜世界长大的。  
爸爸妈妈告诉过我他们当年是怎么进行分院仪式的，一看礼堂最醒目的位置放着一张板凳，我心里就有底了，麦格教授托着一顶老旧的巫师帽郑重地放在那板凳上，果然，那么多年了还是这个。  
戴一戴帽子不是简单得很，又是说起来轻巧，帽子戴在头上的那一段时间，绝对是整个晚上最紧张的一段时间。我有幸是紧张时间最短的新生之一，但科丽安在上面坐了五分钟，我刚刚问她，她告诉我不紧张，又加了一句，或许有点。我就说嘛。  
那帽子唱了首歌之后，仪式就开始了。  
我记得第一个被叫到名字的是一个拥有泡泡糖似的亮丽的粉红色头发的女孩，被分在了赫奇帕奇。巴迪雅和画脸小子，都是拉文克劳。查理·韦斯莱，格兰芬多，我之所以特别注意他，是因为我之前就听说过比尔·韦斯莱，他被称为霍格沃兹最有前途的年轻巫师之一。刚刚那个很紧张的瘦高个，本·库珀在花了分院帽几分钟之后也被分到了格兰芬多。  
排在我前面的一个男生叫做墨菲·麦克纳利，十分帅气，金发蓝眼，唇红齿白，遗憾的是他坐在轮椅上，因此他没有上那级台阶，麦格教授直接把分院帽带在了他头上。分院帽一挨着他就喊出了拉文克劳，他爽朗一笑，朝着拉文克劳长桌挥了挥手，转着轮椅就过去了。令人印象深刻。以至于轮到我时，我一时没反应过来，我坐在板凳上还是忍不住看了他一眼。刚坐下来，感觉那顶帽子还没挨着我，它就喊出来了，拉文克劳。来到长桌边坐下，和身旁的巴迪雅还有那个轮椅男孩墨菲点了点头算打了个招呼，继续观看仪式。  
之前我爸爸妈妈包括我自己就都觉得我会被分到拉文克劳，并且刚刚在那顶帽子没有一点犹豫的情况下实现了。我知道科丽安的哥哥是拉文克劳，我从报上看到过，所以我早就认为我们分到一个学院的概率挺大的。  
她坐上那张凳子时，我听到了很多惊叹，当然，她那么漂亮。对了，那顶帽子大的很，带上去能把人整个脸盖住，看不到台下的。我也看不到她的脸，但我整整五分多钟我都盯着台上那个位置，一点没移开视线。  
越到后面越安静得出奇，当分院帽喊出“拉文克劳！”时的喧闹又形成了鲜明对比。我用力鼓掌，看着她，看着她走下台，走向我们的长桌，然后坐在我的对面，对我笑。  
邓布利多校长一拍手，丰盛的晚餐呈现桌上，整个礼堂彻底热闹起来。  
我的心怦怦直跳，关于现在该说什么，我应该已经想过很多次了。  
“罗温，你记得我吗？没想到我们被分到同一个学院。”科丽安先开口对我说话，仿佛她才是等不及和我打招呼的一个。  
“当然！你是科丽安·海郡……”我当然记得她，但那实在不算什么完美的回话，“你的头发……我是说，当然，这样也很好看。”  
初见时她的头发覆盖着整个背部，现在只堪堪到肩头，无损她的容貌，我还是感觉可惜。  
我们聊了一整晚，我不知道我可以和人说那么多话，我什么都想和科丽安说，我们的农场、我的父母、小阿萧克和毛爪，我的愿望是成为霍格沃兹有史以来最年轻的教授，我喜欢读历史书和任何书……  
开始的时候我提到了我们在对角巷见面那一天，我说她妈妈真漂亮，但是说完就有点后悔，我不确定该不该从她的家人聊起，毕竟她的爸爸刚去世没多久，哥哥现在也没有音讯（暑假见过科丽安之后我又翻找过关于雅各布·海郡的报道，一年多前失踪之后确实再没消息）。  
科丽安倒是神色自若，非常骄傲地说她妈妈是最漂亮的妈妈，然后直接地告诉我她爸爸死了，哥哥丢了，还说我或许已经从报纸上看到过。我当时看起来一定挺惊讶的，然后立即说了些安慰的话。  
然后她便把话题转到书籍，科丽安说她喜欢故事书，我听过诗翁彼豆但没听过安徒生，也没听说过她觉得我会知道的玛丽·波平斯和奥兹国的男巫。她告诉我那是麻瓜的童话，她是在麻瓜世界长大的，她有一个麻瓜外婆。  
这是我没有想到的，海郡家族是纯血家族，海郡夫人原本是马尔福家的小姐，科丽安怎么可能有一个麻瓜外婆呢？  
仿佛看出了我的困惑，她告诉她七岁前都被认为没有魔法，所以一直在麻瓜世界生活。那么，她说的“外婆”大概是海郡家的什么麻瓜朋友还是哑炮亲戚吧。我没再多想，也没多问。  
晚宴后，拉文克劳的级长切斯特·戴维斯带着我们新生到拉文克劳塔，边走告诉我们城堡的路还有注意事项。  
切斯特是一个很高大的男生，黑头发墨绿色眼睛，看着就有像我爸爸那样很可靠的感觉。显然他知道每一步路怎么走，每次都提前提醒我们楼梯要移动了。一路上，墙上各种人物画像和我们打招呼，有些会说上几句话，有些就只是点点头。  
不久就到了拉文克劳的公共休息室门前，门上有一个青铜鹰形的门环，级长说，想要进去需要先解答一个谜题*。他敲了一下门，鹰嘴立即张开，声音温柔如乐音：“If, in the kitchens of the castle, three cats catch three mice in 3 minutes, how many cats are needed to catch one hundred mice in 100 minutes? ”  
“同样的三只猫。”我脱口而出，大家的目光都看向我，我立即低了头，实在不习惯这样的场面。安静了几秒钟之后，切斯特拍了拍我的肩，“没关系，说吧。”  
“如果，三只猫平均一分钟抓一只老鼠。那么，一百分钟他们就可以抓到一百只老鼠。”  
“有道理。”门立即打开了。切斯特对我投以赞许的目光。  
进入休息室，最先占据我视线的就是正对面的壁龛里，罗伊纳·拉文克劳的白色大理石雕像。她脸上带着若有似无的微笑，美丽，却有些令人生畏。她的头顶上有一个用大理石制成的精致圆环，上面刻着细小的文字：过人的聪明才智是人类最大的财富。(Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.)   
这是一间圆形的屋子，圆形穹顶上有许多星星，窗户成拱形，挂着蓝色青铜色的丝质窗帘，地面铺有深蓝色的地毯，设施齐备，桌椅书柜一应俱全。我对这儿的第一印象就是书可真多，这实在是一件令人高兴的事。  
“我不敢相信，在你哥哥毁掉拉文克劳的名声，被开除之后，他们居然还让你入学。”我四处打量之际，一个看模样是三年级或四年级的女生突然发声，来者不善地看向科丽安。  
“好了，安娜，她只是个新生。”级长为科丽安解围。  
我紧张地看向科丽安，有种想要为她说些什么的冲动，科丽安自己先开口了，她平静而真诚地说：“对不起，来这也不是我选的，事实上，我并不知道我哥哥做了什么，但我想我会乖乖的，不会给拉文克劳丢脸的。”  
名叫安娜的女生挑了挑眉，回到她的书本上。  
之后我们就来到了我们的寝室，天知道我有多高兴和科丽安分享一个房间，对了，我还知道巴迪雅就在我们隔壁，还有两个女孩，好像其中一个来自魁地奇世家，叫斯凯·帕金，还有一个是图丽普·卡拉苏。  
我希望科丽安没有被刚刚的话影响到，刚刚收拾东西的时候，我试着问了一下她关于她哥哥的事，她说她不想隐瞒我但她知道的也不多，然后用时间表转移了话题。  
看了时间表之后，我确实很激动，斯普劳特教授的草药课，麦格教授的变形课，弗立维教授的魔咒课，斯内普教授的魔药课……我实在不能更期待明天到来了。  
我问科丽安最期待什么课，我想我会更期待我们院长的魔咒课。  
“魔药。”科丽安脱口而出，她看着课表，“还有飞行。”又加上，“还有所有。”  
“刚刚我听到隔壁桌的格兰芬多说如果能在斯内普教授的课上活下来，那就什么都不用怕了。”  
“是吗，他看上去的确不太友善，难道这就是雅各布，我哥哥的魔药成绩那么差的理由？”  
这话有点逗乐我了，她好像真的在想这个问题呢。  
我收拾的差不多了，科丽安说她也快好了不需要帮忙，我看到她把一张合影摆在了床头。我走近看了看，那是一张不会动的照片，她向我介绍了她的爸爸妈妈哥哥和外婆，是前年圣诞节时候的合影。  
我回到自己这边，躺在床上，看向科丽安，她盯着那张照片看了一会就睡了，现在该睡着了吧。我也十分疲累了，在经历了这样的一天后。我下次回家也要带一张和家人的合照过来，或者写信让妈妈寄给我好了。  
***  
*谜题摘自我的一本英文谜语书。之后我会每章摘一题玩玩。到三年级以后应该不太会提到这个东西。  
*场景描写有部分复制原著。  



	3. 第一天上课

3th Sept. 1984 Mon 阴  
今天我起得很早，对于第一次上课万分期待。第一节课就是我们院长的课，除了课本，我还有几本魔咒学的参考书，翻翻这个翻翻那个，总觉得或许用得上。  
科丽安看到我抱着一堆书出门显得有些惊讶，说我大概是想至少学上二十个不一样的咒语。我确实是这么想的。  
我先到公共休息室等她，随手翻着课本，突然听到一些细碎的议论声，我抬头一看，科丽安来了。她仿佛什么也没有察觉，走到我身边，我的心脏怦怦直跳，鼓起勇气对科丽安说，“别理他们，科丽安。要是谁还敢说你的坏话，我会叫他们好看的！”  
“谢谢，罗温，但那真是不必要的。”  
我们一起跟着级长来到魔咒课教室，这儿又大又敞亮，老师的桌边的书堆成座座小山。在其中一座山的山顶上，站着穿着得体身材迷你的弗立维教授，他微笑着和每位进教室的同学打招呼。  
弗立维教授和科丽安打招呼时，我听到他称赞了她的哥哥，并且表示对她也抱有期望，又话锋一转，“他也是我最叛逆的学生之一，我想问你，海郡小姐，你会遵守规则吗？”  
“当然，我是来这学习的，教授。我不想惹任何麻烦。”科丽安说。  
弗立维教授点点头，然后继续微笑着和我打招呼。我们坐下来后，我又忍不住看向科丽安，真希望她能和我说说她的哥哥。  
不久就开始上课了，因为是第一节课，弗立维教授做了很多介绍，我都没怎么翻开书。  
然后只讲了一个简单的咒语：Lumos。  
弗立维教授声音尖细，但念起咒语来毫不含糊，他先演示了一遍，然后边演示边解释了好多遍。这是个很简单的咒语，我想这是我们很多人拿到魔杖后第一个尝试的咒语吧。  
也有少数同学尝试了好几次才成功，我看着他们点不亮都着急，我得说我们院长，弗立维教授真是好极了，他在他们身边耐心地一遍遍解释。  
我们是和格兰芬多一起上魔咒课，分院时那个害怕的发抖的瘦高个就坐在科丽安旁边，我本以为他会遇到点困难呢，倒是做得不错。我之所以关注他，是因为他好像和科丽安认识，上课的时候我没敢问，后来科丽安告诉我他叫本·库珀，他们是在火车上认识的。  
如我所料他来自麻瓜家庭，科丽安说在火车上的时候他被人施了恶咒，还是科丽安帮忙解除的，她也很惊讶他被分到格兰芬多，因为他看起来不是很有勇气的样子。  
没有上过学的女巫居然能够解除恶咒，我向科丽安提出这个疑问的时候她眨了眨眼，停顿了半天，我想她是后悔说出来了。她犹豫了一会还是告诉了我她的一个秘密：她有时候可以不用咒语做到自己想做的事，并且她也不知道怎么回事。  
我想到课堂上，科丽安顺畅自然的挥动魔杖光起光灭，她说那是规规矩矩在念咒语的。灭灯的Nox咒也不困难，但是初学者很难做到那样，至少我自问还做不到那样。  
对了，课上弗立维教授给科丽安和我，还有本·库珀各加了五分呢，我想对于拉文克劳来说，这真是一个很好的开始呀。  
之后是草药课，我的草药学知识还是比较丰富的，毕竟我家里有个农场，主要种树，也有些其他的神奇植物。我拿到《千种神奇草药及蕈类》，也就是我们现在用的课本之后，两天就略读了一遍，因为我觉得那些彩图还有各种奇奇怪怪的植物的习性都很有意思，除了，一些应用，很多植物都可以作为魔药和药品的成分，但是有些魔药我真的完全没有听过。又听说，我们的魔药课教授很严厉，我还是有点担心的，无论怎样，明天就知道魔药课是怎样的了。  
说回草药课，我们一周共有三次草药课，分别在不同的时间段，星期一上午，星期三早晨，还有星期五下午，因为有些植物在不同时间段的各有特点，这样便于我们观察。  
斯普劳特教授个子不高，她有着一头飘逸灰发，戴着一顶满是补丁的厚帽子。她和弗立维教授一样友善。  
第一节课同样主要是介绍，说我们要学习如何照料与利用不同种类的植物，并了解它们的魔法属性和利用。没有特殊情况的话，我们一年级的课全在一号温室上，这里都是些温顺的植物。  
科丽安对我说，光是听到用“温顺”这个词来形容植物就觉得有意思极了，麻瓜世界一般不这样形容植物。我看了看这一号温室里的植物确实温顺，大概是些缬草、两耳草、椒薄荷之类的。  
斯普劳特教授举例的时候拿辣根提了个问题，我只记得辣根是大笑药水的原料，科丽安举手想回答来着，但是教授点了赫奇帕奇的一个女孩，叫佩妮·黑伍德。听了她的回答，我才想起来辣根还可以制作福灵剂。  
在温室上课倒是比城堡里多了些闲聊的机会，我发现科丽安好像又有认识的朋友，也是一个分院的时候让我印象深刻的女孩，那个一头粉毛的尼法朵拉·唐克斯。  
下午有魔法史，切斯特级长说宾斯教授讲课十分无趣，巧了，魔法史就是我要成为教授最想教授的科目，我已经在想毕业后接替宾斯教授职位的可能性了。知道他是幽灵以后，我的心就沉了一些，学校难道要给他付工资吗？如果他不需要工资，我哪里竞争的了呢？  
而且说实话，我也没觉得太无聊，各人有各人讲述历史的方式，可以看出宾斯教授是非常看重史实的人。科丽安在我旁边打了个瞌睡，刚刚她告诉我她其实也是愿意听宾斯教授讲课的，只是今天讲的内容她碰巧看过了，宾斯教授几乎没讲什么课本外的东西。  
我和她说如果我来讲15世纪中叶的巫师议会高峰会谈，我会提到美国魔法文艺界对于议会关于人类定义的讽刺小品，对了，当时威斯康辛州那边吸血鬼和狼人打得很厉害；还有北欧人鱼希拉的作品神秘之门：他表示他们的种族可以选择要不要腿，并且不在乎魔法界是否承认他们算不算人……*  
然后科丽安十分支持我成为魔法史教授，这使我信心倍增，拉着她讲了好多故事，然后她也给我讲麻瓜世界的故事，说下次回家给我寄几本她最喜欢的故事书。  
和科丽安逐渐熟悉起来，我真的很高兴。不过今天聊得太久了，还好没什么作业，要不然得挑灯夜读，那可不利于明天的魔药课集中精神呢。  
我第一次问科丽安最期待什么课时，她不假思索地说的就是魔药，她告诉我她哥哥的魔药学最差劲了，在家里老是说魔药学教授的坏话，天天不洗头什么的。开学以来大家一提到她除了说她很漂亮以外，其他的任何事情总是和她哥哥拴在一起，她说一定要让斯内普教授打破对海郡的偏见，这会儿还在预习呢。  
***  
门环：A papal legate wants to attend a secret meeting being held by heretical Cathar Knights. To be admitted, he must give a password to the guard at the door. He hides nearby and listens as other people show up.  
A man arrives, the guard says to him, 'five,' the man replies, 'four,' and the guard allows him to pass. A second man turns up, the guard says to him, 'six,' to which he replies, 'three,' and is allowed through. A last man appears. The guard says to him, 'four,' he responds, 'four,' and enters.  
Now it is the papal legate's turn. The guard says to him, 'seven,' what should he answer to gain entry?   
简单来说：  
five~four  
six~three  
four~four  
seven~？  
******  
*在胡说八道。


	4. 科丽安倒霉的一天

4th Sept. 1984 Tue 阴  
妈妈说我脾气很好，我向来也是这么觉得，这里面有也平常我也不爱出门，不怎么和人打交道的原因，没机会遇上什么糟心事，也就没什么机会发脾气，所以我未必真是个好脾气的人。  
今天科丽安遇上了不少倒霉事，我都替她觉得气愤，她倒是不甚在意的样子，在她面前我可不敢说我自己脾气好。她和我想象中纯血贵族家的小姐完全不一样，她的平和随性和她的外貌着实形成了鲜明反差。  
还有，魔药真是不简单的科目啊，如果我想在O.W.L.s还有N.E.W.T取得一个好成绩，绝对要在魔药学上下很大功夫。  
今天早上是魔药课，我们吃完早餐之后，科丽安突然发现她本该是魔药学的课本变成了草药学的。鉴于大家对斯内普教授的评价，不管是怎么回事，得先回去拿书。她让我先走，然后匆忙上楼去了，我帮她拿着坩埚，先去了教室。  
地窖走廊阴冷潮湿，连个窗户都没有，唯一的光源是墙上火炬的幽光，这里和魔咒课的教室简直完全相反。离上课还有一段时间，我没有直接进教室，在地窖走廊上晃荡了一会，前面一点好像就是斯莱特林的公共休息室，一个斯莱特林的女生从那边走来，我见她眼熟，应该是和我一个年级，大概是要一起上魔药课的同学。  
我本来想着打个招呼，她却带着一种我可以称之为傲慢的神情逼近我，直把我逼到墙边，“拉文克劳？”  
我不知道她什么意思，没有理她，然后她莫名其妙地让我承认她是霍格沃兹最强大的女巫，我当然没法承认，甚至怀疑她的脑袋是不是有什么问题，或许她的大脑就像她脑门上的暗棕短发一团杂乱吧。  
然后她很生气，几乎是用吼地和我说话，她的眼睛是紫红色的，生起气来确实和中了个什么走火入魔咒似的。  
“我是霍格沃兹最强大的女巫！”她再次向我吼出这句话时，我有礼貌地回复了她，“这从逻辑上来说是不可能的，综合各方面的因素考虑，你不如麦格教授，斯普劳特教授，霍奇女士，庞弗雷夫人，甚至一个普通的七年级，你只是一个和我一样的一年级。”  
“我和你完全不一样！”她气愤地说，拉扯我的袖子。  
科丽安这时候出现了，走到我身边问怎么了，顺便把我们两个分开一些。我小声地告诉她这个家伙叫梅鲁拉·斯奈德，正在逼我承认她是霍格沃兹最强大的女巫。  
我把手搭在科丽安的肩上，对那个女孩说，“如果要说的话，科丽安才称得上最好的女巫，弗立维教授说她的发光咒是所有一年级中做得最好的。”  
“科丽安？我知道你是谁了，科丽安·海郡，你哥哥是学院的耻辱，他失去理智被开除了然后再也没有消息，你也是个拉文克劳。”梅鲁拉·斯奈德看向科丽安，冷笑着说，她的声音里尽是失望的意味，好像有意让科丽安对她自己的身份感到沮丧，“我在宴会上听到教授们谈论你，你觉得你比我优秀？你应该被赶出去免得你步你哥哥的后尘，给霍格沃兹带来麻烦。”  
这几天我看到了不少这样的对科丽安的莫名其妙的敌意，这实在是太不公平了，她们对科丽安是一个多好的人一无所知。  
科丽安还是很和善地和她说，“我不想惹麻烦。我……我们可以讲清楚，或者成为朋友？”  
“你觉得你配和我做朋友吗？真是像你哥哥一样疯了吧？”她继续用傲慢的语气讽刺道。  
“科丽安，你没有必要和这种人做朋友。”我对科丽安说，科丽安顺手举起了魔杖，她不久前应该出于什么理由用过魔杖，她走过来的时候魔杖就和书一起拿在手上。  
好巧不巧，就在那一刻，被斯内普教授看到了，“海郡，我就知道你会惹麻烦。”一个低沉的声音响起，斯内普教授不知道什么时候出现在我们身后，看着科丽安手上的魔杖。然后科丽安立即把魔杖收了起来。  
斯内普教授身着宽大的乌黑的长袍，在阴冷的地窖里看起来就像科丽安的哥哥说的“巨大的蝙蝠”。  
科丽安想向他解释，但是他好像并不想听。  
他的声音和地窖的空气一样冷，上来就讥讽了科丽安一番连带她的哥哥雅各布，“啊，海郡小姐，真高兴见到你，我还以为你会比你那无可救药的哥哥至少安分那么一点呢。”  
然后他轮番扫视，冷言冷语地把我们盯进了教室。我不知道科丽安的哥哥到底做了什么十恶不赦的坏事，但就他这态度，要是我我也回去骂他老蝙蝠。  
不止我们几个，大家都慌忙地跑进教室在座位上坐好。在城堡里面上的这几门课之中，魔药课的教室应该是最大的了，布局类似一个“г”字形，讲台在交界点，两边都是课桌，所有墙面都是瓶瓶罐罐的药材，后来细看，有一些是浸泡着的动物标本，天平和捣药的杵臼都放在了讲台上。  
斯内普教授点了名，然后一边在讲台前缓慢踱步，一边开始他的演讲。他的眼睛漆黑深邃，鹰钩鼻，蜡黄的脸颊略微凹陷，我听说他毕业没几年就当上了教授，但还是给了我一些超越的空间的。他这严肃的模样让他看起来比实际的年龄老了许多，和不知道的说他和我爸爸一般年纪也会相信的。  
我想想我能记住多少他说的话，首先，魔药学是一门精密而严谨的艺术，不像有些课程只要胡乱挥挥魔杖，或是说些傻兮兮的咒语。那时候他扫视了一圈，还好科丽安刚刚就把魔杖收起来了。  
然后就是说魔药多么多么有用，强调操作的时候要细心，要分毫不差，要不然谁也说不准会发生什么，又说或许对我们不该有那么高的期待。  
就是说我们看上去很傻吧，当然他没有直接那么说，而是运用一些奇妙的比喻。科丽安觉得他骂人时很幽默，完了她还和我说她喜欢斯内普的声音。好吧，我是没有她那么喜欢，但也不讨厌，尽管冷冰冰没什么感情，但听起来还是不错的。又尽管那声音缓慢低沉如耳语，奈何他那震慑全场的气质，根本没人敢在他讲课的时候说话，加上地窖本身就静，每一个字我都听得清清楚楚。  
介绍完这门课的大致情况之后，他停下脚步，站在讲台前，让我们围过去看他怎么制作治疗疥疮的药水。  
我不得不惊叹于他娴熟的动作，不一会，坩埚内澄澈的棕褐色液体就散发出了微苦的气味，就像书上说的一样。而整个过程中，台面一直整洁如初。他完成后挥了一下魔杖，步骤显示在了黑板上，然后轮到我们自己找材料制作了，两个区域都有全套的药材，不用挤在一起。书上的步骤我差不多背下来了，看了一眼黑板上，是一致的，就照着自己的印象去做了。  
我和科丽安坐在了在长桌的长边的座位，我一开始不明白为什么那个斯莱特林要坐到我们旁边，也就是长桌的短边，和科丽安挨得很近。她一来就挑衅我们，说什么“你觉得你们比我强？那我们拭目以待。”之类的话。  
课程过半的时候，斯内普开始在教室里巡视，我一直挺专注的，但药水到现在还是较深的黑棕色，比起斯内普刚刚的药水浓稠了很多，我称量的时候挺仔细的，量上应该没问题，或许是搅拌的不好。  
我看向科丽安的坩埚，她做出来的就和斯内普的差不多，正好这时候斯内普走到这边，停在了她的身边，看了一会说还可以。他依旧面无表情，科丽安为这句话高兴的很，灿烂一笑，免不了让人走神，然后我就被骂了，再然后斯内普又提醒我要边加蛇牙粉边搅，又说我这蛇牙磨的不够细。  
我有些丧气，科丽安说帮我搅拌一会，让我再磨一磨蛇牙粉。我真的很感谢她，要是有重来一次的机会，我一定不让她帮我，给那个斯莱特林恶女可乘之机。  
她帮我搅拌完我的魔药是好了很多，回到她自己的坩埚面前，事情就不对劲了起来。我之前看着她最后加了乌头粉，应该是差不多完成了，可是药水的颜色开始发绿，然后整个坩埚都抖动起来，顷刻之间，越发剧烈，我连忙拉着科丽安科丽安退后了几步。  
砰！一声巨响，坩埚炸成了两半，绿色的液体炸得桌上都是。梅鲁拉大笑起来，“海郡，恭喜你，治好了桌子的疥疮。”  
斯内普走过来挥动魔杖把桌子清理干净，还给科丽安把坩埚拼了回去。然后垂眸冷漠地看向科丽安，不甚直接地骂了几句然后扣了拉文克劳十分。  
我知道科丽安有多重视魔药课，这一定很令她难过。我也认为她根本不可能把大泡粉和乌头粉弄错，但是斯内普不听她的辩解，她也当时指证了梅鲁拉·斯奈德，当然是梅鲁拉，她完全没有想要隐藏那得意的笑容。  
结果因为“诬陷”同学，科丽安又被扣了十分。  
我本来还想帮科丽安说两句话，但是科丽安也说了她没有证据，我怕多说反而添麻烦。我要是说看到她加的是乌头粉，一来斯内普未必信任我辨认药材的能力，二来我也不是一直看着科丽安那边不能确定她在别的时候加了什么，所以就算说了，除了被骂不专心于自己的魔药不会得到什么好结果的。  
课上早些时候有个斯莱特林的男生也炸了一下，斯内普那时都没有扣他的分，虽然他炸得是没那么严重，我还是觉得这印证了我听到的斯内普十分偏心自己学院的说法。再加上他对科丽安一开始就有些偏见，我觉得科丽安要挽回自己在他心中的形象可没那么容易。  
梅鲁拉走的时候还得意地对科丽安丢下一句，“毫无疑问，我是最重要的一年级，你只是像你哥哥一样的耻辱。”  
回去的路上，我一直在安慰科丽安，她一直对我说没事的。说实话，斯内普教授并不是个招人喜欢的老师，尤其是在作为一个非斯莱特林的我看来，虽然目前来说讨厌倒也不至于，今天的事确实让人有些怨念。  
科丽安却喜欢他，也不算奇怪，按照科丽安的性格，就没有她不喜欢的人。她一心想改变斯内普对海郡的看法，这下比我是失落多了。  
我们一回到公共休息室，切斯特就找过来问科丽安怎么一下子就扣了二十分，还“考虑到你哥哥对拉文克劳声誉的影响，我应该看紧你一点。”  
切斯特是个不错的级长，也对我们很照顾，但是同样总是把科丽安和她哥哥相提并论。雅各布·海郡，不知道他对于给自己妹妹的校园生活添上如此阴影有何感想，这样下去我都要不喜欢他了。  
科丽安认真乖巧地和切斯特解释了一番，在他面前我也不怕说了，虽然没有证据，这显然就是梅鲁拉的陷害。我这怒气冲天，不及科丽安看着他眨几下眼，把人一下看脸红了。  
原来这是结束令人烦恼的对话的简便方式。  
切斯特咳嗽两声说他其实是相信我们的，还说他愿意帮我们问问斯内普教授有没有转机。  
差不多那个时候，一封来自“斯内普教授”的信送到了拉文克劳公共休息室。我得说，这封信的语气真的把我骗过去了。但是，也就是因为现在才开学，但凡多上一个星期的魔药课我也不至于看不出这封信的真伪。  
***  
海郡，  
我发现你的魔药可能确实被人做过手脚。尽管这并不能证明你的无辜，但确实使我怀疑你不是那么无可救药的无能。从魔药储藏室替我带一罐腌制鼻涕虫来，我会考虑重新给你加上分数。  
斯内普  
***  
正好今天下午没课，我再三要求和科丽安一起去，但是她坚持拒绝我的帮助，拿着信里的地图，自己就去找魔药储藏室了。  
我放弃了去图书馆的计划，在休息室看书好等科丽安。切斯特下午好像也没有课，也在休息室看书，我和他聊了聊O.W.L.S考试，就是他今年需要参加的一次重大考试。然后，我觉得十分有必要从现在开始准备。  
下午休息室人不多，晚些时候还来了一个三年级的女生，就是开学那晚找茬的那位，她叫安娜·考克斯。科丽安说早上她回去拿魔药课本时，曼迪·爱德华兹（也是一个三年级的女孩）拦了她半天又是说她上魔药课连坩埚都不带又是说她晚了，是安娜帮忙解围的，原来她人还不错。  
快到晚饭的点，科丽安才回来，看到她的样子差点把我吓坏了，衣服破烂得不成样子，一身脏乱。原来那封信是梅鲁拉·斯奈德的陷阱，她把科丽安骗到一个满是魔鬼网的房间，然后从外面锁上了。  
我大概知道了她的衣服是怎么回事了，同时怒火涌上心头。魔鬼网是一种藤蔓植物，喜欢阴暗潮湿的生存环境，能够伸出卷须缠绕靠近它的人，一不小心可能会导致受伤甚至死亡。  
她用发光咒和魔鬼网周旋了半天，碰巧有人路过，她大声呼救才幸免于难。救她的人是海格，就是开学的时候给我们带路的那个巨人，他也是猎场看守和钥匙管理人。  
除了一封假的斯内普来信依旧没有证据，但是这么重要的事切斯特一定要报告给弗立维教授的。他催科丽安去换身衣服，我想跟上去，切斯特叫住我说了些不重要的话，我不能认同所谓她和她哥哥一样容易招惹麻烦，那是麻烦在找她，我没想到安娜会同意我的话。  
“是因为她哥哥吗？”在一边看书的安娜·考克斯突然出声 ，“是嫉妒吧。”  
“我以为你也不喜欢她？”切斯特有些不解。  
“为什么？我觉得她人不错。我只是不喜欢雅各布·海郡。那天……一开始我自己是没想到说那样的话的……算了……那些女孩拿这样那样的理由为难她，还不是因为她漂亮。”  
我知道她和拉文克劳“院花”曼迪·爱德华兹是好友，这番话确实能解释一些事情。  
我不确定要怎么安慰科丽安，也不明白为什么她在经过这样一天之后是跳着回来的。我都替她觉得委屈，我真应该再坚持一些，和她一起去的，我真想帮上一点忙。  
“我没事啊，要帮什么忙？哦，对了，你可以帮我回想一下昨天宾斯教授讲了些什么，希望今天不会睡着了……”我上楼时她已经清洗好换了一件外袍，在挥着魔杖尝试修复那件破布。  
“是咒语，既然要好好学，现在我都尽量不用那种能力了。”  
我没有想问这个，她修好后，对我说她和一个赫奇帕奇的女孩约好了一起吃晚饭，要先去大厅*。  
我叫住了她，她转向我，我又迟疑了一会，我说出了我的心声：我想和她成为朋友。  
“我们不已经是朋友了吗？”科丽安歪头看着我。  
我不知道怎么说，科丽安很独立，一般她不喜欢别人的帮助，比如今天，这让我这个“朋友”感到有些挫败。我们可是要朝夕相处七年啊，现在才刚刚开始呢。  
空气沉默了一会，科丽安说，“那个……一起来吗？不过唐克斯对历史没什么耐心，还是别说那个了。”  
我当然说好。  
唐克斯，粉色短发棕眼睛，很有意思的人。她和科丽安交流了一下各自被斯内普扣分的经历，当然还是科丽安比较惨。唐克斯只不过被扣了五分而已，她说斯内普甚至没有解释，但只要稍微一想就知道大概是因为她觉得自己做得还行的和她的头发一样颜色的治疥疮药。  
今天晚上很多甜点，布丁甜甜圈可露丽，这好像是我们三个的共同爱好。我把魔鬼网的事告诉了唐克斯，连带早上那个爱德华兹的为难。  
唐克斯皱着眉头说，“魔鬼网勒死人的事可不少见，你不会就这么算了吧？  
“啊？我觉得它们还好啊，海格还说我吓到它们了呢。”  
“我可以想想办法在魔咒课上整整她……”  
“你要整梅鲁拉的话自己别被发现就好了。对了，你要不要周末和我一起去领小猫？”  
“什么小猫？”  
“小猫？”  
“对呀，糖可爱，我哥哥放在海格那养的。说实话，我下午本来也很难过，但是海格突然提到了糖可爱，然后，你们可能不能体会，我感觉我哥哥在这难得有个朋友，再想到那只小白猫，我只见过一次，真的很小很可爱，现在估计大了一点……”  
“我当然要去。”唐克斯说。  
“我也去。”我说。  
“好啊。”  
“但总的来说你今天还是太惨了，果然还是赫奇帕奇好相处？”  
“又是哪里冒出来这么一句？”  
“你看我们学院的佩妮·黑伍德，你应该听过吧。喏，刚进来那个。”  
我们向门口看去，那是一个金发及腰雪肤蓝眼睛的姑娘，还梳了俩麻花辫。  
“我知道她，她是最受欢迎的一年级。”我说，我们在草药课上也见过了。  
“对呀，同样是小美女，看佩妮，几乎和每个人都是朋友，你看看你，科丽安，一天被人整了三回，还是几回，没有更多吧？”  
科丽安专注于她的蔬菜汤。  
我看向唐克斯，她接着说，“佩妮在魔药上也很有天赋，我刚扣掉的五分她立马就给加回来了，还有，我刚刚说了吗？本·库珀就像意料之中的那样搞砸了……”  
“你的猫耳朵是不是被费尔奇没收了？”  
“我又不止那两个。”  
“尽管对梅鲁拉用吧，或者还有别的什么。最好是别的什么，猫耳朵人家一下就想到你了。”  
我看向科丽安，有些惊讶，我没听她说过这样的话。只觉得更喜欢她了。  
刚刚她边写斯内普要求的检讨的时候，突然冒出一句，“要不是那个家伙，我不觉得我会比佩妮·黑伍德做得更差。”  
果然是拉文克劳。  
***  
门环：Merlin must let the potion set for exactly 45 minutes, but he has no device for measuring time. On the other hand, he does have a torch and two fuses, which he knows burn in 1 hour, but in an irregular fashion (half of a fuse will not be consumed in 30 minutes). How can the wizard would measure exactly 45 minutes?  
前章答案：five  
******  
*the Great Hall，大厅or礼堂，一个地方，可能平时翻译成大厅，宴会就写成礼堂，随我高兴。


	5. 飞行

7th Sept. 1984 Fri 阴  
今天早上听一些斯莱特林说，昨天下午梅鲁拉摔得很惨，上楼梯如滑冰，下楼梯黏鞋底，是在她们上完魔咒课后发生的。今天上草药课的时候科丽安问了唐克斯，果然是她干的。  
我这几天做了一些调查，我对斯奈德这个姓是有印象的，写信问了我爸爸，要了一些前几年的报纸杂志，我们家爱留着那些东西。里面果然有梅鲁拉的父母被关在阿兹卡班报道，因为他们曾经效忠于神秘人。  
我承认飞行让我紧张，这几天我几乎看遍了所有有关飞行的的书籍。这大概是唯一一门我没那么有自信的科目，我安慰自己大多数小巫师都会对第一次飞行感到紧张，这没什么大不了的。  
第一周的末尾，终于迎来了第一次飞行课，拉文克劳和格兰芬多一起上。那么，又会见到本·库珀了，事实证明，至少我比他好上那么一点。本在魔咒上很有天赋，弗立维教授常常叫他来演示，那确实对他产生了很大的鼓励。  
但是遇到飞行，还是不自信啊。  
本说麻瓜世界没有这样的东西，一切新的事物对他来说都很可怕。  
科丽安问他有没有坐过飞机，本说没有，科丽安说其实她也没有，本说坐飞机他也挺害怕的。  
我一头雾水。  
科丽安说她也是第一次飞行，我有点奇怪，她说过因为她从小被认为没有魔法，她妈妈一向不介意她提前学习，想来也包括飞行。后来她告诉我她生日才收到一把扫帚，而她的生日在开学前一天，且一年级不让带扫帚。  
本一直要是这个要是那个，扫帚失控撞墙怎么办，不小心摔下来怎么办，说自己不适合学什么魔法，科丽安非常有耐心地鼓励他。平心而论，我认为他说的是存在一定可能性，我假装是被他们“我不行”，“你行”的来来回回吸引注意，拖延上扫帚的时间。  
当时我想，要是我也能被特许不上飞行课多好。我看着自己滚着轮椅的墨菲，想去问问他为什么要来训练场，霍奇女士讲课时他听得认真，示范时看得专注，可是他最多只能做到召唤扫帚那一步。自由活动时，我听到墨菲和画脸小子聊天，还有安德烈，聊魁地奇，男孩们是不是都喜欢魁地奇啊？  
墨菲说，虽然他不能飞行，但他可以成为最棒的魁地奇解说员。真是令人佩服，愿有一天我们都能梦想成真，等我们再熟悉点，我要和他说这句话。  
“咻”的一声，伴随着各种“哇塞”惊叹，大家的视线都集中在那个起飞的蓝褐色渐变短发的女孩身上，她身姿灵巧，空中转了几个圈，然后平稳落地。墨菲看着斯凯，面带微笑，眼里有光。  
霍奇女士为拉文克劳加上了十分，并且对斯凯·帕金给出了极高的评价。是啊，她哪里像第一次上飞行课的一年级，我觉得我这辈子也飞不到那样。  
斯凯很受欢迎，她的父母都是魁地奇运动员，连我这种不怎么看魁地奇比赛的都听说过威格敦流浪者队伊森·帕金的名字。但也只是知道名字而已，此前我对斯凯·帕金的全部印象就是个性不输唐克斯的头发，以及第一节魔咒课她点亮魔杖的时间略微有点长。  
科丽安看了斯凯的飞行跃跃欲试，拿起扫帚也和天生就会飞似的。除了第一次魔药课的意外，她在任何课堂上的表现都很突出。  
我的眼里一定满是崇拜，她飞了几圈回到地面，突然看向墨菲的方向，顺着她的视线，我发现墨菲在看她，同样面带微笑，眼里有光。  
我试着骑上扫帚，悬在低空，一旦克服了最初的恐惧，就觉得刚刚什么不上飞行课的想法太逊了。我不期待能像斯凯或是科丽安一样，能在第一节课平稳的飞起来，已经算不错了。  
那时科丽安还在给本做思想工作，“你可别再说要是了，那有那么多要是。你怎么不说要是你召唤不起来怎么办？”  
“对啊，要是我连召唤都召唤不起来怎么办？”  
我偷笑了一声，坐在轮椅上的墨菲都可以做到好吗？  
科丽安终于忍不住翻了个白眼，“那你捡起来好了。”  
本却笑了起来，“谢谢你，科丽安，也许我确实应该先尝试一下。”  
到快下课的时候，本已经能骑上去控制平衡了。  
斯凯说她明年一定会加入魁地奇队，我觉得科丽安也可以，我问她，她说现在只想找到哥哥。她第一次对我表示找到哥哥的决心，我说我会帮她，尽我所能。  
昨天天我写信给妈妈，要一张照片，借了科丽安的猫头鹰天晴，回信今天到了，是阿萧克满月时我们一家人的合照。  
***  
门环：In a room without any light are three black headdresses and two white ones.   
Three ladies of the court are allowed entry, the last of whom is blind. Each of them takes a headdress at random and places it on her head. The two remaining headdresses are removed.   
Candles are lit and each lady is asked whether she is capable of guessing the colour of her head dress.   
The first lady looks at the two others and says, 'NO.'   
The second lady also looks at the two others and answers, 'NO.'   
The third, despite being blind answers, 'YES.'   
How has this blind lady correctly guessed the color of her headdress?


	6. 糖可爱

8th Sept. 1984 Sat 晴  
科丽安今天要去把小猫领回来，我们和唐克斯约好了一起吃早饭，唐克斯到的晚，我们都快吃完了。科丽安说要去猫头鹰棚屋寄个信，等会直接在海格的小屋回合。  
我一时不知道该留在那还是和科丽安一起去。  
唐克斯叫我陪她一起，我们就随便聊了聊，我问她和科丽安是怎么认识的，才知道她妈妈安多米达和科丽安的舅妈纳西莎是姐妹，后来布莱克姐妹的关系破裂了，各自嫁人，唐克斯和马尔福一家更不可能有什么好关系。但是科丽安的妈妈，已经成了海郡夫人的曾经的马尔福小姐，仍然欢迎当年的姐妹来访（就是没同时来过）。  
这些个家族各个名头不小，尤其是布莱克家，她说的一些事我也曾经听说过一点。  
之后我们直接去了海格的小屋，见到了糖可爱，毛茸茸的小白猫，是个女孩，很小一只，可爱极了。但是我对猫的种类不太了解，不知道是什么品种。  
这么久没见了，她还是会粘着科丽安，科丽安以为她一定还记得她，唐克斯说她只是被科丽安的外表吸引。海格那还养了一只小狗，叫牙牙，样挺凶，但一点不经吓。  
然后海格带我们去神奇动物保护区逛了逛，那里有他喂养的嗅嗅，刺佬儿，还有仙子。她们俩比我招动物喜欢。科丽安对着小仙子当面夸漂亮，背后想着她们的翅膀当魔药材料，唐克斯对嗅嗅很感兴趣，但我可不敢惹那些臭名昭著的家伙。  
缺胳膊少腿的凯特尔伯恩教授不知道什么时候出现的，说欢迎我们到三年级的时候选修他的课，我对神奇动物不算热衷，但如果科丽安要选的话，我或许会和她一起。还早着呢。  
我们玩了一上午就回去了，剩下的周末就是在城堡里逗猫了。唐克斯一直在和糖可爱聊天，主要说人话偶尔“喵”几声。  
我问科丽安，唐克斯是不是真会和猫说话，她没回答我。  
***  
门环：On your way to a tournament, you meet six knights, each accompanied by six squires, each squire leads two horses by the reins, and on each horse are seated two young children.  
How many people and animals are going to the tournament?


	7. 高布石

11th Sept. 1984 Tue 阴  
魔法史的课本我早就看过很多遍了，所以我从图书馆借了很多书，准备上魔法史的时候看，反正宾斯教授只管自己讲自己的，不管你听不听。  
我打算先看《历史上重要的巫师会议》，看了一会儿，休息一下再写笔记。我环顾四周，觉得这魔法史课堂真是神奇，唐克斯在睡觉，图丽普和斯凯在翻纸牌，佩妮居然在摆弄魔药瓶子，而我身旁的科丽安在……看着我。我眨了眨眼，歪了歪头，她摇了摇头，撑着脑袋继续看向宾斯教授。  
于是我开始写笔记，宾斯教授下课时我还没有写完，科丽安说她可以等我一会。我们坐在靠窗的座位，科丽安把窗户整个打开，趴到窗边晃着小腿边看风景边吹风。  
这里是二楼，没什么风景可看，她说，她想去庭院逛逛，正好晚上没什么人。  
我应好，东西差不多收拾好了，正准备离开，忽然看到前面一张桌子的抽屉里有什么东西，刚刚那里坐着一个赫奇帕奇的男生。  
科丽安把东西拿出来，是一副高布石，上面写了名字：卡普兰。她兴致勃勃地要借来玩一玩，然后再在宵禁前还回去。  
苏格兰高地九月中的夜晚的气候极其舒适，庭院静谧，微风习习，星星很亮。科丽安拉着我一蹦一跳地走向庭院，说些闲话，她说我的看的什么什么会议一点都不像小孩会感兴趣的书，还有宾斯教授讲的怪人尤里克，把水母当帽子带才不算有多奇怪，这样就算什么怪人的话，她有一天也可以上魔法史的教科书。  
我不能把视线从她身上移开，不可抑制地嘴角上扬，她坐下我就跟着坐下。能一起玩高布石，我们已经是好朋友了吧？不愧是科丽安，高布石我也玩不过她。  
“你别那样看着我，我凭本事赢的。”  
“不不，没什么，只是，科丽安，我，大多数人都说我很没用或者说我是书呆子。”我不知道我想说什么，但我很想说些什么，“科丽安，你真的很不一样。”  
“是很奇怪的意思吗？”  
“呃……”  
“我最喜欢听别人说我奇怪了。”  
我们相视而笑。  
“你好啊，海郡。”  
好气氛总会被一些令人不愉快的家伙破坏，一听那尖酸刻薄的声音就是梅鲁拉·斯奈德。  
科丽安站了起来，我也跟着起来，她问梅鲁拉为什么非要找她的麻烦。  
“因为你对霍格沃兹是一个威胁，就像你哥哥一样，要是你不走我们所有人都可能有危险。”梅鲁拉气势汹汹，毫无根据的话说得跟真的似的。  
要我说，科丽安要不就一个字都别理她，要理也没必要好声好气，我站在科丽安前面朝梅鲁拉喊，“不许你这么说科丽安！她是一个很好的人！”  
“你可怜的朋友真的不会因为和你有联系而感到尴尬吗？”梅鲁拉双手环抱胸前，翻了个白眼，带着冷笑说，“海郡的哥哥为了追寻那些想象出来的宝库把整个霍格沃兹置于危险之中，他被开除的原因还不止这些，他被开除之后马上就失踪了，有人看见他为伏地魔工作。”  
我很久没有听到这个名字了，心中一震，“你不能叫他的名字。”  
“我想怎么说就怎么说。”她一点不在意。  
“所以你所谓的调查就是相信预言家日报上某个三流女记者的造谣吗？我哥哥和他绝对没有关系。”科丽安还算平静地说。  
“你说是造谣就是造谣？”梅鲁拉有些恼怒，“难怪教授们会谈论你……他们想知道你是不是也为黑魔王工作！”  
“我不知道你为什么要提那个不能说名字的人。你们家不应该才是要急着摆脱关系吗？”科丽安眉头微皱，“多亏了罗温的调查，我知道了你父母被关在阿兹卡班呢——因为效忠于神秘人。怪不得你总是那么暴躁……”  
“闭嘴！你什么都不知道！”  
我仿佛看到梅鲁拉头上冒烟。  
“为什么你就不能离开霍格沃兹放过拉文克劳还有你那可怜的小朋友呢？”  
“科丽安没有道理这么做就因为有人害怕她比自己更加优秀。”  
“Flipendo！”梅鲁拉突然朝我念了一个咒语，科丽安侧身为我挡了一下，向后摔在地上，头在水池边磕了一下。我一时惊慌，立即弯腰去扶她，她揉着脑袋，向我摆手。我一手扶着科丽安，一手拿出魔杖指着梅鲁拉，我的手在微微颤抖，说实话，我不会什么攻击性的咒语。  
“啊呀，你要和我决斗吗，肯纳？海郡至少还有华丽的荧光咒，你会些什么呢？”  
“Wingardian Leviosa！”我朝她念了一个漂浮咒，我的漂浮咒练得很好，或许足够使一个人悬空。  
“啊！”她脚尖离地，尖叫了一声，但无论如何漂浮咒难以造成很大的伤害，“可以啊，肯纳！”她定了定又朝我使了一个击退咒。  
我侧身躲开，科丽安制止了我想要再次挥舞魔杖的动作，她握住我的手，把魔杖放下，“别打了，引来巡夜的教授或者费尔奇就不好了。”  
梅鲁拉没有再说什么，“哼”了一声冷笑着走了。  
科丽安说她没事，让我别再扶着她了。  
我十分不平，“她不会让你清净的，科丽安。你不能总是这样好脾气。”  
“我确实没有很生气。可能把她父母的事说出来不太好吧。而且我也不会什么用来决斗的咒语。”  
我们离开了庭院，没忘了要还高布石，我们走到门厅的时候，听到斯莱特林那边的地窖传来一阵尖叫，好像是梅鲁拉的声音。  
我看向科丽安，她说，“我或许没有你想的那么好脾气。”  
我睁大了眼睛，用疑惑的表情询问她。  
“可能，就是几只鼻涕虫而已，她也就那么回事，是吧。”  
时间不早了，我们小跑了一会，来到赫奇帕奇公共休息室门口，大眼瞪小眼，不知道怎么进去，本来过两天上课的时候还或让教授转交也可以的呀。下次可以问问唐克斯怎么进门的。  
“你们在这干什么？”这时候一个好听的女孩子的声音响起。金发蓝眼麻花辫，是佩妮·黑伍德，她带来了一些艾草味，她刚刚可能在魔药课教室。  
“卡普兰把这个落在魔法史的教室了。能请你代为转交吗？”科丽安把高布石递给佩妮然后立即说，“谢谢，我们得快点赶回去。”  
没等佩妮回应，科丽安拉着我飞快地跑了。  
我们上到四楼时钟敲了十下，我刚说希望不要遇见斯内普教授，就很巧合的，见到一个乌黑宽大的长袍的背影，科丽安立即拉住了我。斯内普好像往西塔楼那边去了，我记得那有条走廊是禁区（对学生来说）。  
我们见他走远了就继续上楼了。  
经过今晚的事，我觉得学习一些决斗技能是很必要的，尤其是容易被麻烦找上门的科丽安来说。我告诉她我们学校有决斗俱乐部，还有可以向切斯特或是弗立维教授请教一下，我这两天也要看书找一找有没有适合初学者的简单咒语。  
***  
门环：A water Lily doubling its surface area every year covers an entire pond at the end of ten years, if there had been two water lilies with the same properties, how much time would it have taken to cover the pond entirely?   
前章答案：only YOU.


	8. 学习决斗

15th Sept. 1984 Sat 阴  
我今天看书的时候，看到一个很有意思的咒语：胳肢咒，是一种致人持续大笑的诅咒。用于决斗的话，虽然攻击力不算强，但偶尔可以出其不意，而且简单。  
我原以为大笑不止不会是很糟的体验，让科丽安对我试用这个咒语。才发现没有乐事支持的笑并不那么轻松，笑到肚子疼，笑出眼泪，没法说话，自作自受。  
科丽安看我这样最后还是帮我停了下来。  
然后我们去找了切斯特，虽然被啰嗦了一番，他最终同意教我们一些关于决斗的事。  
巫师决斗 (Wizard's duel)是巫师文化中两人或多人间进行的正式较量，并且只能够使用魔法。决斗的双方首先要面向对方鞠躬以示尊重，之后摆出通用决斗姿势。在数完三声之后，双方就会试图将对方解除武装、击昏、击伤、击败或击杀，迫使对方屈服从而获得胜利*。  
切斯特教了我们几招之后就中午了，巴迪雅还约我下午去图书馆，于是我和科丽安分开了。切斯特会陪她去找弗立维教授，她还让我不用总是想着她。听说她在弗立维教授面前告了梅鲁拉一状，还趁机要求弗立维教授教她缴械咒，弗立维教授同意了，而且很高兴看到科丽安学得那么快。  
尽管我看得出来弗立维教授非常喜欢科丽安，并且对她抱有很高的期待，还真没想到弗立维教授会教她缴械咒这样的高级咒语，而且是学校里常常与不良事件扯上关系的高级咒语。不管怎样，我是很高兴啦，科丽安会的话，我也马上就可以学会了。  
科丽安还和我炫耀她赢了切斯特，我们的已经五年级的级长，他们在弗立维教授的监督下进行了一次决斗，“赢了就是赢了，我又没让他让着我”，我原来不知道科丽安是会说出这样的话的人呢。  
我也和科丽安说了我下午看了什么书。我继续寻找能用于决斗的简单咒语，也看了会历史书。巴迪雅去图书馆不是去看书，而是画画，我看见她用魔杖让画中的花朵绽放，她说这是她自己发明的咒语。真是了不起呢。  
***  
门环：哪一种黄鸟在巢中堆满柠檬？  
******  
*巫师决斗相关：from哈利波特维基。


	9. 魔药课

18th Sept. 1984 Tue 阴  
今天早上出门前，遇上了曼迪·爱德华兹，她看到我们抱着坩埚，就顺便警告了一下我们不要搞砸了今天的魔药课，好吧，主要是科丽安，她好像根本没把我放在眼里。很多人说她漂亮，我对这种好管闲事的娇小姐实在没有好感，我不在意她的无视，对于我来说，有时候不引人注意倒是轻松。  
科丽安很乖巧的点点头，还朝曼迪微笑了一下，曼迪微微皱了皱眉，没再说话。  
然后我们就去上课了，即将走出公共休息室，听到后面一阵吵闹，“天啊，曼迪，你的头上是什么？”  
我回头一看，曼迪头上长出了两个猫耳朵，耳朵还不停发射小烟花。我回神看科丽安已经出去了，追上她，想到之前她和唐克斯说到的猫耳朵，十分怀疑这是她的手笔。  
“十分钟后什么都不会留下，她应该告不了状吧。”她突然冒出一句。  
我不禁笑出了声，“科丽安，你真厉害。”  
地窖走廊碰上了糖可爱，这小猫闹腾得很，来了没几天就到处乱跑，但是谁叫她这么可爱，当然要原谅她了。科丽安被她缠了一会，我先进了教室。  
科丽安一进门，坐我对面的梅鲁拉又开始冷嘲热讽，“欢迎来到魔药课，海郡。你又有机会证明你是个废物了。”  
科丽安没理她，坐到我旁边，我说今天我一定会看着梅鲁拉，不让她再毁了谁的魔药的。  
科丽安对我笑了笑，取出夹在课本里的羊皮纸，她的额外作业，走到讲台边交给斯内普，顺便问他我们今天是不是学振奋药剂。  
斯内普接过她的论文，放到一边，漫不经心地用冷漠的语调对她说，“是的。当你不可避免地失败时，希望你能为自己的错误负责，而不是责怪斯奈德。”  
“我听说决斗中可以使用这种药剂？”她睁着大眼睛看着斯内普。  
斯内普终于正眼看了她一眼，“我真诚的希望你计划着做出类似决斗这样违反校规的事，海郡，那就给了我终于能够摆脱你的理由。”他挑了挑眉，慢悠悠地说道，“现在回到你的座位上，闭上你的嘴巴。”  
科丽安抿了抿嘴，又拿手捂着嘴，挪回到座位。她眉头微蹙，捧着脸，思考着什么，直到斯内普说开始上课。  
我也十分不解斯内普为什么这么看她不顺眼，她记笔记说她两句，不记也要说两句，虽然我看他也不会多么喜欢哪个学生，还天天不高兴的样子，但是他对科丽安，或者说海郡真的有点偏见。  
“今天我们要学的是振奋药剂，这种药剂可以用于治疗伤口，还可以逆转安眠药剂的作用……”  
到了该自己动手的时候，梅鲁拉又是坐在离我们很近的位置，我一直很警惕，科丽安让我还是先关注自己的魔药。她说现在也不想好好表现了，反正她在斯内普心里就那样了，她按部就班地制作魔药，偶尔提醒我几句。我还在最后搅拌，她挥了挥魔杖，完成了这一锅药水，这次总该没什么问题了，我高兴地说，“完美，科丽安你真是太棒了。”  
斯内普走了过来，看了看科丽安的坩埚，面无表情地评论道：“还可以。”又看了看梅鲁拉的坩埚，她也刚刚做好，他接着说，“然而斯奈德的调制品，没有缺陷。我将用她的成品作为一年级学生的范本。”  
“谢谢，斯内普教授。”梅鲁拉开心地说，然后挑了挑眉给了科丽安一个得意地眼神。”  
“我没有看出来她做得比我好。”科丽安脱口而出，我认为她在魔药课上比平常更加容易被激惹，一般来说在其他课堂被这样说她会虚心受教的。或许她是因为她真的在魔药课上下了很大功夫吧。  
我扯了扯她的袖子，没有丝毫作用，她看向斯内普，“这样简单的魔药再完美能有多大不同？”  
斯内普对这样的顶撞表现出不满，眉头一皱，居高临下地看着科丽安，“你凭什么对我的看法产生质疑，海郡，你是魔药学的老师吗？”  
科丽安不服气地瞪回去，我难得看到那双绿眼睛里充满愤怒，“或许我会是的。”  
“拉文克劳扣十分。或许我该花时间准备一个更令人痛苦的惩罚让你不再这么自以为是。”斯内普当然不会在她这受气，冷哼一声转头宣布下课。  
科丽安皱眉，伸出小手指着他，“你这个——”我及时捂住了她的嘴巴，在斯内普扣掉她更多分数前把她拖出了教室。临走梅鲁拉还没忘记补上一刀，“斯内普教授知道什么是完美。而每个人都知道你是个尴尬。”  
她大口喘气，“怎么还真被那个曼迪说中了，怎么每次魔药课都这么糟心啊？”我们回去的路上，她在一条没人的走廊大喊了一声，“弗立维教授，斯内普教授欺负我！”  
或许我不该感到滑稽。  
***  
门环：How many drops of water can be put into an empty goblet?


	10. 普通的星期六

6th Oct. 1984 Sat 多云  
星期六我通常喜欢待在图书馆，但想到好久没和科丽安出去玩了，加上今天天气还不错，我说想和她一起去神奇动物保护区。科丽安周末一定要往那儿跑的，听说她和一只小仙子特别玩得来。  
我不常去，每次去都感觉大不一样，比如上次见到的圆圆软软毛茸茸的蒲绒绒，这次就不知道被凯特尔伯恩教授转移到哪去了。小仙子当然漂亮，但我真佩服科丽安能分清她们，还能和其中哪一只做朋友。小仙子不懂人心险恶不知道这个漂亮姐姐从一开始就在觊觎自己的翅膀。  
“被取下翅膀她会很暴躁的，这些爱漂亮的小家伙。”海格对科丽安说。  
科丽安家里是做药材生意的，想来不真缺这几对仙子翅膀，就是爱闹着玩。  
科丽安和海格还是挺有话说的，边逗那只暴躁的护树罗锅，边和他抱怨斯内普和梅鲁拉的恶行，还有并不是很乖的糖可爱。那只小猫喜欢乱跑，前天过了宵禁还没回来，科丽安差点要出去找她了。  
我抱着糖可爱看海格从叶子背面取下仙子卵，我读到过这是护树罗锅喜爱的食物。  
我问了一句海格她在他这会不会乱跑。  
“啊，在我这谈不上乱跑什么的，她想去哪都行。”海格走向护法树，“罗温也来看看吧，你们小姑娘应该会喜欢的，护树罗锅。”  
所以养成恶习了吧，我挠了挠糖可爱的耳朵根，走近看护树罗锅，得到食物的绿芽芽一下变乖了很多，看着比糖可爱还可爱。我放下糖可爱，小心地接过那只护树罗锅，“糖可爱去找牙牙玩吧，晚上就不要乱跑了。”  
小猫可能对我们喜新厌旧的行为有些不满，仰着头骄傲地走开了。可能是白天玩累了，今天晚上确实乖了不少，现在就在壁炉旁打呼噜呢。  
***  
门环：Merlin must prepare a love potion for King Author. According to his book of magic spells, he needs 4 fluid ounces of oil toad.  
To measure volumes, the wizard only has two unmarked jars, one of them containing 5fl oz, the other 3 fl oz. How can he measure 4 fl oz?


	11. 万圣夜

31st Oct. 1984 Halloween  
第一次和这么多同龄的朋友过万圣节，对于万圣节只向父母要过糖果的我来说真是不一样的体验，以我平平无奇的笔墨定无法描述出今晚盛大热闹的场景和我万分欢喜激动的心情。  
我今天收到了家里寄来的糖果，我妈妈自己做的水果糖，虽然分量上比不上科丽安前几天收到的但也是够我们几个小伙伴分了。  
科丽安的妈妈还给她寄了一套衣服，还有一顶她觉得她不会戴的帽子。那是一顶海盗帽，用来搭配海盗风格的服装，是一条裙摆参差不齐的红黑条纹裙子，加上黑色的马甲。  
我拿出了尖顶圆帽，总觉得这个节日非得带上不可，唐克斯倒是和平常一样，拎着科丽安的南瓜篮子，边走路边抓糖果吃，篮子上趴着一只正在咬着大块的奶油花生糖的小白猫，“小糖，那是你能吃的的东西吗？同样是糖，别太过分了。”  
“喵~”  
走廊只有南瓜灯闪烁，来到大厅却是灯火辉煌，巨大弯月高悬在深色夜空的天花板，满室烛光和夜幕月色融成奇异的和谐。蝙蝠和蜘蛛的装饰并不是对所有人都那么友好，安德烈在发现他想要触碰的蝙蝠是活的的时候吓了一跳，我也吓了一跳。我们家通常是挂纸蝙蝠，施了咒语也会扑腾两下，和真的还是不一样。  
作为食物和作为装饰的南瓜都必不可少。“那个南瓜是海格种的吧？”唐克斯指着那个能坐下我们仨的大南瓜灯问道。  
“可不吗？”海格出现在我们身后，他也才到。  
“海格！”我们齐声叫道。  
“看到我这么惊讶吗？我当然会来凑热闹，还要看看我的宝贝南瓜们的工作做得怎么样，”他从我们看向南瓜，又从南瓜看回我们，“哦，科丽安，你这身真漂亮。”  
“刚刚斯普劳特教授也称赞了她呢。”我接口道。  
科丽安刚刚被唐克斯绑头带时不怎么高兴，这会倒不介意被夸赞。她一进大厅就吸引了不少目光，我相信这次一定是因为她美丽非常的外表而不是她的名字。她完全不在意，或者说没注意，赞叹了几句天花板就一个劲地在她那南瓜篮子里挑糖果。  
突然她抬头看了我这边一眼，然后继续挑糖果，我转头，看见佩妮·黑伍德移开了视线，她刚刚在看科丽安吗？还是唐克斯和糖可爱？  
“佩妮向我问了你。”唐克斯显然察觉到了什么，“我觉得她暗恋你。”  
“哦。”科丽安没有表现出什么兴趣。  
“这些糖你哪里吃得掉？你是打算分给谁吗？”唐克斯在吃柠檬派，还分了糖可爱一点。  
这个小南瓜篮子不一般，它的容量可不像看起来的这么小，而且里面都是蜂蜜公爵的高档糖果，我都不敢想象这个篮子的总价。  
“你们多吃点嘛。”  
“这里也很多好吃的不能浪费啊，你的糖果可以再留几天嘛。”唐克斯又拿起一个炸果酱甜甜圈，掰了一半给我，仅仅这样一个动作就令我心情难平，我从没有和朋友分享过一个甜甜圈。那时笑得合不拢嘴的我一定很奇怪。  
科丽安四处张望，大概是寻找糖果分享者，我指了指我的对面，格兰芬多长桌的本·库珀，他像往常一样不安地坐在那。科丽安转头看过去，点了点头，又锁定了我们亲爱的级长切斯特，“对了，还有安娜……”她立即站了起来，拿着她的小南瓜篮子分糖，然后几乎所有和我们一起上课的一年级的同学们都分到了一些。  
“科丽安，分享是值得称赞的。拉文克劳加五分。”弗立维教授来到大厅时正好看见科丽安在分糖，“顺便说一句，你这身衣服真适合你。”  
科丽安顿时笑容满面，我敢说我没在苏格兰高地看到比这笑容灿烂的阳光。这儿的太阳稀有，我该说或许汉普郡*也没有。  
“弗立维教授早该学着多用点莫名其妙的理由给自己学院多加点分了。”科丽安悄悄对我说。  
我看向科丽安的南瓜篮子，居然还有一半。我提议给弗立维教授一些，她向台上看了看，“老师们都在呢。”  
“那就都分一些吧，虽然给大人分糖有点奇怪，你这么可爱他们应该不会说什么的吧。”唐克斯说，“而且我印象中校长是很喜欢甜食的，欸，这个印象……是什么时候的事呢？”  
她犹豫了一会，把篮子放在我手里，拉着我的袖子朝上边走，我顿时紧张起来，她先走到弗立维教授面前，拿了一些一些草莓奶油冻和冰镇柠檬汁给他，然后有些害羞地看向他。  
“哦，科丽安，我也有吗？真是太感谢你了。”弗立维微笑着说，我感觉松了一口气。  
“哎呀，海郡小姐，肯纳小姐，不给我一些吗？”是邓布利多和蔼的声音。“当然，当然有的。邓布利多教授，感觉好久没看到您了呢？”科丽安连忙抓了一堆散装的滋滋蜜蜂糖和巧克力球出来。  
然后她给每位教授都分了一些，说实话有几位选修课的老师我还对不上号。  
“哦，米勒娃，你得到了菠萝蜜饯，这让我想起了霍拉斯，他原来很喜欢这个。”邓布利多已经拆了一个巧克力球。  
“可不嘛，那可是他的最爱。”在这样的日子里麦格教授也不那么严肃了。  
但是……科丽安斯内普教授面前犹豫了。他一如既往地看上去不高兴，在他身上似乎不会有节日的痕迹。科丽安最近的魔药作业都有E呢，我认为斯内普已经逐渐看到了她的天赋，上次她还说要重拾对斯内普的尊重呢。  
但是或许他们在我不知道的时候发生了别的不愉快，科丽安突然想到了什么的样子，然后坚定地略过了他。  
“西弗勒斯，你也不要对她太过严苛了。她还只是个一年级的学生。”弗立维教授显然发现了斯内普是在座唯一没有收到糖的教授，科丽安也曾经向他抱怨过斯内普欺负她，“她在学习上真的十分用功呢。”  
“确实，很有天赋。”斯普劳特教授表示赞同。“多亏了她，几次帮我减轻了唐克斯小姐带来的破坏。”  
斯内普的表情好像在说“谁稀罕她的糖”，他也确实不像是要吃糖的人，沉着脸，应和了两声，“是啊，她的天赋，正是我对她严格的原因。”  
我觉着有意思，不禁嘴角上扬。下来问科丽安，她说没什么，就是出于礼貌打招呼却得到了态度恶劣的回复，类似，“海郡，你没看到这里的空间那么充足吗？你没道理离我这么近。”  
我有点理解科丽安原来说她喜欢的斯内普独特的“幽默”了。  
终于到了晚宴结束，人走得差不多的时候，我们发现糖可爱又不知道跑哪去了，科丽安说先回休息室看看。  
佩妮·黑伍德在我们要出去的时候叫住了科丽安，没等她说什么，科丽安把南瓜篮子里最后的糖全部倒给她，“我早就想给漂亮的佩妮小可爱了，不用谢我。”又像上次一样飞快地拉着我跑了，留下茫然睁大眼睛的佩妮。  
科丽安是不是不太想和佩妮说话呢？  
先不管那个，回来找了一圈没见着小猫，现在科丽安还在边骂边等呢，期待她按时回来，不要出什么事才好，今夜可是万圣夜呢。  
***  
门环：A cleric must number the pages of a manuscript from 1 to 100. How many times will he inscribe the figure 9?  
******  
*罗温家在汉普郡的奥尔德肖特。  



	12. 找猫

1st Nov. 1984 Thr 阴  
昨夜真是不寻常，把我吓得不轻。本来刚经历一场非比寻常的晚宴，吃饱喝足再美美地睡一觉最好不过了，谁知道半夜会有这样的插曲。说来这或许得怪糖可爱，昨天我睡前她还没回来，那时候已过了宵禁的时间，科丽安干脆不管她了，我后面也直接睡着了。睡梦中听到一阵动静，是科丽安起床的声音，我估摸着那时已过了午夜。我朝壁炉边看了一眼还没回来，虽然最近老乱跑，糖可爱从来没有夜不归宿，加上是万圣夜，担心是理所当然的。  
“科丽安，你要去找她吗？要我和你一起去吗？”  
“不用。”她脱口而出，大概见我已经下床又一脸担忧神色，“如果我们分开去找，你会害怕吗？”  
我可是担心她才想要跟着她的，这不是我一个人害怕不害怕的问题。最后我还是答应了她的计划，我去地窖，她去西塔楼，麻烦猫最近主要就往这两个地方跑。  
地窖阴冷，夜晚尤其可怖，但是今夜满地南瓜灯发出橙黄暖光，反而比平常温暖些。我还是担心科丽安，西塔楼那里有个禁区，指不定里面有什么，最近糖可爱往那边跑，还弄得费尔奇很怀疑科丽安。  
“喵喵~糖可爱~”安静的走廊里任何声音都分外清晰，我不由得再放低音量，要是有科丽安的声音，或许更容易勾引小猫咪。最好还是像唐克斯，直接和她说话，当然我到现在也不确定她是不是真的能和猫说话。  
最近天气转凉，睡衣加外袍的保暖效果似乎不是很充足，我不禁收紧了领口，还把巫师袍的帽子盖上。  
“呼啦啦，胡咧咧，夜游的小鬼！”皮皮鬼的突然出现吓了我一跳，他脸上挂着邪恶的笑容。“我喜欢违反规则的捣蛋鬼。”  
我问他有没有看到一只白猫，随便问问，不期待什么正经回答。这是我第一次单独面对他，作为一个平常不算很捣蛋的学生，我该做好被捉弄的准备。  
“没看见。”它那双邪恶的眼睛盯着我，翻了几个跟头，扯着滑稽的帽子，突然凑到我耳边大声喊：“看见也不告诉你！”“呼啦呼啦——”又突然消失不知道哪去了。  
我不知道他突然出现是什么意思，还好没和我开什么捉弄人的玩笑。  
“你的小朋友要有麻烦喽。”我接着往前走，他又突然出现在我身后，用阴惨惨的声音突然吓我一跳。  
“她怎么了？”我着急地问他，一转眼又不见了。  
“皮皮鬼？皮皮鬼？”  
他当然不会理我。而且这下弄出大动静了。  
我在这时候听到魔药课教室那传来开门的响动，难道斯内普这个时候还在那？我立即躲到转角处的墙后面，听着那缓慢的“踢踏”脚步声朝我走来，屏住呼吸，却抑制不住乱跳的心脏。  
“肯纳。”当黑衣黑袍的斯内普教授沉着脸站在我面前，我突然松了一口气，还好不是什么……一时想不起来这座城堡里有什么比夜游碰上斯内普更可怕的事。然后他把我骂了一通，怪声怪气地询问我要扣我多少分好，让我解释我的意图。  
“西塔楼，教授，去西塔楼看看吧？”  
我说皮皮鬼刚刚说那边发生了什么事，一下就让他猜到海郡在那边，我小跑着跟上他的大跨步，边走边被问地把找猫的事儿说了，我都不知道他怎么猜到这和糖可爱有关的。我当然知道皮皮鬼故意逗我的可能性也很大，但总是让人不放心，而且我没有科丽安一脸平静地说瞎话的本事，如果找到她，没事，或许她可以糊弄糊弄斯内普，要是她已经回去了，那我一定让他只扣我一个人的分。  
我们上到四楼的时候他停顿了一下，我猜他肯定要把我赶回去，我说我非常担心科丽安，反正他已经猜到了，这一路我多次抢着说话，想要把扣分的时机延后一点。  
那扇锁着禁区的门就在这条走廊的尽头，还有刚拿出魔杖我猜是准备开锁的科丽安，斯内普回头看了我一眼，我大感不妙。  
科丽安还没有看到我们，但是她突然四处张望起来，然后好像叫了一声皮皮鬼，又突然捂住了脑袋，斯内普大步上前，“海郡，你是在计划着怎么被开除吗？”他挡在门前，“宵禁后外出，意图进入封闭的走廊，我该扣你多少分呢，还是关禁闭？”  
“斯内普教授，我有点晕。”科丽安说着就要倒了，我连忙扶了她一把。  
“你又在玩什么把戏？”斯内普皱起眉头。  
我连忙说，“她好像真的站不稳了。”  
一瞬间，她几乎是直直地向后倒去，我只拉着她的手臂，差点以为她要摔在地上了，这时候斯内普伸手接住了她。她的眼睛还是睁着的，但意识并好像不在这了，浅金色的头发映衬得她的脸色更加苍白，“教授，她的手好凉。”  
科丽安瘫软地倒在斯内普身上，我的心又怦怦直跳了起来，“教授，怎么办？带她去医疗翼吗？”  
斯内普皱着眉点了点头，将她横抱起来，然后含糊地念了一句咒语，这时候不知从哪里蹿出一只白猫，我还以为她是朝我扑过来呢，都伸出双臂准备抱起来，结果她直扑向斯内普，她抱着他的小腿，斯内普眉头更皱了，他把她甩开，我才抱她起来。  
我们走到二楼，眼看医疗翼就在眼前，被斯内普抱着的科丽安突然晃动小腿，“斯内普教授，我活过来了，你可以放我下来了。”她立即指向我怀里的糖可爱，“我只是想找那只坏猫，我不是故意的。”  
可不坏猫吗，我家毛爪比她乖多了。  
斯内普把她放到地上，科丽安和我刚刚一样抢话说，“也不是我自己要出来的，有一个声音一直叫我的名字，还给我看什么冰块，刚刚就是那个声音让我晕过去的……”  
斯内普一开始的表情就是“我看你怎么编”，但是在听到“冰块”这个词的时候他骤然睁大了眼睛，“你进了走廊？”  
“没有，绝对没有。你不是突然出现阻止了我吗？还有救了我。”科丽安讨好地说。  
“还有什么？除了冰块？”他接着问。  
“还有楼梯，盔甲，好多好多冰……整个学校都是……”科丽安看上去不像撒谎，不过她撒谎我也看不出来。  
斯内普眯起眼睛盯了她半天，应该是相信了，然后他走到医疗翼门口，用下巴指示她，“过来。”  
科丽安剧烈的摇头，“我不去医疗翼，我什么事都没有。”她的脸色依旧苍白，这话听上去没有什么说服力，“那……斯内普教授，我们就先回去了。”她对我点了点头，我也点了点头，但其实我觉得让庞弗雷夫人检查一下才是更好的选择。  
看向斯内普，他又皱起了眉头，因为他站在旁边我不好意思开口喊科丽安，就算不去检查，回去的方向也不在那边啊。还好她一下就转回来了，“对了，斯内普教授。”她从她的衣袍里摸出了一个巧克力坩埚和一袋果冻鼻涕虫，直接放到斯内普手上，然后拉着我就跑。  
还是走错了呀，朋友。  
“科……”  
斯内普在后面叫了她一声，“海郡。”  
“死都不去医疗翼！”  
“拉文克劳塔在这边。”  
“谢谢斯内普教授！”  
科丽安又立即拉着我调转方向，这一拉扯让我晕头转向的，她确实还有点力气，等过了拐角，上了一层楼，她惊喜地对我说，“他忘了扣分了。”  
那真是值得高兴，“你真的没事吗，科丽安？你的脸色还是很苍白。”  
“我本来就白。”她飞快地走着。  
“不……比平常还要白。”  
“没事，没事。”  
“你就爱说没事，还是慢点走吧。”  
“是不是糖可爱太重了，让她自己走吧。”  
这个转移话题的惯犯，“不重，还挺暖和，你要暖一下吗？刚刚你浑身冰凉的。”  
“我不冷，还感觉暖暖的。”  
“一定是那个咒语的缘故，刚刚斯内普对你念了一句咒语。”  
“保暖的咒语吗？我们提前学一下吧，一定很有用的。”科丽安看上去有点高兴。  
看样子，斯内普教授重新挽回了她的尊敬，还有我的，其实我一直挺尊敬他的。  
之后我沉默了一会，直到回到寝室，想问问她刚才对斯内普说的是不是真话，她把袍子一挂就缩回被窝里去了，还是等白天再问吧。不过就斯内普的表情来看，她一定是说中了什么我们不应该知道但是符合事实的事情。  
那扇门后，是冰吗？  
今天早上在公共休息室，科丽安同时收到了麦格教授和弗立维教授的允许她不去上课的通知。她自我感觉良好，不想错过最爱的两位教授的课。  
这个白天我还是没有问出口，总觉得那样的晕倒，神秘的声音和景象，不是适合在人多的时候讨论的话题，我也不确定科丽安是否愿意告诉我。  
晚上我问起来，她犹豫了一会，说她想了一天，知道我一定会问的，但不要我告诉任何人。我当然答应，在某种程度上很高兴，这是我和科丽安的第一个秘密。  
“那时候我的脑海完全被迷雾占领了，等迷雾散去了一些，隐隐约约看见后面的阶梯，好像没有尽头的阶梯……我努力地想穿过那些迷雾，然后看见了一副行走的盔甲，还有冰，冰门，巨大的华丽的冰门，很多冰，在蔓延，蔓延到整个城堡……有一个声音说：寒冰在此，宝库将启。”  
耐人寻味，引人深思。  
还有，那个声音像她哥哥。  
如果那个声音提到的宝库就是雅各布曾经寻找的宝库，为了找到和哥哥有关的线索，科丽安也可以寻找宝库为突破口。她真做出一些和她哥哥一样的事也说不定，昨晚不会是我们最后一次违反校规，如果我们之后要去那扇门后找线索。  
我们，或许，应该是我们，其实我一点也不想违反规则，但是，更不可能不和科丽安站在一边。  
“糖可爱会不会是有意引你过去的呢。”  
“算了，还是别高估那只傻猫。”  
***  
门环：If today is not the day after Monday or the day before Thursday, if tomorrow isn't Sunday, if it wasn't Sunday yesterday, and the day before yesterday was Wednesday, what day is it today?


	13. GvsS

10th Nov. 1984 Sat 多云  
今天是我第一次现场看魁地奇比赛，如果和画脸小子还有安德烈他们说一定会觉得我很逊。两年前的世界杯，时间正好在黑魔王倒台后不久，爸爸本来想说带我去威尔士看几场比赛凑个热闹，可是那时阿萧克快要出生了，反正我也不是魁地奇的粉丝，我们最后还是选择在家陪妈妈。  
唐克斯和科丽安他们两个都去过82年的威尔士魁地奇世界杯，科丽安那时才适应魔法世界没多久，也就看个热闹，和我差不多都是只知道规则的水平。  
今年的第一场比赛是格兰芬多对斯莱特林，听说斯莱特林队的找球手很厉害，今年还新加入了一位强悍的击球手。而格兰芬多这边只有追球手线稍强，他们的队长安洁莉卡·科尔就是一位追球手，安洁莉卡还是格兰芬多的级长。  
我们和唐克斯坐在了一起，反正我们今天就是看个热闹，我感觉我大多数时间都在吃零食。  
所以我也做不出什么精妙评论，不过我得说斯莱特林那个击球手艾瑞卡·瑞斯确实很凶猛，两个游走球敲打的“砰砰”响，全场乱飞。  
倒是佩服坐在前排争论激烈的斯凯和墨菲，我愿称之为未来的明星选手和最佳解说员。  
我也是后来回想才发现斯内普教授，作为斯莱特林的院长，居然全程没有来看比赛，不过结果他肯定会高兴的，斯莱特林190比60胜了格兰芬多。霍奇夫人吹哨的时候，全场哄闹起来，尤其是斯莱特林那边，唐克斯有点失望，为了她的格兰芬多朋友查理和本，她本来是支持格兰芬多的。然后唐克斯叫我看斯莱特林包厢的一个银发美女，非常平静地坐在那，不论是颜色还是情绪的对比都让人很容易注意到她。真是奇怪，不过，我提到她主要是觉得她的头发很漂亮。  
科丽安没看到结果，在40-50的时候就跑了，我猜她是想去那条走廊瞧瞧，后来得到证实，果然是这样。本来费尔奇就看得紧，这会同时撞上费尔奇和斯内普（我是说科丽安），虽然没被发现，但也没什么发现。就是让我们俩都对那条封禁的走廊又添了些好奇。


	14. RvsH

24th Nov. 1984 Sat 阴  
今天有一场拉文克劳对赫奇帕奇的魁地奇比赛，赛后科丽安意外地被球砸了一下，没砸出什么大问题，但是又像万圣夜那样晕倒了。晕倒的部分是听说的，弗立维教授把这件事写信告知了海郡夫人，收到回信说海郡夫人想带她去圣芒戈检查一下，预计明天过来，如果可以，再带科丽安回家休息几天。  
科丽安听到可以见到妈妈很高兴，我奇怪科丽安不愿意去医疗翼，却愿意去圣芒戈，她说不去医疗翼是因为和雅各布打过赌，经过各种的讨价还价之后，总之，科丽安如果能做到在三年半的时间内不在医疗翼过夜就赢了。  
还是从今天的比赛说起吧，我不太懂魁地奇，看个热闹，有一个能够支持的队伍还是很让人激动的。我听解说员介绍拉文克劳的新追球手是一个二年级，科丽安说二年级的追球手太小了，男孩还没长个呢。不过看了比赛她立即改口了，新追球手是奥莱恩·埃默里，虽然体格和力量不如那些十五六岁的大男孩，但是真的很会飞，动作灵巧讲究策略。顺便说一句，奥莱恩可是老师口中的模范学生，年级第一，并且据说是罕有的受斯内普教授青睐的学生。  
赫奇帕奇的找球手抓到飞贼，比赛以220-100结束时，我们都提出如果奥莱恩是找球手说不定会更好一些的想法。其实拉文克劳在前半场比赛中表现更好的，抓到飞贼的不是自己时，总觉得它的分太多了。  
前面斯凯和墨菲还有画脸小子安德烈他们讨论的热火朝天，我听到一些他们的谈话，拉文克劳的追球手和击球手是可以说是四个学院中最强的，尤其是追球手，是拉文克劳的传统优势。虽然我不知道他们几个一年级哪儿听的传统优势，一想我们的球队队长塞西尔·海勒是追球手，加上极具天赋的奥莱恩·埃默里，或许明年还有斯凯·帕金，她说过她最擅长追球手的位置，这样看来，这个传统还会继续下去。比赛中也看得出来，我们的追球手比对方多得了50分，还是在与守门员强悍的赫奇帕奇队的比赛中。  
但最后还是输了，所以说飞贼分太多了嘛，显得找球手多珍贵，这偏偏是拉文克劳相对薄弱的位置。尽管他们说魁地奇是整个团队的运动，每一个位置都至关重要，但是我还是觉得找球手最关键*，要不怎么大部分人今年都看好拥有丹娜·瑞斯的斯莱特林呢。  
还有击球手，我非得写一写我们的据说是神级击球手的安娜·考克斯，我已经知道她并不像开学第一晚表现的那么不友善，她极爱看书，尤其是在公共休息室，我们也在图书馆碰到过，面对面学习过几次。我完全没想到那样的女孩在球场上能有这样的爆发力，这场比赛能拖这么长多亏了她几次狙击了对方的找球手。我还真期待她和斯莱特林的那位暴力击球手的比试。  
比赛完，唐克斯找到我们，准备一起去吃晚饭。这时候意外发生了，一个本该已经收好的游走球突然冲上天空，然后直直地向科丽安飞来，科丽安正对着球场，这给了她一些反应的时间，她侧身躲避同时推了一下唐克斯，下一秒游走球重重地打在了她的肩上，她一下被撞到在地。她用另一只手撑起来，拿出魔杖准备对着那个游走球，弗立维教授先一步把那个游走球赶回去了，霍奇夫人亲自把它关好，刚刚在收球的安娜·考克斯面色发白，我认为她不知道这是怎么回事。我和唐克斯都吓坏了，赶紧扶着科丽安起来坐到座位上。  
比赛双方的两位院长都还没有离开，麦格教授今天也来了，他们来到科丽安身边，斯普劳特教授扶着她的肩，为她检查了一下情况。初步确认了骨头没断，但肯定有淤伤的。弗立维教授给她施了一个治疗咒，然后让斯普劳特教授再带她到医疗翼看看。  
斯普劳特教授问科丽安自己能不能走，科丽安立即表现出极大的抗拒，说弗立维教授已经给她治好了，三位教授面面相觑，麦格教授提出到她的办公室去，她的办公室和医疗翼在同一层楼，然后让庞弗雷夫人过来看看。  
以科丽安平常有事没事都说没事的德性，一定觉得三位教授这样是小题大做，“我真的没事了，但是如果这样能让你们放心一些，那就去吧。”  
我和唐克斯陪着她到了麦格教授的办公室，但是我们在门口等的，没有进去。约莫一刻钟门就开了，我还想应该没什么大问题，但是看到麦格教授和庞弗雷夫人的脸色我就知道不妙了。  
她看上去没什么问题，吃晚餐的时候，她也没说什么，回寝室之后才告诉我她像万圣夜那晚晕了一会，又看到了迷雾和冰。  
“你为什么要隐瞒唐克斯呢？”  
“如果可以，我也不想告诉你的，但是我们住在一起，你又那么关心我，不解释可能比解释更麻烦，以后再解释起来也可能更麻烦。”  
“所以你只是怕麻烦？”  
她想了一下，“是啊。”又笑了起来，“其实我是一个非常懒惰的人。所以罗温，你要是发现我有事不告诉你，那一定是我懒得说或忘了，而不是刻意隐瞒。”  
***  
*我还是认同“他们”说的，每一个位置都至关重要。  
*另外，我最爱的或许是击球手？  
*（剧透？）魁地奇线的主角，奥莱恩、斯凯、科丽安都是追球手。  



	15. 海郡夫人与马尔福先生

25th Nov. 1984 Sun 晴

今天是个难得的好天气，要是科丽安没有生病的话（她那样算是生病了吧），我们本可以带上糖可爱出门，躺在草地上晒晒太阳。

我早上特意把领带打整齐了，因为可能会见到科丽安的妈妈。我以为他们要乘火车，这儿的壁炉一般不和外面联通，科丽安说她妈妈大概会用门钥匙，直接去圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。我才知道海郡夫人从前是圣芒戈的治疗师，尤其擅长药剂。我听说要成为治疗师，首先得在N.E.W.Ts的所有科目中获得至少“良好”的成绩，不禁对海郡夫人心生敬佩。

吃过早餐，我想和海郡夫人问个好，于是陪科丽安一起去弗立维教授的办公室，他们打算从那离开，我们正好在办公室外的走廊上遇见了。一身墨绿长袍的海郡夫人极漂亮，在科丽安床头的照片里我天天见到她，可只有看到本人才能体会到那种高贵优雅的气质。科丽安的气质与之并不相像，或许是因为她还没有长大，科丽安身上有一种很少在漂亮到她这种程度的女孩身上看到的亲和力。

海郡夫人远远看到了科丽安，对她张开双臂，科丽安扑到她怀里，拥抱之后，她在科丽安的两边脸颊上各亲了一下，然后又从头到脚将她打量了半天。

我和卢修斯·马尔福先生就在她们各自的身后站着，看着，若在别的地方见着他，只在报纸上见过他几眼的我定是认不出来的，但是我知道他是科丽安的舅舅。如果他不是科丽安的舅舅，我对这个传言曾为黑魔王效力的男人不会有任何好感。他身材高大，仪表堂堂，面色平淡，或许和既往的印象有关，我感觉他是一个爱端着架子且十分高傲的人。

然后海郡夫人注意到了我，微笑着和我问好，她知道我的名字，知道我是在对角巷和她们有过一面之缘的女孩，因为科丽安在信中常常提到我。她还给了我两盒巧克力蛙，我礼貌道谢。再然后科丽安和我介绍她的卢修斯舅舅，她和他讲话时有些拘谨。科丽安不常和我提他的舅舅，显然他们不像我和奥利叔叔那么亲近。马尔福先生对我点了点头，依旧神色淡淡。

我与科丽安告别，先回了一趟寝室，打算抱点书去图书馆。今天糖可爱没出去乱跑，出门前我试着和她交流了一下只剩我们俩的落寞，和猫说话或许是可以训练的。

这时候巴迪雅过来问我去不去训练场晒太阳，我一口答应，还是抱着那些书，换个地方看就是了。巴迪雅想新画一幅画，但是还没想好画什么，我给提了一些建议，类似扫帚上的斯凯帕金，扑蝴蝶的糖可爱或是逃走的巧克力蛙，自以为出了些难题。

巴迪雅说这不叫难题，若是风的声音、草地或者猫毛的软暖、巧克力的香甜味道，她才要好好想一想呢。

***

门环：Where does Friday come before Wednesday?


	16. 科丽安回来了

29th Nov. 1984 Thr 阴  
科丽安今天回学校了，赶上了早上的变形课。她是从临时开通的壁炉过来的，我说壁炉不是我喜欢的出行方式，我常常碰不上什么好壁炉，一出来都是脏兮兮灰扑扑的。  
前天我写信把作业告诉了她，那封信是我和唐克斯一起写的，唐克斯一边幸灾乐祸，一边说科丽安交友不慎，她要是科丽安就不和我玩了。我说科丽安要是不想写会装作不知道的。  
看来科丽安还是很爱学习的，所有作业都完成了，她课间就把作业交过去了，听说斯内普破天荒地把她的作业现场看了两遍，然后给了一个O，这下她所有的课程都是O了。  
然后，她一整天见人就说“我的魔药作业得了O”。对于斯内普的O有多难得这件事我深有体会，我也只在遗忘药水那篇论文得过一次。  
晚餐时，唐克斯来找我们，她一下就发现了科丽安的发夹不见了。之前科丽安确实天天戴着那个发夹，也就是我曾经捡到的那个，唐克斯说，那是据赠送者说很重要的东西。虽然在我的印象中那只是一个不能再普通的发夹了。  
“被雷古勒斯要回去了。”  
“我早就觉得那个可难看了，你早该换一个了。”  
“狮子座？”  
“哇，科丽安，你看她天文课学得多好。”唐克斯那时在搅拌蘑菇浓汤，今晚的汤真的很美味，“雷古勒斯是我的cousin*，算是我们俩共同的亲戚。其实跟她没多大关系，但是人家比我亲。”  
“我不打算换一个，这些东西可麻烦了。我只是看在那是他的礼物的份上才戴了这么久。”  
“你觉得他是不是忽悠你的，很重要什么的，说不定只是在来不及的情况下随便买的。”  
“不会的，雷古勒斯每次都会好好为我准备礼物的，他今年可是送了我一把扫帚呢。”  
“停，你说过几百遍了。”  
“而且不重要的话，他不会特意要回去的。”  
“雷古勒斯找你玩了？”  
“他总是很忙，就是来要发夹的。”  
“带了很多吃的吧？”  
“明天分你。”  
我以为她们的对话结束了，提醒科丽安，“你是不是忘了什么？  
“我没忘。唐克斯，斯内普教授给了我一个O。”  
……我是说她在圣芒戈检查的结果。  
我们回到休息室的时候，切斯特特意问候了一下科丽安。科丽安注意到了旁边看书的安娜·考克斯，她往科丽安这边看了好几眼，像是想说什么又在犹豫的样子。我觉得她们是该说两句，先回寝室了。  
科丽安和安娜说她知道那个游走球不是安娜有意的，她请假的原因也主要不是肩伤。她喜欢安娜，尤其是看过她在赛场上的表现之后。我们都喜欢安娜。  
***  
门环：What has holes and holds water?  
******  
*堂舅？还是英文省事。


	17. 圣诞节

*一开始写这个故事是以第三人称写的，第一次写故事自我感觉很糟糕。而且游戏中一年级的内容太少了，拼补加凑也填不满整个时间线（主要是我菜）。  
往后写的时候突然想到重新以罗温作为第一人称叙述者，以日记的形式写，反正节选，没有就是没选上不是没事发生就这样吧。  
省去了上帝视角的内容和其他人物的心理活动，有时候方便，有时候又有另外的难度，比如一些片段罗温不在场，视角没法改，必须删掉。  
圣诞就算不是重头戏，也是每年一定要有的，我懒得再编个罗温家里怎么过圣诞的故事。（而且就我自身经验来说，我有一段时间写日记，在学校天天不落，放假回家就隔三差五才想起来这回事。）圣诞就一开始的版本稍微改一下吧。还挺无聊的。  
***  
雅各布是在去年圣诞节期间失踪的，玛利亚和诺巴迪那时都快急疯了，把科丽安送到拉文纳姆小镇的外婆家，然后找儿子忙得昏天黑地。平安夜那天他们到拉文纳姆陪科丽安，但想来气氛也好不到哪去。  
今年，科丽安的爸爸也不在了，只有玛利亚和科丽安在家，玛利亚征求科丽安的意见，平安夜是去蒂娜家还是去马尔福庄园。科丽安说平安夜还是去外婆那吧，她们好歹还有两个人，蒂娜可是一个人呢，虽然她平时忙得不得了，但是平安夜一个人实在是太孤单了吧。然后圣诞节再去马尔福庄园，和德拉科玩，顺便收点圣诞礼物。  
放假前苏格兰高地已经下了雪了，科丽安在霍格沃兹和小伙伴们都玩腻了，所以佩特拉叫她去玩雪的时候她有些兴致缺缺，不过她很乐意和她一起看动画片。佩特拉·维克多是一个大个子的小姑娘，亚麻色的头发，灰蓝色的眼睛眼窝很深，网球打得很好，比一般的小朋友还喜欢动画。  
“鼹鼠的故事？是好久没看了呢。”佩特拉拿出了科丽安指的带子，又接着翻起她的其他录像带，“我也很喜欢，我妈妈说她小时候就看过这个。你要不要看什么新的，看，蜘蛛侠。”  
“我知道，我看到你摆在桌上的玩具了。”  
看到佩特拉放动画，科丽安突然想到出门前玛利亚在问蒂娜要录放机，她不知道玛利亚什么时候会对麻瓜的东西感兴趣起来。“你有买音乐磁带吗？我外婆喜欢披头士，她说她年轻那会很多人模仿他们穿衣服，我本来不太爱摇滚的，但听多了也觉得还不错，我妈妈原来买了很多卡朋特的磁带……”  
佩特拉按下播放键，“蒂娜？喜欢摇滚？你知道凯特·布什吗？我最近挺喜欢她的，我觉得她像个女巫，很酷。”  
科丽安一下打了个颤，怪不得你喜欢我呢，“开始了，开始了，别说话了。”  
“你都看了不知道多少遍了……”  
***  
湖边的小木屋里生着暖暖的火，蒂娜·汤普森正把姜饼人放进烤箱，她有五十多岁了，但是看上去很年轻，不会觉得她因为年纪大了才头发花白，她的发色极浅，短发，波浪卷。  
“玛利亚，别动，我来帮你。”蒂娜忙设好烤箱，过去帮她放磁带，她很不擅长使用各种麻瓜用品，最简单的东西都能弄得一团糟。“这个我已经学会了……”蒂娜坚持自己按下了播放键，熟悉的经典前奏传来，然后是卡伦·卡朋特的仿佛邻家姐姐般的醇美嗓音，“When I was young I'd listen to the radio……”  
两人相视一笑，好久没有听这首歌了。看向摆在小桌上的相框，照片中的女孩穿着一身碎花裙子双手扶着帽檐笑得很开心，科丽安和罗丝越来越像了。泪水盈满眼眶，玛利亚仍旧微笑着，蒂娜拂去玛利亚眼角的泪水，“sweetheart，别太难过了……或者我还是让你一个人呆一会比较好……”  
蒂娜离开了房间，把门带上。  
“All my best memories, come back clearly to me, Some can even make me cry, just like before, it's yesterday once more……”玛利亚再也无法抑制她的泪水，哭泣无声却撕心裂肺。  
“科丽安十一岁了呢，她像你一样漂亮，除了眼睛像诺巴迪，她很健康，个性那么好，就像你一样……卡朋特的妹妹不久前去世了，麻瓜真是脆弱，哼……还有诺巴迪，你见到他了吗？科丽安真是可怜，爸爸妈妈都没有了……”  
玛利亚一个人在房间里呆了很久，直到科丽安回来敲房间的门。  
***  
“这是什么？”科丽安看着碗里形状奇怪的面团？问道，玛利亚显然也没有见过。  
“饺子。”蒂娜随口回答，给她们俩一人舀了一个。  
科丽安尝了一下，味道还不错，“和你的日本佬男朋友学的？”  
玛利亚和蒂娜和科丽安一起相处的机会很少，并不习惯听到这样和祖母说话的方式，但蒂娜完全不以为意，“现成的，我直接拿来煮的。”  
“蒂娜，你真的有男朋友？还是日本佬？”  
蒂娜看了玛利亚一眼，“克里斯从中国来的。”  
“哦，我又记错了。蒂娜的新同事，其实夏天就来了，他也单身，比蒂娜还老一点，但是很帅，超级帅。”科丽安告诉玛利亚她知道的八卦，“佩特拉都说想嫁给他呢。”  
这个圣诞节过得还算温馨，科丽安又和佩特拉疯玩了一天，然后就和玛利亚回家了。蒂娜也不准备给自己多放几天假，节礼日开始就去医院了。  
玛利亚带科丽安回家，然后再去马尔福庄园。不直接去是因为玛利亚不擅长幻影移形，马尔福庄园又不可能和一个麻瓜家通壁炉。  
科丽安和罗温一样不喜欢壁炉出行，拐着弯地抱怨，“浪费了多少飞路粉，两西可也是钱啊。”  
“就你万圣节收到的糖的价钱，够你用一辈子飞路粉了。”  
“哦。”  
科丽安没忘了之前答应了罗温的故事书，还给唐克斯寄了点零食。卢修斯舅舅和茜茜舅妈的礼物又是衣服，科丽安对于衣服本身不是很期待，但她珍视每一件来自舅舅一家的礼物。科丽安在家的时候给德拉科改装了一把儿童扫帚，但是最好在大人不知道的时候带他玩。  
***  
*以后应该不会再有这么无聊的圣诞节了。  
感觉这几章都有点无聊，二年级的故事整体更有意思些。  
*我刚刚看了二年级的圣诞，好像亲情线的年更连载。


	18. 庭院

14th Jan. 1985 Mon 雪  
开学一个星期了，学校生活重新习惯起来，很久没发生的麻烦事又要上门了。上午下了草药课，我和科丽安边走路边聊天，计划着下午去海格那玩，走到庭院时，看到喷泉旁边聚集了很多学生，我们也停下来看发生了什么事。  
“你对我们年级的每个人来说都是耻辱！”梅鲁拉朝本·库珀喊道。  
本瑟缩着说，看样子都快要哭了，“求你放过我吧，你就不能让我一个人呆着吗。”  
梅鲁拉依旧不依不饶，用恶毒的话语攻击本，“像你这样恶心的泥巴种不应该被允许进入霍格沃兹。把魔法留给巫师们吧。”  
科丽安把书往我手上一放，站到本的面前，我也往前凑了凑，然后本站到了我身边。  
“你就是学不会，是吗？海郡。”梅鲁拉鄙夷地说，“为什么你不更像你的疯子哥哥，玩个失踪什么的？听说你之前被游走球吓晕了？还不敢来上学？”  
“你才是每个人都不想见到的人。”科丽安正视着梅鲁拉，带着怒气认真地说。  
“你能怎么样？”她一脸坏笑，把魔杖拿出来，在手上把玩。  
“我不想和你决斗。”  
梅鲁拉皱起眉头，“那真是太糟糕了。”她说着朝科丽安扔出一个咒语，“Flipendo！”  
科丽安向后倒去，不知道从哪里出现的佩妮·黑伍德扶了她一下，“没事吧，科丽安？”科丽安没有给她过多的关注，咕哝了一句“不是我先的就行。”  
梅鲁拉一脸不屑地说，“我早就想这样做了。”我看她打算朝我和本发动攻击，把手放在衣袍中的魔杖上。旁边科丽安迅速站稳，左手推了推佩妮，右手挥动魔杖，“除你武器！”梅鲁拉的魔杖瞬间从她手中脱离，落在了不远处的雪地里，她一点都没有反应过来。  
“你居然会那个咒语，不公平！”梅鲁拉看上去很震惊，“你不可能比我更强，没人可以。”  
“我赢了，请你向本道歉，并且承诺不再欺负别人。”  
想也知道梅鲁拉不可能答应，她紫红双眸燃起了怒火，“我永远不会向你们这些失败者和泥巴种道歉，我是梅鲁拉·斯奈德，我们家四辈都是斯莱特林，我将成为霍格沃兹最伟大的女巫，我想怎么样就怎么样——”  
我那时已经看见斯内普教授和弗立维教授往这边走来，正好是从我们对面的方向过来，科丽安当然也看到了，但是直到斯内普咳了一下她才反应过来和教授们问好，显得很惊慌。我希望他们听到了梅鲁拉的慷慨陈词。  
梅鲁拉吓了一跳，转向斯内普，“斯，斯内普教授！”  
顿时，刚刚还剑拔弩张的两人都低下头不敢直视斯内普的目光。我那时心情不算紧张，以为教授们应当看得出这是谁的问题。  
“海郡，你和你那无可救药的哥哥一样爱出风头和惹麻烦。”斯内普教授一出声便全场肃静，他神情冷淡，先责问起科丽安来，“我想你很清楚，未经允许的私下决斗是严重违反校规的，我希望你能给我一个合理的解释。”  
科丽安抬头看他，眉头一皱，然后看向弗立维教授。  
弗立维教授叹了口气，“告诉我，是你使用第一个咒语的吗，海郡小姐？”  
“不是的！”科丽安立即看向梅鲁拉。“而且她还欺负本，她还叫他……泥巴种。”  
这下弗立维教授为科丽安说话就有理有据了，斯内普黑沉着脸看了一眼梅鲁拉，“斯奈德，你还真是会为斯莱特林添光，说话前也不知道看看场合。”又转过来不知在问弗立维教授还是科丽安，“不过，我想知道海郡小姐在哪里学的缴械咒？”他袖袍一甩向梅鲁拉的魔杖落地的方向伸手，那魔杖一下飞回到他手上。  
“是我教她的，我认为以海郡小姐的天分应当可以提前教给她一些高级咒语。”弗立维教授说。  
“但愿她的天分可以用在一些正确的地方，而不是违反校规。”斯内普轻哼了一声，把梅鲁拉的魔杖扔给她，“斯奈德、海郡，一个小时后，到西塔楼*见我，我和弗立维教授会再对关于你们的处罚进行一些讨论，根据事实。”  
科丽安张大嘴巴看着斯内普和梅鲁拉离开的背影，又连忙凑到刚刚赶走看热闹学生的弗立维教授身边，“弗立维教授，你会在那里吧？”弗立维教授只迟疑了一下，科丽安又急忙说，“梅鲁拉·斯奈德和斯内普教授一定会合起伙来欺负我的，弗立维教授，等会他扣我多少分，你也扣梅鲁拉·斯奈德多少分，要不然我……”  
“好了，好了，科丽安我当然会去，在这之前你可以再和我解释一下，先到我办公室来吧。”弗立维止住了科丽安这慌张的样子。  
“你太棒了，教授。哦，我和她们说一声就走。”科丽安还没忘了我们，她走过来，只说了一句不用等她了就准备走了。  
“科丽安！”佩妮叫住了她，科丽安回头，佩妮对她说，“你真勇敢，希望斯内普教授不要惩罚你。”  
科丽安愣了一下，微笑着朝她点点头，“谢谢。”然后就跟着弗立维教授走了。  
“佩妮？”  
她看了半天科丽安的背影，捧着脸说了一句，“她笑起来真是漂亮极了。”  
我知道最近唐克斯最近天天和她在一起玩，几天没找我们一起吃饭了，毕竟她们是住在一起的，成为像科丽安和我这样的朋友是很自然的事。现在她也想和科丽安成为朋友吗？  
佩妮突然摇了摇头，“不对，不笑也漂亮极了，是不是？”她看向我，一脸开心又担心的样子。  
“当然了。”我怔了一下，立即答应。  
“真是太谢谢你和科丽安了，罗温。”本抹着眼泪说，“我真的很没用，是我连累了科丽安，本来不关她的事。”  
“别这样说，我们是朋友嘛。”我看了看佩妮，又看向本，“你要学那个咒语吗？我觉得你应该学，问弗立维教授，或者科丽安，你的魔咒学那么好，一定可以的。”  
“我，就算学了，也不敢对别人用的……”  
虽然他总是表现出对新事物的恐惧，但是他的成绩在任何一科都不差。  
“你一开始还不敢骑扫帚呢，现在不是很熟练嘛。”我那时在思考我该怎么说，我说他可以做到，他不相信，未必是真的不相信，只是一直以来习惯这么回答了，如果我说他活该被欺负能不能唤醒一定他的斗志呢？  
这时候佩妮拍着他的肩开始安慰他，“本，别丧气了，其实很多人都受过斯奈德的欺负或是嘲弄，很少有人敢和她正面对抗，科丽安是很勇敢，但害怕也是人之常情。我们在这本来就是为了学习和交朋友的，不要因为斯奈德那样的人忘了这一点。而且，我相信你被分到格兰芬多一定是有理由的，可能你自己都不知道你其实有多勇敢呢。”  
本看向佩妮，突然哭得更凶了，“谢谢，谢谢你们……罗温，佩妮。”  
然后出现了一个从未有过的午餐组合。  
我仿佛知道了佩妮受欢迎的原因，不只是灿烂的金发和精致的脸庞，她所具有的积极向上的能量，善良与亲和持续地对所有人散发。而科丽安，她的积极情绪更多的是对于她自身而言，或者只有最亲近的朋友才能感受到。  
我看了下时间，不知道要不要去西塔楼那边看一看，又觉得教授不会欢迎多余的人看热闹。  
佩妮提议我们先去弗立维教授办公室找科丽安然后陪她一起去西塔楼，如果教授不愿意我们听就在外面等。我说好，但是我还没有习惯她的突然亲近，她大概察觉到了我的疑惑，告诉了我她想和科丽安成为朋友。从很久之前就开始了，但每次她想和科丽安说几句话，偏偏她都好像正好有事，不然还以为科丽安故意避着她呢。  
我没告诉她科丽安真有点那个意思。她说她这次是下定了决心的，希望我能帮忙约科丽安和她见面。我答应了，我喜欢佩妮，愿意和她成为朋友，也愿意她和科丽安成为朋友。  
我和佩妮走在八楼走廊，在两间教室之间的空地玻璃窗前停了下来，一开始我还没注意，是佩妮的惊呼让我注意到窗外，我顿时被吓了一跳——科丽安漂浮在那。她骑在一个横放的矮梯子上，右手拿着魔杖在施漂浮咒（还能是什么咒呢？），她发现了我们，撑在梯子上的手小心翼翼抬起来笑着向我们挥了挥。  
我惊呆了，和佩妮连忙跑到窗边，拍着玻璃和她喊太危险了。就算隔音效果很好，我认为她应该看得懂我的意思。她笑了笑继续扶着梯子往西边飘。我也没办法，现在再去西塔楼也没什么必要了，下到四楼再走上去确实没有直接往西边飞过几扇窗户方便。  
下午还要上课，我答应了佩妮告诉科丽安明天中午在海格的小屋和她见面，就此分开回各自的宿舍拿书。下午上魔法史的时候，科丽安精神不是很高，虽然没有谁在魔法史的课堂上精神高涨的，我还是以为有被扣了二十五分的原因。几节课把扣的分加回来不是难事，不过在宾斯教授这就不要想了，他可能根本不知道学院杯的分数这回事儿。  
晚上回去科丽安和我说了西塔楼的事，她下午在想的不是被扣的分数，而是冰和宝库。她不想再提因为梯子最后比梅鲁拉还多被扣了五分的事，我心里觉得就这五分来说她真是活该，连我都被吓到了。  
据她的叙述，在教授们扣了分批评教育完正要放她们回去的时候，费尔奇突然突然着急地跑过来找斯内普教授，说话中提到了冰和宝库。斯内普和弗立维教授立即赶她们走。科丽安想偷偷跟上去看一看，没想到梅鲁拉也有这个想法，还先她一步。斯内普和费尔奇打开那了扇封锁禁区的门，里面是一条走廊，科丽安跟在梅鲁拉后面一点，在门外看到里面有许多散在分布大小不一的冰块冰堆，奇形怪状的，梅鲁拉进门躲在一块比较大的冰后面，科丽安也跟了进去。  
她不是很清楚地听到一些费尔奇和斯内普的对话，费尔奇说传说宝库里不仅有无上的财宝还有使人强大的古老魔法，他们还提到了海郡事件。科丽安不知道什么是海郡事件，但那很显然和她哥哥有关，梅鲁拉却一副一切尽在掌握的样子，但问她她又不说，尽管就算她真的知道也不会告诉科丽安，但科丽安觉得她故作高深的可能性更大。还有，梅鲁拉也想找到宝库。如果传说是真的，她这样的人有此追求不奇怪。  
“那她为什么老说同样寻找宝库的你哥哥疯了，按她的意思她自己不也是个疯子吗？”  
科丽安摇了摇头，掐着嗓子语气傲慢地说：“就算我有闲心向一个傻瓜坦露心声，也不会冒着被霍格沃兹最卑鄙的两个人发现的危险。”  
我不禁笑出了声。  
“你看，我都没想到她这么看她院长。”  
那条走廊的确很可疑，那里很可能有和雅各布有关的线索。科丽安说想要去看看，但有些迟疑，可能是因为我。她一直让我知道这些事，我也一直说会和她一起的，但我毕竟不是一个热衷于破坏规则的人。  
“星期四晚上天文课之后怎么样？”我问。  
***  
门环：What flies around all day but never goes anywhere?  
← A sponge.  
******  
*第一次写的时候包括游戏里，在西塔楼场景完全没有罗温的戏份，改写的觉得选在西塔楼说事很奇怪，但是游戏里就是在西塔楼，可能为了游戏里的场景衔接。我这虽然不知道怎么编一个在西塔楼的理由也懒得改了。


	19. 佩妮

8th Jan. 1985 Tue 阴  
我从不会低估流言在霍格沃兹的传播速度，更别说昨天的事件本就发生在大庭广众的庭院里，人尽皆知根本用不着到今天。加上星期二的早上是在公共休息室碰到曼迪·爱德华兹的高危时间，如果她含针带刺来几句我毫不意外，我昨天就说如果科丽安怕麻烦应该提前十分钟出门的，可是她起不来。  
我们一下楼，就见双臂环抱胸前的曼迪缓步走向我们，“请告诉我你没有给再次拉文克劳失去二十分，科丽安·海郡。”  
“这不是科丽安的错。她只是为了维护她的朋友。”我皱起眉头。  
“没关系的罗温。对不起，我会想办法把分数加回来的。”科丽安一如既往的看起来十分乖巧。  
这时候我看到切斯特从外面进来，对他眨了眨眼，希望他能管管这个多管闲事的大小姐。  
曼迪继续用高傲的语气对科丽安说，“你最好这样，我们每个人都在为你糟糕的决定感到焦虑。你在毁掉我们赢得学院杯的机会。”  
“那我该怎么做呢？”  
“你最好——”  
“去上课，好好上课，好好完成你的作业。乖乖地别惹麻烦。”切斯特打断了曼迪。曼迪明显被吓了一跳，又瞪了科丽安一眼，讥讽道：“这也太为难她了。”  
切斯特皱着眉看了曼迪一眼，后者冷哼一声走开了，然后他把我们赶去上课了。我们昨晚聊到曼迪的时候，科丽安还猜她暗恋切斯特呢，这看起来不像那么回事儿啊。  
等会要上魔药课，现在时间有点晚了，我们各自从大厅拿了一个三明治边走边吃，科丽安一路脚步匆匆眉头微蹙，我一开始还以为是曼迪的原因，她一句话让我差点噎着，“你说斯内普教授是不是，其实是喜欢乖巧的金发小女孩呢？”我拍着胸口把面包咽下去，她又来一句，“不对啊，我也算是这样的啊，难道是头发的颜色太浅了？……你笑什么……别噎着了。”  
已经噎着了。科丽安因为最近作业只得了个A又对斯内普怨念起来，她那天和唐克斯一起写的，她还随便帮唐克斯写了一点，结果都是A，让她赌气地说再也不好好写魔药作业了，还能保持一点对魔药的热情。这样的话其实在说她还是很在意斯内普的评价的，我好像突然明白了她有点膈应那个“乖巧的金发小女孩”的原因。  
佩妮·黑伍德可不是传说斯内普最喜欢的最有魔药天赋的一年级嘛，还可以常常到魔药教室去帮忙，额外做些实验。其实斯内普又没有禁止学生课后去教室做实验，但是科丽安和他相处不太好。我觉得科丽安没必要羡慕佩妮，如果我妈妈是个不会比斯内普差的魔药高手，自己家有个实验室还有用不完的药材，我可不会担心我的魔药成绩。在学校好好上课，假期里多投入一些，一个暑假应该可以把从OWLS到NEWTs需要知道的魔药全部至少试上一遍。  
进了教室科丽安就恢复了正常，一脸乖巧地走到斯内普教授面前认错，“我真的很对不起，斯内普教授，我想再为在庭院决斗的事道歉。”  
我知道在这个时候盯着她看有点奇怪，她的绿眼睛忽闪忽闪的好像有光，真是太漂亮了。  
“唯一一件比你更不让我在意的事，是你的道歉。坐下，海郡。”他面无表情地说，科丽安就坐回来了。我真不敢相信有人会对那张脸那么冷漠，说实话，我有点佩服斯内普。  
科丽安今天兴致不高，上课的状态非常随意，或许这样反而不会出什么事。今天的魔药课在复习遗忘药水，非常平静，看来，不是每个遇到曼迪·爱德华兹的星期二都有糟糕的魔药课。  
下了课科丽安要去赴那个我给她安排的“约会”，下午没有课，我拿了个三明治回寝室准备直接开始看书看到晚上。我和科丽安说的时候她没什么特别的反应，回来的时候满嘴都是佩妮怎么那么漂亮那么友好。我一点也不意外她会喜欢佩妮，只要对科丽安友善一点，很容易获得她的好感。然而我还是要感叹，只需要一次交谈就可以让不那么喜欢自己的人有这样的转变，我想那是我不可能有的人格魅力。  
她还带回来个球，海格做的那种岩石蛋糕大小的浅黄色毛球，毛茸茸软绵绵，短手短脚藏在毛里，两个亮晶晶的黑眼珠滴溜转，杀伤力不亚于糖可爱，我看这颜色还正好介于佩妮和科丽安的发色之间。  
“佩妮说她不缺猫，我也没有别的回礼送，就白拿一只蒲绒绒啦。”  
我看向壁炉边睡觉的糖可爱，不知道淘气猫在自己的地位面临重大威胁的时刻，会不会改过自新。  
“你记得之前那只小仙子吗，我带佩妮去看她了，我给她想了一个名字，铛普铃。”  
“铛普铃？有点耳熟，好像是种食物？”  
科丽安点头，“一种中国食物，我也是今年圣诞才知道的。”  
“佩妮说喜欢我的眼睛。我也喜欢她的眼睛，她眼睛的颜色和我妈妈一样。”  
“她说有事可以找她帮忙，我觉得魔药我没必要找她。但是她还自称知道霍格沃兹的所有流言呢。”  
……  
或许下次我们的午餐队伍又会多一位朋友。  
刚刚我突然想到了一个问题，我走到科丽安的床头看了一眼她和家人的照片。科丽安和雅各布的眼睛像海郡先生，都是绿色的。上次我见过海郡夫人本人，她和马尔福先生的眼睛都是灰蓝色的，和佩妮眼睛的湛蓝色不同。佩妮倒是和科丽安外婆的有着相似的眸色——明亮的天空一般的蓝。  
科丽安知道我看出了什么，叹了口气大概又觉得麻烦了，“外婆是亲的，妈妈不是。我妈妈生我的时候死了，我只在照片上见过她。我一开始叫做妈妈的人只有我妈妈，她就是我的妈妈。”  
她的话里并没有区分两个“妈妈”，我愣了一会才明白过来。  
***  
门环：What runs across the floor without legs?  
← A flag.  
  



	20. 夜访走廊

17th Jan. 1984 Thr 阴  
今晚天文课之后我们偷偷溜到了西塔楼，手里拿着闪着光的魔杖，还是觉得走廊很暗。我们都不是第一次来这，很快就来到了那道上锁的门前。  
“阿拉霍洞开。”  
科丽安用了一个开锁咒，门锁倒不难开。  
我一进去就感到了刺骨凉意，和这里比起来地窖都算得上暖和了。  
“科丽安，你上次来过这？”  
“是，跟着斯内普和费尔奇进来的。”  
“那你怎么不提醒我加衣服呢？”  
“Good point. 我也觉得有些冷。……好吧我忘记了。我们上次不是学了保暖咒吗？用一下吧。”  
“我刚刚开始就在对自己使用，但是效果不太好，一下就凉下来了。”  
“我也是，得不停地念，看来还得多练练。”  
我们在阴暗寒冷的走廊里小心缓慢地前进，对话减轻了一些慌张和恐惧。  
“我们不会碰到费尔奇吧，这里离他的办公室这么近。”  
“罗温，你千万别说这样的话。斯内普、梅鲁拉、曼迪，哪次你不是说什么来什么。”科丽安径直往前走，走向走廊尽头的房间。  
这时候我听到了一些奇怪的动静，科丽安也发觉了，停下脚步四处张望，我指着我们之间的不知道什么时候蹿出来的猫，“洛丽丝夫人。”  
棕黄花斑，一双红眼的洛丽丝夫人凶狠地朝我们嘶了几声，然后往走廊外面跑了。  
“你觉得它是去找费尔奇了吗？”我看着猫跑出去，还没反应过来就被科丽安拉着往外跑了，“我不知道，但我们最好回到安全的地方比如公共休息室。”  
回到空无一人的公共休息室，科丽安到壁炉边生火，边骂我乌鸦嘴。  
“也不算吧，费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人虽然常常是一个组合，但不能算一回事。”我把手靠近火源，“那里可真冷。”  
“还好洛丽丝夫人不会说话，因为糖可爱费尔奇之前就怀疑我了。”  
“啊，希望我们不要被发现了，我打听到的关于他怎么惩罚学生的简直让斯内普看起来像一个友善的赫奇帕奇。”  
“今天感觉什么都没发现呢。”  
“那么我们什么时候再去一次吧。”  
我们相视而笑，这样的经历还挺有意思的不是吗？  
***  
门环：What invention allows you to see through walls?   
← Water.  



	21. 情人节

14th Feb. 1985 Thr 情人节  
今天公共休息室里多了些粉红色的装饰，心形图案，鸽子和玫瑰，我个人觉得和蓝色不是很搭。情人节在目前和以后很长一段时间应该不会和我有什么关系，今天对我来说不过就是一个普通的星期二*，我已经准备好接受斯内普教授的嘲讽和宾斯教授的洗礼了。  
大厅里也是充满了情人节的氛围，猫头鹰在上空飞来飞去，送巧克力和情书。科丽安和我为了少受些干扰坐在了最边上，早餐里有南瓜汁，科丽安第不知道多少遍告诉我霍格沃兹的南瓜汁不如她外婆做的。我也不是很喜欢平常作为食物的南瓜，但万圣节就是另一回事了。  
我们绝不是因为这些热闹和我们无关而刻意转移话题，我想我不是，我对周围的一切仍饶有兴趣，而科丽安，我认为仅以她的容貌就一定会收到情书的。那只灰扑扑的猫头鹰朝这里飞过来的时候我一点都不意外，科丽安放下南瓜汁，瞪大眼睛看了看她边上，没有别人，她又看向我，一瞬间的事，猫头鹰把信封扔在她手上了，非常精准。我对她看我的那一眼十分不解，第一次怀疑她是否该被分到拉文克劳。开玩笑的。  
“我居然还有这一天。”科丽安激动地拆开信封。  
“这有什么奇怪的，科丽安你这么漂亮。如果只有一封信才是怪事呢。”我面不改色，又拿起一个牛角包。  
当她从信封里拿出三封信时表情十分奇妙，“这都能让你说中？”  
我也一时无语，为什么会有人组团寄情书？这些人是想省两个信封吗？科丽安浏览信件内容的时候，我可以看到大大的名字就写在情书背面的空白处：M.瓦格泰尔、K.杜克、O.斯拉斯顿，这三位好汉还真是大方。  
她还没来得及看完，第二只猫头鹰来了。然后是第三只，没有了。如果科丽安再年长几岁一定不止是这样的，这情书的数量没有多到打消她回信的想法。但是除了那三个奇葩，都没有属全名，我也懒得帮她猜那些个字母是谁，那就回三封信吧。  
都是匆匆看了一眼落款就收起来了，科丽安把三个信封往魔药课本里一塞，抱起坩埚倒是比我还先准备好去上课。  
梅鲁拉·斯奈德和科丽安似乎建立起了什么奇特的默契。尽管经历了疥疮药和振奋药事件，她们每次还是坐得这么近，不知道是谁想对谁使坏。时间多了之后座位成习惯的是有的，我希望这并不表示她们变友好了。  
她们在上课前低声交流了几句，科丽安后来告诉我那只是关于寻找宝库的无聊试探。  
今天两人一组制作除草剂，或许是因为收到情书心情不错，科丽安状态很好，连带着我也动作顺畅起来，我们很快就完成了第一阶段的步骤。为了不被啰嗦，科丽安特意等到斯内普忙着骂巴纳比·李的时候去拿材第二阶段的材料。然后我们边看书边等待，又过了二十分钟左右，我往坩埚中加入两份霍克拉普果汁，科丽安调中火加热10秒，我趁热加入2滴弗洛伯毛虫黏液。  
然后是搅拌，这一步交给科丽安更稳妥些，我发现斯内普教授要求的顺时针搅拌的次数比书上多了两次，我本想和科丽安讨论一下，她非常专注且了然于胸的样子，我便没有出声，默数着搅拌次数，她按斯内普说的搅拌了七次，最后挥动魔杖，完成。果然是令人作呕的味道，非常成功，我想。  
我装起了一小瓶，我从没这么快完成过任务，大部分同学还在等待第二阶段，我问她要不要告诉斯内普，不过现在她好像已经没什么兴趣在魔药课上好好表现了，说了句随我，也不动坩埚了，就在旁边接着看书，或者撑着脑袋发发呆。  
我本来也在看书的，突然瞥见科丽安发呆的样子特别好看，注意力被转移过去，正好听到她对梅鲁拉说，“你应该再搅拌两圈。”  
“什么？”梅鲁拉疑惑地看向她。  
“斯内普教授说顺时针转七次，你只转了五次。”她撑着脑袋语气随意地说，用这种方式提醒死对头会让对方抓狂的。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”梅鲁拉皱起眉头。  
“令我震惊，但是基于无可置疑的事实，海郡是对的。”斯内普教授的声音一响起，科丽安立即坐直了，我叫了一句“斯内普教授”，他看了看我们的魔药，已经是完成了一段时间的样子了。他看着科丽安说，“即使是像你这样愚蠢无能的傻瓜，通过跟随指导也可以成为一个中等的女巫，海郡。拉文克劳加五分。”斯内普说完就从她身边走过去了。  
科丽安呆愣了一会，“谢谢，斯内普教授。”  
斯内普走到教室中间，宣布下课。梅鲁拉气愤地看了她半天，一句话没说就走了。  
科丽安第一次遇到这种事，我是说斯内普教授的加分，加上情书，别提多开心了。回到休息室发现切斯特更值得羡慕，他还有很多巧克力，我们经过的时候他还分给我们两块。奥莱恩也是，他明明才二年级，我想应该是因为上一场魁地奇比赛让他收获了很多粉丝。曼迪一脸苦恼地抱怨收到了很多情书，我可看不了这个，拉着科丽安上楼了。  
下午没有课，我写信给唐克斯约她和佩妮出来 ，在城堡里，糖可爱有时候能做天晴的工作，只不过回不回来就得看她自己高兴了。科丽安趴在床上重新拆开刚刚没看完的信，她本来想念给我听，但是一封平平无奇，一封不像情书，念起来没意思，最后还是那三位好汉没让人失望，又是什么银发洋娃娃，又是像蒲绒绒金丝雀一般，又是眼睛使翡翠宝石黯然失色……我听得直打颤，我再喜欢科丽安也写不出来这样的鬼东西。  
“我的头发是浅金色，浅金色！”  
我看得出这些诗歌显然讨好到了科丽安，但她只给出了这么一句反应。  
她找了一个木匣子把这些情书收好，然后坐到书桌前写回信，她没有思路，我又催着她出门，然后她匆匆写了三张一样的只有两行的感谢信，塞到一个信封里。  
我们先去了趟猫头鹰棚屋，这里今天也让我大开眼界，猫头鹰的“房间”空了一半，乱糟糟一地各色丝带和没能成功送出去的粉红信封。科丽安让天晴把信封送了出去，我提议按科丽安平时寄信的频率，可以让天晴到我们寝室来住。  
之后我们去了神奇动物保护区。佩妮和唐克斯带着糖可爱过来的，这次科丽安抱着蒲绒绒，她打算叫她帕芙可爱*。真是随意的名字。科丽安首先去找她的老朋友铛普铃小仙子，告诉她今天收到了很多情书，还有斯内普教授给她加了五分。可能，其实是不动声色地向两个赫奇帕奇小朋友炫耀？  
“佩妮没有给你写吗？怎么会没有呢，果然她还是更喜欢坩埚，最近她总是待在魔药课教室里。”唐克斯说，“不能说是最近，应该是总是。”  
科丽安没理她，注意力转向了帕芙。  
“怎么会，我当然是更喜欢科丽安的。”佩妮急忙说。  
“那你能帮我偷点魔药出来吗？”科丽安随口问道。  
“啊？你要干什么呢？”佩妮看上去有些为难，“那个，你说说看，我看看能不能帮你。”  
科丽安这才抬头看向她，笑了笑，“没有，随便问问的。我说过我也很喜欢魔药的吧，但是斯内普教授不喜欢我，我想知道你去帮忙的时候是什么样的。”  
“科丽安，你不用总是叫他斯内普教授，他又不在这里。”  
“要是罗温说这话就不一定了。”  
我当时在吃纸杯蛋糕，塞得满嘴都是，要不然我要反驳一番的。  
佩妮松了口气，笑着说，“他大多数时候都不在，只是让我有机会自己多学一点。”她突然有些支吾，“其实……也不是只有我会去。最近，另一个斯莱特林的女孩在那里帮忙，感觉……不太友好……”  
科丽安突然有了点兴趣，“她欺负你吗？”  
“也不是，她甚至不和我说话。就是感觉很不友好，还有看不起我的样子，可能是因为她觉得我还不够格收到斯内普教授的课后辅导吧。”佩妮回想着说，“她的银色头发比科丽安的更浅，和琪亚拉差不多吧，我叫她冷冰冰小姐。”  
“我是浅金色啦！”  
公正地说，将那样的颜色认成银色，情有可原，她的发色极浅，若是海郡夫人的头发描述成浅金色不会有什么争议，我第一次见到她那天，写日记的时候，对于她的发色也犹豫了一会呢。  
至于佩妮说的银发冷冰冰小姐，我好像有点印象，“万佩尔？”我一出声，大家都看向了我，“据说斯内普教授很喜欢她，就像弗立维教授对科丽安这么偏爱。她很低调，但斯莱特林都说她是霍格沃兹最漂亮的女孩。”  
就是因为那些斯莱特林的话让我留意了她，如果我没有见过科丽安或许会勉强同意。  
“弗立维教授对我有很偏爱吗？”  
“真的假的？佩妮，她比科丽安还漂亮？”唐克斯好奇地问。  
佩妮看了看科丽安，“我不这么觉得，她白得太吓人了。”  
“白得吓人？人如其名*啊。我知道了，我想我见过她，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛上。”唐克斯看向我，“是那个全场欢呼的时候一脸冷漠地坐在那的家伙吗？我觉得她很没有魁地奇精神耶。”  
我点点头。  
佩妮说：“她和斯莱特林的找球手丹娜·瑞斯是好朋友，都是四年级。”  
怪不得说佩妮什么都知道呢。  
“下周是我们学院和斯莱特林的比赛。”科丽安说，“你们要和我们坐在一起吗？”  
“当然了！”佩妮说。  
“不是我说，你们的找球手估计飞不过丹娜·瑞斯。”唐克斯开始分析起比赛来，“不过你们有一个超厉害的新追球手，叫……什么来着？”  
“奥莱恩·埃默里。”我提醒道。  
“对呀，我看还是希望很大的。还有塞西尔·海勒这样的队长。”  
“佩妮是海勒的粉丝。”  
“对啊，他很帅，你们不觉得吗？而且拉文克劳还有让我感叹击球手的发挥也可以决定比赛的考克斯。”  
“对呀，安娜超棒的！”  
“而且她对魔法史也很有研究。”  
我早就说过我和科丽安都很喜欢安娜·考克斯。  
“别提魔法史，罗温，我想到我的论文还没写呢。”唐克斯拍着脑袋说。  
***  
门环：What two words have a thousand letters in them?  
← A window.  
******  
*其实是星期四，第一次写的时候错看成1984年的日历了，以为是星期二，所以接了魔药课的情节，怎么办怎么办怎么办，我不想再拆分情节重写啊！！！我不管我不管我不管，不改了。  
*帕芙可爱Puffcute，因为猫的名字是Candycute（游戏里猫的默认名字），然后蒲绒绒的英文是Puffskein，是很随意吧。  
*Wan|pale：白|白。


	22. RvsS

23rd Feb. 1985 Sat 阴  
今天我见到了一场世界魁地奇史上也少有的比赛：我们和斯莱特林打成了平局。我目前也没有去查证，但我想世界上顶尖队伍的追球手的水平不会打出这样的分差。另外，我没想到佩妮才是我们中间最狂热的魁地奇爱好者，她为拉文克劳欢呼的样子，让我都想和她换件袍子了。  
比赛刚开场的时候我们的追球手就连进三球，我都还没找好舒服的位置坐呢。佩妮激动万分地欢呼，唐克斯和科丽安边聊着目光都没离开过场上，魁地奇爱好小组依旧在前排讨论得热火朝天。拿着一袋糖豆的我仿佛成了没有魁地奇精神的冷冰冰小姐。  
科丽安：“安娜和瑞斯这是在打棒球吗？真的，那个瑞斯好暴力啊。”  
唐克斯：“棒球是什么？”  
科丽安：“我也不知道。”  
转眼间，拉文克劳又进了一个球。  
从一开场，比赛就是一边倒的状态，在不长的时间不内，我们的比分蹭蹭上涨。艾瑞卡·瑞斯依旧把游走球打得砰砰响，但是差点砸到的经常是他们自己人。比赛中段，斯莱特林的射门也多了起来，但是我们的守门员今天简直被墙附体了。  
领先100分时，科丽安激动地说，“我们的守门员也太厉害了。”  
“是啊。”我附和，“和上一场完全不一样的感觉。”  
“本来就不是一个人啊。上一场拉文克劳上的是替补守门员。”佩妮说。  
“哦，我又看见飞贼了，在斯莱特林这边的杆子下面，往球场中央了，丹娜·瑞斯也看见了！”唐克斯喊道。  
拉文克劳再进一球，丹娜·瑞斯绕过斯莱特林球门，朝飞贼俯冲下去，越来越近，拉文克劳的找球手杜克从球场中间过来，只慢了一点点。紧张时刻，一个游走球从丹娜·瑞斯左前方飞来，来自安娜·考克斯。现在是拉文克劳的机会了，观众们还没反应过来，另一个游走球差点撞上了杜克的脑袋——来自他后方的艾瑞卡·瑞斯。  
“真让人着急，这么好的机会。”我叹了口气。  
“杜克已经很棒了，用他那把破扫帚飞得差不了丹娜·瑞斯多少。”佩妮为我们的找球手说了一句。  
“我们的找球手叫杜克？”科丽安问。  
“是你们的找球手太没存在感了吗？”唐克斯忍不住吐槽，“科丽安，你也太不关心自己学院的队伍了吧？”  
我觉得像佩妮这样了解别的队伍的情况才更奇怪呢。不过杜克这个名字是有点耳熟，晚上科丽安翻出她的情书我才想起来，原来是三位好汉之一啊。  
“一般只有自己打的时候才最好玩啊。”科丽安说，“我看得出来比赛很精彩。哦，斯莱特林终于进了一个球。”  
“没有击球手，我能看睡着。”唐克斯说。  
“我可不会，我们球队进的球越多越好。”科丽安说，“而且就是有击球手啊，这两个游走球太抢眼了，满场横冲直撞，但是看起来斯莱特林的追球手不是很习惯。”  
“还有他们的守门员不知道怎么了，拉文克劳的追球手状态再好，领先140分也太夸张了吧。”  
不过，看到斯莱特林找球手焦虑的样子还真是挺有意思的，当时我就想，照这样下去，她抓到飞贼也会输的。  
我们再次注意到飞贼时它又到了斯莱特林的球门附近。最后时刻，丹娜·瑞斯突然加速起来，咻咻咻绕着杆子飞了三圈，然后直直地上升到最高的球门上方，在所有人都没反应过来的时候，她把飞贼抓在了手里。而一个来自海勒的鬼飞球刚穿过了第二高的那个球门。  
以上就是这场平局的部分经过。  
***  
门环：What's taken before you get it?   
← Post office.


	23. GvsH

9th Mar. 1985 Sat 阴  
科丽安说她今天要去温室帮忙，让我和唐克斯她们去看比赛，我知道她是想去打探走廊，有点犹豫到底去做什么。一般星期六的时候我会在早餐时边看书，慢悠悠地在大厅待到快吃午饭，科丽安不一定总和我一起，下午我会去图书馆，如果天气好的话就到庭院或训练场去。  
今天按照原计划当然是和所有人一起去看格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇的比赛，所以早上我没有带书出来，如果科丽安不要我和她一起去温室，我又不想出门的话，或许我会回休息室。  
难得专心吃早餐，让我发现了科丽安真的吃得很多。我一直有这种印象，我自己也吃得不少，毕竟我们正是长身体的时候，但她那安静时明明是不食人间烟火的外表，这样的食量真是让人意外。或许我也该再多吃一点，我记得初相识那会我们一般高，现在她比我高了将近一英寸了呢。  
她一开始说三明治，南瓜汁是无聊的早餐，一边一下就干掉了，速度之快让我目瞪口呆。我本以为她赶着去温室，她又装起一碗蘑菇浓汤。  
这时候唐克斯把餐盘往她旁边一放坐了下来，鼓动着科丽安一起去看比赛，“我和佩妮上次可是去为拉文克劳加油了呢。”  
“我又没让你去。”  
“这话听起来可够无情的。”  
“我在格兰芬多也是有朋友的。”  
“我可以坐这吗？”佩妮来到了科丽安的另一边。  
“当然。”科丽安朝她点头，又对我说，“我可真是受欢迎啊。”  
我低头笑了起来，然后告诉唐克斯，“科丽安答应了要去温室帮忙。”  
“斯普劳特教授会去看我们的比赛，不是吗？”佩妮问道。  
“当然。所以总有人要去搞定那些雏菊根。”科丽安边说着，拿起一块面包干在汤里蘸了蘸，“罗温会和你们去的，是吧？”  
本来我和科丽安都不是很热衷于魁地奇，只要看自己学院的比赛就好了，但是上一场比赛的精彩真是使人印象深刻，我不介意再见证一下什么戏剧性的场面。更重要的是，有朋友一起呀。  
“是吧……”我看了看佩妮，还有唐克斯，她们好像挺希望我能去的？“你们不介意等等我吧。”  
“当然。不过科丽安你干嘛要找这么无聊的事做？”唐克斯的三明治差不多吃掉了，不过她没有再拿什么东西，对呀，那可是一个不小的三明治。  
“对啊，我无聊嘛。”科丽安又拿了两个蛋挞。  
“无聊就和我们去看魁——”  
“斯普劳特教授会给我加分的。”  
“——地奇嘛！……好吧，我还是不很理解。”  
“科丽安真是有学院荣誉感啊！”  
“佩妮，别和罗温一样就会夸她，肯定是因为又被斯内普扣分了。”  
“不，我没有。”科丽安用眼神询问之后把佩妮盘子里最后一片咸肉吃掉了。  
我有些发怔地看着科丽安，“科丽安，你真厉害。”  
“又怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“看到了吗，唐克斯？大家就是喜欢夸我。好了我现在就去温室了。”科丽安站起来，转过身跳过长椅，“顺便一提，佩妮，你的头发真是太好看了。”  
科丽安走出了大厅，应该没来得及听到唐克斯最后一句话，“不，罗温只是觉得你吃太多了。”  
是这样的。  
今天的比赛和上一场比起来平平无奇，对于我来说异常漫长。一开始我也是饶有兴趣，在赫奇帕奇进球时鼓几下掌，到后面我只觉得这些个赫奇帕奇姑娘的头发哪个不比比赛好看。唐克斯一头爆炸粉毛，赫奇帕奇每进一个球，她就变长变短变直变卷变橙变紫，对，就是变了这么多次，最后还是输给了格兰芬多，120-290，可想而知这比赛有多么漫长了。佩妮的金发长直且柔顺，她每天都会编起麻花辫，就是我最爱的那类头发，赫奇帕奇找球手差点抓到飞贼时她把头发跳散了，我说帮她编起来，可她根本就坐不住。还有银发的琪亚拉，她的头发看起来和科丽安差不多长，但她是直发，其实是短一点的，她的皮肤和眼眸也是浅色的，我真的很少看到整个颜色比科丽安还浅的人。  
我和琪亚拉聊了几句，我之前就知道她和唐克斯和佩妮住在一个寝室，但是又单独为她隔开一个空间。唐克斯猜测她会不会有什么不能见人的“浅色病”，我说根本就不存在这种东西。她说起话来的感觉和她表现出来的气质无二，细声细气，温柔甜美。在魁地奇球赛的观众席讨论神话故事这种事我是不好意思说的，我和她约好有机会和她和佩妮一起去给霍格沃兹的幽灵讲故事。  
对于比赛结果，我的赫奇帕奇朋友当然是失望的，但是就目前四个学院的分数来看，没有谁能确保夺冠，最后两场比赛完全可能彻底改变排名。  
魁地奇比赛后的大厅可不是一般的热闹，回到寝室我才敢问科丽安今天有没有去走廊。结果她真的在魁地奇比赛的日子在最无聊的一号温室工作。  
“没有。塔伯特·温格也在温室帮忙。”  
“那个总是独来独往的男孩？原来他对草药感兴趣。”我回想了一下那个五官棱角分明的棕发男孩的样子，“我觉得他很帅。”  
科丽安停顿了一下，“我也觉得他很帅，像只鹰，或许他是靠长相分到我们学院的。你们的肤色还挺搭。”  
我也停顿了一下，“你在说什么啊？我觉得走廊的事我们得计划一下。你得想好进去以后要怎么办。”  
“第一步，就是不带罗温·肯纳。”  
“……”  
“我开玩笑的。你接着说。”  
“就我们之前在那边晃悠的结果，洛丽丝夫人基本上固定在那守门了，这是一个问题。还有费尔奇，他好像很早就觉得你很可疑。”  
科丽安看了糖可爱一眼，“怪谁呢？”  
“要是我们能多几个帮手会不会更好？你确定不告诉唐克斯她们？”  
“我怕麻烦。不过你这样一说……如果她可以帮我骗走费尔奇是很好。”  
“猫呢？”  
“我有想过催眠药剂。”  
“佩妮不是很擅长魔药吗？”  
科丽安突然用不善的眼神扫了我一眼。  
“我像是个连催眠药剂都做不出来的人吗？”  
“好吧，我只是想给大家都找点事做。”  
不喜欢被人说不知道或是不会做什么，这点她倒是和很多拉文克劳一样。  
“门后面有什么我们也不知道，只能先这样了吧。如果又碰到魔鬼网，我们可以用击退咒。”科丽安沉默了一会，“说不定就是我看到的景象，我不确定……罗温，我不认为我看到的那些冰是什么友善的东西。”  
“我知道你很厉害，科丽安，你或许觉得你一个人没问题，或许你真的可以对付那些未知的危险。”我想了很久才说出这些话，不免有些严肃，“但是唐克斯她们不知道也就算了，我知道了就不能让你一个人去。而且我相信我们的朋友们都很愿意帮忙。”  
“我也相信，但是……好吧，我会去找佩妮的，明天就去，好了吧？”科丽安改变了主意，“让我看看佩妮是有多擅长魔药吧。”  
还是不服输啊，我有点想去当个裁判了。  
***  
门环：What's black when clean and white when dirty?   
← Your picture.


	24. 催眠药

10th Mar. 1985 Sun 多云  
尽管今天天气还不错，但我没打算去室外，因为没有去图书馆的周末是不完整的。我睡到比平时晚了一点，科丽安还没起来，她昨天说了要找佩妮做催眠药剂，如果午餐时这事还没落实的话，下午我可以和她一起去。  
结果我在图书馆遇到了佩妮，她借了几本魔药书，然后要去魔药课教室，就算没有催眠药剂的事，我也很想知道没有斯内普令人紧张的监管下的魔药实验是怎样的。佩妮不介意我一起去，虽然科丽安知道的话可能会不高兴。（如果她是真的想找佩妮但是没有找到，而不是在外面遛猫的话。）  
魔药课教室空无一人，佩妮在干净的课桌旁坐下，翻开书，说其实她没想好做什么魔药，要翻书挑一个。这不正巧吗？我提出了催眠药剂，如果她可以制作出来，我可以拿糖可爱试一下效果。  
这时候响起“咚咚咚”的敲了敲门，我抬头一看科丽安在门口问可不可以进来，当然了，这教室里就我们两个人，佩妮见到她很高兴，我有点尴尬。  
“我在图书馆遇见了佩妮，正好一起过来的。”  
科丽安点点头，“没事，我出去遛猫和蒲绒绒了，唐克斯告诉我佩妮在这。”  
我对佩妮说，“科丽安也想要制作催眠药剂。”  
“为什么斯内普教授不在这？”科丽安在教室走了一圈，确定真的只有我们几个人，然后在佩妮身边坐下了。  
“大概在向邓布利多申请担任黑魔法防御术教授，尽管谣言说这个职位被诅咒了。”  
科丽安有一种斯内普总在魔药课教室的印象，所以不愿意在课后到这来。另外，我不认为斯内普此时此刻就在校长办公室，佩妮只是想开个玩笑顺便告诉我们她真的知道一些事情。  
“斯莫比尔教授不干了吗？这才三月呢。”  
“我想他会上完这学期的课。”  
“那倒是无关紧要（small-beer）的。”  
我指着佩妮翻开的书页，把话题拉回正事，“让我们看看需要什么材料。”  
“哦，好，那就做催眠药剂吧。”佩妮低头看了一眼书页，又看向我们，“人们总是找我打听各种流言，所以我很高兴有人因为认可我的魔药技术找我。你们要催眠药剂干什么呢？”  
我看向科丽安，她微张着嘴，顿在那。  
“没关系，如果你不想说就算了，我们去找材料吧——”  
“给洛丽丝夫人的。”  
“啊？”  
“等一下，我刚刚在组织语言。”科丽安拉住了佩妮，“西塔楼封闭的走廊，洛丽丝夫人守在那，我要进去所以需要她打个瞌睡。”  
佩妮张开嘴巴呆呆地和科丽安对视了几秒，然后回了一个大大的微笑，“哦，真是令人激动，别担心科丽安，你的秘密在我这是安全的。那我们开始吧？”  
好了，现在就唐克斯不知道了。  
今天只有佩妮一个坩埚，就让她们两个好好发挥吧，但是找材料我还是可以帮忙的。我径直走到放置弗洛伯毛虫黏液的罐子那，非常惊讶这么常用的药材居然没有了。  
“什么？”佩妮刚取了几支缬草，走到我身边，这里有贴有弗洛伯毛虫黏液标签的三个空罐子，“可能就是用得太多了，我们是不是应该告诉斯内普教授？”  
“可能吧，除草剂之后我们就没有用过了。你可以顺便和他提一下，也说不定他已经知道了只是还没补上。”科丽安说。  
“那现在怎么办？”我问。  
科丽安说：“我去海格那里看看有没有，我想应该是有的。”  
来回肯定要拖延到下午，科丽安又担心下午斯内普会回来，佩妮直接抱着坩埚说可以转移阵地到海格的小屋后面，那里养着一些弗洛伯毛虫。既然这样，我就先不跟去了，我说等会给她们送午餐。  
我在吃午餐的时候碰到唐克斯，她把糖可爱和帕芙可爱送回来了，然后告诉我科丽安去找佩妮了，这我知道，点了点头。  
“一起吃午餐吗？”  
她摇摇头，“在海格那吃过了。”  
勇士。  
唐克斯说完就要走，又突然想到了什么的样子，在我旁边坐下，给了我一个意味深长的眼神。  
我嚼着东西，不明所以地看着她，“怎么了？”  
“她们……是不是有什么事？”  
我盯着她，眉头微皱，“没，没有啊？”  
唐克斯立马跳了起来，“你知道！”  
我心里一惊，怎么办？显然科丽安还没有告诉她，虽然我是觉得朋友们都知道比较好，但这事还是和科丽安关系大一点，最好不由我来说……  
“喂，你怎么了？”  
“啊？”  
“你觉得我们年级最漂亮的两个小美女能凑一对吗？”  
“啊？”  
“没什么。”唐克斯扶了一下我的眼镜，“看书太多也会变傻的。”  
才不会。  
真是松了口气。  
我带了些方便携带的面包和三明治，还装了点蔬菜什锦汤。我前往海格的小屋，恰好看到一幅堪称完美的画面：春日午后暖暖的阳光撒在两个女孩的身上，白里透红的脸庞上宝石般明亮的眼睛笑意横生。她们身旁散乱放着没有用完的药草，研钵中还有些细碎的奶油糊状物，坩埚里棕紫色的药水偶尔冒几个泡，应该是在等待酝酿的期间。  
见我来了很是高兴，这么久该是饿了。她们边吃边聊，我看着她们，觉得自己应该笑得很傻。  
佩妮：“太阳底下看起来你的头发确实是浅金色的，科丽安。”  
科丽安：“我都强调了很多遍了。”  
佩妮：“但是月亮下就是银色的。”  
科丽安：“别傻了，那是月光的原因。”  
……  
“1、2、3、4，四支缬草。再搅拌七次就可以了，顺时针。”  
“我觉得你确实不需要我的帮助。”佩妮递过装好的魔药，湛蓝的大眼睛微笑着看着科丽安，“魔药大师科丽安，我想这个催眠药剂可以迷倒一只罗马尼亚长角龙。”  
“我就是想知道和魔药大师佩妮一起工作的感觉。”  
获得了催眠药剂，科丽安和我要回去找只小猫做实验，佩妮还要回魔药课教室，她和科丽安刚刚挤了两罐弗洛伯毛虫黏液要补上，我们回到城堡就分开了。  
我们在给糖可爱的牛奶里混了一点药水，她立即就睡着了，看来效果很不错，但是没给她加很多，所以不久就醒过来了。科丽安说要留一点，下次被我的呼噜声吵的睡不着的时候自己用。  
晚餐时我们和佩妮、唐克斯一起，科丽安惊喜地得知斯内普给她加了五分，佩妮补药材到时候正好被斯内普和冷冰冰小姐看到了，她告诉斯内普这是她和科丽安一起收集的。冷冰冰小姐是去帮斯内普制作狐媚子灭剂的，佩妮得到斯内普的允许一起帮忙，但是冷冰冰小姐不很高兴她的在场。  
“我都不敢相信你帮我从斯内普教授那里要到了五分。世界上怎么会有你这么好的人啊，佩妮。”  
“Well，你这么说感觉怪怪的。我没有向他‘要’，我只是提了一句我们一起取的。”  
“他上一次给我加分还是情人节呢。”  
“哦，我记得，再上一次呢。”  
“没了。”  
“还挺多的，不是吗？”  
“所以冷冰冰小姐告诉了你怎么分辨毒堇香精和毒芹香精吗？”  
“她没说话，我知道加入的顺序，所以她用完以后递给我的时候我自己闻一下就知道了。”  
“那你也得告诉我一下。”  
“毒芹味道更浓一些，不过不自己闻一下是不知道的。”  
“也是。”  
“催眠药剂怎么样？”  
“在糖可爱身上是有用的。”  
……  
“你看看她们两个，哪来那么多话？”  
“我爱看她们在一起，多好看。”  
晚上我问科丽安现在对佩妮是什么样的感觉。  
“为什么这么问？我当然是喜欢的她，她对我这么好，比你对我还好。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“说真的，公正地说，佩妮·黑伍德可能是我见过最好的人之一了。”  
“嗯。”  
“她擅长与人交流，乐于助人……”  
“嗯。”  
“积极向上……”  
“嗯。”  
“很善良……反正就是有所有代表赫奇帕奇的美德。”  
“嗯。”  
“我真的喜欢她，即使在知道了我在外面遛猫和蒲绒绒的时候她在魔药课教室之后。”  
“我知道了。”  
***删减片段  
“黑伍德，你在干什么？”好听但是冰冷的女声在佩妮身后响起，声音的主人用并不友善的眼神盯着她。  
（Oh, Lady c… Wanpale）  
“哦，冷……万佩尔小姐。还有斯内普教授。我上午发现弗洛伯毛虫黏液用完了，我和科丽安从海格那里取了一点补上，你不介意吧，教授？”  
“当然。”斯内普点了点头，走近打开刚刚装好的罐子看了看，“赫奇帕奇加五分。”又转而对万佩尔说，“万佩尔小姐，非常感谢你能提供帮助，可以开始了。”  
万佩尔皱着眉看了佩妮一眼，“你干嘛叫我‘小姐（Lady）’？”  
“没什么。那我可以叫你塞西莉亚吗？”  
“万佩尔就好。”冷冰冰小姐不再看佩妮，转而去拿药材。从背后看去银发悬垂及腰，真是漂亮，而且这个年纪的女生能让人产生优雅高贵的印象真是难得，那老长的脖子也是原因之一。  
“黑伍德小姐，还有事吗？”斯内普的声音把佩妮的眼神从万佩尔那拽了回来。  
“那个，教授，这是我和科丽安一起取的，科丽安·海郡，她在拉文克劳。”佩妮不确定地抬眼看了看斯内普。  
“我当然知道海郡小姐。”斯内普的语气有些讥讽意味，“那么替我谢谢她吧。尽管我并没有请你们帮忙。”  
两人又对视了几秒，“拉文克劳加五分。还有事吗，黑伍德小姐？”  
“谢谢，教授，我想没有了。”佩妮本来是准备离开的，但是又有些犹豫地看向万佩尔，“我想知道万佩尔有没有什么需要我帮忙的地方？”  
“谢谢，我想我不需要帮助。”万佩尔看了佩妮一眼。“而且我并不期望一个一年级知道怎么制作狐媚子灭剂。”  
“那么可以让我学习一下吗？”其实佩妮知道的，至少看过书。  
万佩尔正要拒绝，却听斯内普说：“让她看看吧，万佩尔，她可以帮你研磨变色巨螺壳。”  
“是，斯内普教授。”  
斯内普点点头，大致检查了一下教室，看了她们一会，就离开了。  
“委陵菜酊剂是要我们自己配制吗？”  
看来这个金发小妞还是有点东西的，万佩尔却更加不耐烦。  
佩妮自认为没做什么会让万佩尔厌恶的事，或许她就是像斯内普一样不爱笑，不过这种氛围里的学习机会下次还是不要了吧。  
***  
门环：The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?   
← A blackboard.


	25. 25.5 给玛利亚的信

23rd March  
亲爱的妈妈，  
我上次没有回复不是不想你，没有发生什么特别的事，我是真的没有东西写了。  
但是今天我做了一件特别有意义的事，我从邪恶的魔药课老师那里救下了一只（一群？）美丽的小仙子。我还用智慧把他从教室赶走了。之前提到过的铛普铃帮了大忙呢。  
给我寄块小镜子吧。还有一罐仙子翅膀，我保证卖出去的时候不低于市价。  
科丽安


	26. 冰屋

6th Apr. 1985 Sat 阴  
就是今天了，希望一切顺利。我们已经计划了一段时间，在复活节假期，几乎整个城堡的学生都在忙着为考试复习，可以说是除了魁地奇比赛的最好时机。  
早餐的时候科丽安多拿了一杯牛奶，混上了最后小半瓶催眠药剂。原本的计划是科丽安先找到费尔奇确保他不会来打扰我们，我去禁区想办法让洛丽丝夫人喝下牛奶。  
但是去西塔楼的半路上就遇到了费尔奇，科丽安让我先躲起来。我躲在了在转角处的一根石柱后面，这边就一条路过去，我也只能干等着科丽安把他忽悠走。  
“你要去哪里？”管理人费尔奇先生的声音粗哑，语气并不和善。  
“没什么，没什么特别的。我没有想到哪里去。”  
“你是雅各布·海郡的妹妹，是吧？”  
科丽安过了一会才回答，“是的。”  
“你的哥哥是我在这个学校见过最令人讨厌的规矩破坏者之一，我很难过看到他被开除了。”  
“你很难过？”  
“是的。我怀念把他吊在天花板的机会。”他接着说，“现在我有第二个机会，因为你来了。”  
“我和我哥哥不一样。费尔奇先生。”  
“你就是一个骗子，洛丽丝夫人看到过两个拉文克劳在禁闭走廊逗留。”他突然提升了他的声音，我的心跳也加速了起来，“我猜其中一个就是你。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”科丽安的声音却很平静。她难道不觉得费尔奇也能和猫说话很神奇吗？  
“如果你要去任何地方，我和洛丽丝夫人不会不知道的。”他的声音有些气急败坏。  
“你听说过皮皮鬼吗？”  
“我当然听说过，肮脏的的小调皮捣蛋鬼给我制造了比所有学生放一起还多的麻烦。为什么问这个？”  
“我听说他在计划着对你的办公室采取破坏行动。”  
“怎么做？”  
“他说要将你没收的所有恶作剧物品在你下一次开门的时候一起炸掉。”科丽安向他解释道，“我希望洛丽丝夫人不会受伤。”  
“他为什么要这么做？”  
“Well，我想你比我了解皮皮鬼。可能是因为他就是喜欢恶作剧还有混乱。还有他讨厌你。”  
“我怎么知道你是不是在说谎？”  
又过了一会科丽安才回答，或许是在接受费尔奇先生的眼神拷问，“你就当做我在说谎好了，然后让他得到机会毁掉你的办公室，然后伤害洛丽丝夫人。”  
“我讨厌那个卑鄙的小调皮捣蛋鬼。不能让他伤害洛丽丝夫人，还有毁掉我的办公室。我把我最喜欢的锁链保存在那。如果让我发现你在说谎，我会用同样的锁链拴在你的脚踝上把你吊起来。”  
他在威胁完科丽安之后，到走廊确认了一下洛丽丝夫人，然后回到了他的办公室。抱着他能在办公室多待一会儿的希望，我们赶忙跑去了走廊。  
我在离洛丽丝夫人有一段距离的地方放下了那瓶牛奶，将瓶子用变形术变成了一个扁平的碗，然后随意弄出了点动静，再躲起来。没过多久洛丽丝夫人就注意到了地上的牛奶，她闻了闻，开始用舌头试探性地舔了一下，随即睁大眼睛，风卷残云般把碗里的牛奶舔了个干净，不出十个数，就听到那猫砰然倒地的声音。  
“我想象过我在霍格沃兹能做的所有事情，从来没想过我会给一只猫下催眠药剂。”我张开嘴看着倒下去的洛丽丝夫人，觉得目前来说过于顺利了。  
“来吧，罗温，你要不要尝试一下开锁咒？”  
我跟着科丽安到了封闭的走廊门边，深吸了一口气，点点头，拿出魔杖，画圈，下划，“Alohomora.”  
门开了。  
“加了衣服吗？”科丽安问了一句，恐怕又问得有点晚了。  
“两件毛衣呢。”  
被发现的风险已经降至较低水平，我一下轻松许多。我们各自手里拿着发光的魔杖，在幽暗的走廊缓慢前进。  
“我真不敢相信费尔奇这样和你说话。一般人看到你这样可爱的小女孩怎么也会和气一点。”我小声说，任何声音在这安静的走廊里都显得异常清晰，“还得除了斯内普。”  
“或许糖可爱和他说话的时候他能给个好脸色。”科丽安渐渐地加快了脚步，时间依旧紧迫，终于来到了上次那道门口，我站在门边，就感觉到了门缝里溢出的寒气。  
“罗温，帮我看看有没有人来。”  
我往来时的方向随意望了几眼，注意力还是不由得被这扇冰门吸引。  
“Alohomora.” 没有门开的声音。  
“Alohomora.”  
“Alohomora.” 她的声音不断提高，门依旧没有反应。  
科丽安终于有些慌神，是啊，这样看上去非常重要的一道门让一个一年级随便用开锁咒打开是没有道理的。她又一次拿魔杖指向门锁，这一次没有念咒语，门却开了，我的心疯狂跳动起来，她颤抖着把手放在门把手上，“罗温！”  
同时另一个声音响起，“Flipendo!” 我感觉到背上收到一阵强大的撞击，随即摔坐了在了地上，“科丽安，小心！”科丽安转过头来，还没来得及反应，也被击倒在地。由于寒气弥漫，视野比五分钟前模糊许多，但不至于影响我辨认出那个带着挑衅表情站在我们面前的斯莱特林恶女——梅鲁拉，她带着邪恶的微笑居高临下的看着我们。  
更糟糕的是，撞击使我的魔杖掉在了几步之外我不能达到的位置，让我一时无法反抗，科丽安的魔杖似乎也已不在她自己的手上。  
“只有像你这样的傻瓜才会让那个书呆子望风，海郡。”梅鲁拉的声音混杂着愉悦与恶意，看来她很高兴她比我们聪明，“我一直在想怎么摆脱那只讨厌的猫，还有怎么解锁这道门。我唯一要做的就是跟着你们，等你们帮我解决。好了，一个被诅咒的宝库可能就在里面，没人可以比我先找到它。”  
她从我们之间走过，进入了那个房间。  
我和科丽安相扶着站起来，“我有提过我有多讨厌梅鲁拉吗？”，我边揉脑袋边说。  
“严不严重？”科丽安捡起了自己的魔杖，拍了拍我的肩膀。  
“我现在知道你帮我挡下她的击退咒的时候有多痛了。”我继续活动了一会肩膀，“没关系，然后怎么办？”  
“走喽。”  
我们踏进房间的那一刻，刺骨的寒冷带着更加模糊视线的雾气袭来，同时传来了身后的门关上的声音。  
“两件毛衣不够吧？”科丽安打着抖问。  
“绝对不够。”我打着抖回答。  
“帮……帮我。”另一个打着抖的声音说。  
“梅鲁拉？！”科丽安惊叫了一声。  
我拿下眼镜擦了擦，边跟着她的方向，过了会才调整好视线，看到梅鲁拉站在房间另一边，被似乎是从地上长出来的冰冰包裹着，直到大腿，哎呀，可怜的女孩被冻住了。  
“这也太好玩了……”我打着抖笑了一声。  
“冰……冰困我……地上……，蔓……延……”  
当我更看清周围的环境，还有梅鲁拉的皮肤苍白得吓人，冷冰冰小姐一定都没有这么白。她的状况真的很严重，我转向科丽安，“科丽安，要她弄出来吗？”  
科丽安忙着在房间里四处打转，在寻找些什么，透亮寒冷的冰涂白了整个房间，看起来很难在这里找到任何线索。这里也放不下她对我描述的那扇巨大华丽的冰门的。我只片刻未动，待反应过来双足已被冻住，像梅鲁拉一样，“科丽安！帮我！这些冰会生长！”  
“Flipendo!” 科丽安非常果断地对着我脚下的冰挥动魔杖念出咒语。冰碎裂了，像有生命般逃离回地面和四壁再加天花板。我看到她的脸色不比梅鲁拉好多少，也大概知道了自己的样子。  
“救……救我。”困住梅鲁拉的冰已经到她腰上了。看来，这些冰长起来很快。  
“罗温，一起。”科丽安说。  
梅鲁拉在这太久了，用击退咒很困难，而且解冻的同时冰块还具有冲击力。无论怎样，还是要做出行动。我和科丽安一起指着梅鲁拉脚下的冰，定神，专注，比之前更响亮的念出——“FLPENDO!”  
围绕梅鲁拉的冰爆裂开来，碎成冰渣飞向整个房间，我立即低头用袖袍护住脸。梅鲁拉倒在地上，皮肤苍白嘴唇发紫，晕了过去。  
科丽安将她扶了起来，我们一起给她用暖咒加温，我想她有在用她的“无声魔咒”。  
“我们得快点离开这，罗温，你能开门吗？”  
“恐怕……不能。”  
来时的门已被冻住，击退咒只能碎冰，门与框依旧结合紧密。  
“Incendio.”  
门上的冰在融化。  
我吃惊地看向科丽安。  
“看！这是什么？罗温！”  
在冰的后面，门背上隐约一行字。像一种奇奇怪怪的图案，反正不是英文。  
“好像是某种密码。有人在冰中留了信息……”我回答，对这样的信息有些吃惊，居然，真的有线索。  
“哦，我真希望我带了笔，说不定我的口袋里有，你来扶一下她。”科丽安语速极快。  
“我记下来了。”我扶着梅鲁拉，“放心吧，我很擅长记忆文字，科丽安你来开门吧。”  
轮到她用惊奇的目光看我了，“这玩意是文字？”她也没浪费时间，又用了一次她的“无声魔咒”开了门，我很庆幸还是原来那条走廊。我们两人，不，三人尽最快的可能离开了案发现场。  
出来后，我立即就注意到，洛丽丝夫人不见了……  
“放开我……”离开塔楼的时候，梅鲁拉恢复了意识，立马挣脱了我们，稳了稳重心，直接换了个方向走了。  
“她没事了？连个谢谢都不说？”我看着她这么半天没走出去几米，还一个踉跄，吓得我和科丽安差点又要去扶。倒不是因为别的什么，她这样要是进医疗翼我们肯定是脱不了干系的。  
“谢谢……”梅鲁拉发出细微的声音，然后快步走开了。  
之后我们就没再管她，直接回我们的塔楼了。  
“真希望她不会因此就和我们成为朋友。”路上我和科丽安说，“这个天气我们回去烤火会不会很奇怪？”  
“可以说你掉湖里了嘛。话说回来我觉得这里确实比英格兰冷。”  
“科丽安，你的那个能力，真的很神奇。”  
“但我觉得没有道理，一开始确认这件事的时候觉得很厉害，但是越来越觉得奇怪。我本来想尽量不再用这种能力的。”  
“为什么？”  
“不然我就没有动力学习了。”  
这时候公共休息室人不少，我们快速地回到寝室，科丽安燃起壁炉，我的第一件事是把那行文字写下来。我也坐到壁炉前，把纸条给科丽安看，她摸了摸上面的字，还给了我，“我看不懂，是如尼文吗？我哥哥好像学得还行。我们家有很多古代魔文的书。”  
“不只是如尼文，我也不能完全破译。我会去图书馆找找办法的。交给我吧。”我接过纸条夹到笔记本里。  
火焰让我们温暖了起来，火光映在脸上，仿佛回到了雪天。我取下眼镜擦拭，科丽安突然对我说，“谢谢你，罗温。没有你我都不知道怎么办才好。”  
“啊？”我看向她的模糊影像，“如果我帮上了什么忙，我很高兴。我们会找到你哥哥的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“对了，你们这样有名的家族，家里面是不是有很多特别的藏书？”  
“借书是吧，没问题。我们家都没人了，有什么名啊？书很多我承认，超多的。我回去的时候可以给你寄几本看上去就是珍藏版的魔法史书籍。到时候我看看再告诉你，我们家真的什么书都有……”  
“呃，那真好……”我都不确定自己一开始是不是要借书的，不过这样真是太好了。  
***  
门环：What goes around the house and in the house, but never touches the house？  
← Footsteps.


	27. 星空下

7th Apr. 1985 Sun 晴  
我们都以为邓布利多教授不在学校，这也是我们昨天行动的原因之一，没想到他今天就找科丽安谈话了，暴露的时间比我们预想的快的多。我本以为这只涉及到费尔奇的小报告，没有人知道我们在禁区里发生了什么事。但据科丽安所说，邓布利多教授什么都知道，并且比我们可以想象到的还要多。  
今天科丽安起得很早，或许是被昨天的事困扰着。我也很早就醒来了，躺在床上和她聊了一会。她说想要练一下烈火咒，出去了，我没躺多久，起身到公共休息室去找她。我睡觉时总是半围着幔帐，加上房间的窗帘也拉了起来，到公共休息室才发现天还没大亮。将亮未亮的天光透过窗台上的百合花和彩蛋篮子在罗伊娜的白色大理石雕像投射下斑驳暗影，科丽安抱膝坐在橙红色烈焰燃烧的壁炉前，火光照在她堪称造物主神迹的绝美脸庞上。我怔愣了不知多久，她也一定也察觉到了我的存在，但没看我，盯着火堆随意地晃着手里的魔杖。  
我走到窗边往外看，目之所及多被浓雾笼罩，隐约可见波澜不惊的黑湖水以及远处的仍在沉睡的苍翠山脉。  
“我看今天会是个好天气呢。”  
科丽安答应了一声，然后问我，“你说我能不能用我的特殊能力让我的特殊能力消失呢？”  
我好一会才反应过来她在说什么，“没有人会这么做的。”  
“我想也是，我舍不得。算了，不管它。”科丽安面向我，“我都不知道昨天的烈火咒对不对。”  
“Incendio，是这样念的没错。”  
“但是魔杖我是乱挥的。”她把身旁的书本推向我，指着上面的文字，“应该是一个半弧形。”  
“我回想起来，你做的也差不多。”  
“但是魔咒学绝对不只是胡乱的挥动魔杖念一些不明不白的语言那么简单。”  
“你在学斯内普吗？”  
“那么罗温你现在可以做到吗？”  
我环顾四周，在公告栏上扯下一张旧纸，“Incendio.” 有些许火星，又试了几次，燃着了，我把纸片扔进了壁炉。  
“你看，第一次施咒根本就不应该像那样的。”  
“你为什么不承认自己的天赋呢，科丽安？”  
“我哪里能确定是我的天赋还是什么其他奇怪的事情。”  
“有什么关系呢？”  
“确实没什么关系。”  
我和科丽安坐在壁炉前发了很久的呆，直到天色渐亮，清晨的凉意渐散，公共休息室里的人也渐渐多了起来。我在等科丽安提去吃早饭的事。  
“这大晴天烤火，你们是掉湖里去了吗？”曼迪·爱德华兹尖细的声音打断了我对早餐的想象。  
科丽安把魔杖收好了，睁大眼睛看向曼迪，“你怎么知道的？”  
曼迪翻了个白眼，然后指着科丽安说：“你，切斯特找你，在大厅。”  
“什么事啊？”  
“你惹了什么祸自己不知道吗？又违反校规了？”曼迪轻笑着说，一副看好戏的样子，“真是不让人省心，拜托你多为拉文克劳着想一下吧。”  
看来她多半是不知道是什么事。  
科丽安乖巧地说：“或许他只是想关心一下我掉湖里的事。正好我还没吃早饭。谢谢，曼迪。”  
大厅里已经有很多人了，切斯特在拉文克劳长桌尽头旁站着，他的目光在科丽安进入大厅的一刻就锁定了她，而且非常严肃。  
“希望切斯特不要把我开除。”  
“他不能开除你。我们……”  
“你别管了，估计费尔奇只告了我一个人的状。”科丽安让我不要跟着她，径直走到切斯特面前。  
“我警告过你流言在霍格沃兹传得很快，科丽安。”切斯特严肃地看着她，“你是不是——”  
“什么时候？”科丽安小声嘀咕，切斯特皱了皱眉，还没说什么，科丽安又小声嘀咕了一句，“当然了，不用你说我也知道。”  
切斯特深吸了一口气，这次的声音强硬得不再让科丽安有插话的机会，“你进入了封闭的走廊，是不是真的？”科丽安张了张嘴，在她开口之前切斯特再次警告她，“回答之前想清楚了，别对我说谎，这会影响到我们之间的关系。”  
“是。”她没有想太久，“我觉得那个走廊可能和被诅咒的宝库有关，说不定能找到一些有关我哥哥的线索。”  
科丽安低着头带着万分歉疚的眼神去拉切斯特的袖子，切斯特叹了口气，拍了拍她的肩，“我理解你为什么这么做，但是你必须意识到你代表了拉文克劳。邓布利多教授要见你，今天晚些时候。”  
科丽安非常惊讶，抬起头盯着切斯特看了半天，“为什么？”  
“咳……我想可能是讨论一下关于在那个走廊里发生的或者没有发生的事。”切斯特移开视线，“好运。科丽安。”他又拍了下科丽安的肩，离开了大厅。  
我看他走了，拉科丽安坐下来，问她要吃什么。  
“我是不是该提前和我的朋友们告个别。”  
她看着我，神情认真，但是我不认为她真的认为那样的事会发生，所以我说，“如果你想的话。”  
她当然没有这么做，一个下午都在看书预习明天的课程，于是我自然没有很担心。晚餐后我们在大厅等待约定的时间，我带了一本魔药学的书籍打发时间，科丽安好玩似的和我一起看，在看到本在对面之后，就过去和他告了个别，好吧，或许不是告别，我也不清楚他们说了什么。下一秒唐克斯就出现了，大摇大摆走过来在本的肩头拍了一下，吓了他一跳，然后煞有介事地开口，“本，你怎么这么晚还在这，对了，我是想和你商量，下一场比赛我来支持格兰芬多怎么样，最后一场你来帮我们赫奇帕奇加油。”  
“科丽安没关系吗？”本用他那一如既往细声细气仿佛颤抖的声音说，看了科丽安一眼，下一场比赛是我们拉文克劳对格兰芬多。  
“她有佩妮啊。最近她自己玩得很开心都没告诉我。你听说了她进入封闭的走廊的事吗？”  
我分辨不出唐克斯的语气是真的不以为意还是有暗暗的咬牙切齿，只觉得这话滑稽。  
“罗温·肯纳，你别在那偷笑，你也不告诉我。”  
大概是咬牙切齿。  
我还是抑制不住觉得滑稽。  
“那个，不好意思，唐克斯，我现在要前往被开除的路上了。”科丽安指了指大壁炉上的挂钟，站起身，走前拍了拍唐克斯的肩膀，“希望没有我的日子你能回想起我的好来。”  
唐克斯张了张嘴，看着她的背影消失，转而问我，“真有这么严重吗？”  
“没有吧……”本有话要说，“她刚刚悄悄和我说你支持格兰芬多是因为要和查理·韦斯莱一起玩，和我没关系。”  
我终于笑出了声。  
然后我对炸毛的唐克斯还有无辜的本暂时告别，去追科丽安了。也以免唐克斯找我的麻烦。我们走到通往庭院的门廊时，我可以看到邓布利多教授已经在那等她了，她连忙跑过去。我完全无法听到他们在说什么，夜晚微凉，门廊风大，于是我躲在滴水嘴后边，边看书等她。  
不到五分钟，佩妮带着糖可爱出现了，“罗温，终于找到你了，邓布利多在和科丽安谈话吗？你在这干嘛？”  
“是啊，他们在庭院里，我在等科丽安。”我指着糖可爱，“为什么她在这？”  
佩妮解释道：“在地窖看到的，唐克斯说小猫不要科丽安了，她准备养呢。我没理她，把她带来找你们。”  
糖可爱走向我，蹭了蹭我的小腿。  
“哦 ，谢谢你了。”  
一时安静。  
“我和你一起等吧。emm……帕芙最近怎么样？”  
“天天睡觉，掉了很多毛在床上。”  
“……”  
“我可以问你一些关于魔药的问题吗？”  
“当然。……你还带着书？”  
我看的这本《魔法书：魔药之书》很多配方和我们的课本不太一样，大多数药剂的制作过程都更加复杂了。佩妮肯定看过这本书，而且尝试过里面的配方，我想知道和《魔法药剂与药水》中的效果有什么不同。  
“我尝试的也不多，就拿治疥疮药来说……”  
“你们两个干嘛要站在怪兽旁边看书啊？”一脸问号的唐克斯突然冒出来，吓了我和佩妮一跳。  
“唐克斯，还有本，和我们一起等科丽安吗？”  
“当然。”本一口答应。  
“谁要等她？”唐克斯说，抱起糖可爱也没有要走的意思。  
“咳。”邓布利多不知什么时候来到了门廊，我们四个小朋友加一只猫，五双眼睛一起看着他，他停顿了一下，微笑着对我们说，“去吧。她在那呢。没事了。”  
不管他们具体说了些什么，只要那句“没事了”就够了，这次我不想让科丽安感到麻烦*。  
这让我想到了我们在魔法史课后玩高布石的那个夜晚，也是如此静谧的庭院，清新微凉的空气，还有广阔绚烂的星空。  
美丽的少女在仰望星空，星月的尘辉撒在她的银卷发上闪着微光，一阵脚步唤得她回眸，世间再没有更美的风景。一只小白猫扑到了她身上，她笑着揉了揉小猫的脑袋，对她的朋友们说，“我可以告诉你们我觉得辛尼斯塔教授*会考些什么。”  
粉红头发的小朋友不知道有没有消气，看着我和那两个呆呆的小朋友，小声嘀咕了一句，“你们都巴不得变成那只猫吧。”  
***  
门环：What is higher without the head than with it?   
← The sun.  
******  
*我也少些麻烦。游戏里有这段无聊的对话。  
*有小朋友不认识天文学教授吗？  



	28. 冰骑士守卫着消失的阶梯

16th Apr. 1985 Tue   
我破译出了那条密语。  
The ice knight stands guard past the vanished stairs.  
冰骑士守卫着消失的阶梯。  
这和科丽安脑海中的景象是说得通的，行走的盔甲，隐藏的通道，被诅咒的冰，这一切都显得不那么吉利，有很大的可能和传说中被诅咒的宝库有关。  
几乎确定有关，“寒冰在此，宝库将启。”  
我想到了科丽安说的这句话，那个声音告诉她的。  
因为密语的破译，加上离上次的事件有一段时间了，我们今天下午又去了那条走廊。那道门还是锁上的，走廊依旧是阴冷灰暗，但没有之前那么冷，只是和地窖差不多的冷。在这座城堡发生任何事都不奇怪，但是那个满是寒冰的房间像是没有存在过一样，连个门都没有了，这个事实还是令我毛骨悚然。  
那些冰的线索断了，城堡里到处都有铠甲，并且已知的楼梯有142座，我们一致认为密语里提到的阶梯或是“冰骑士”并不在这之中。但在没有其他线索的情况下，一个个确认是目前唯一可以做的事情。说不定能在这个过程中发现一些其他有意思的事情呢*。  
***  
*不，什么有意思的事我都懒得编了，我要把一年级完结。  
← A pillow.   
  



	29. 1 新学年

1st Sept. 1985 Sun 雨  
夜色渐浓伴着乌云细雨，车窗外已是黑漆漆一片，车内灯光昏黄，雨声淅淅沥沥打在车顶，混合马车轮在沙土路上滚动时的沙沙作响，倒是有点催眠的意味。科丽安一上车就靠在我肩上睡觉，我只得敛声屏息地坐着，听唐克斯和佩妮在对面聊魁地奇和古怪姐妹。光线温暖，朋友在身旁，感觉不错。  
“她火车上就睡了一路了，怎么还没醒啊？”许是见快到了，唐克斯转过来捏了捏科丽安的脸，大喊一句，“开饭了！”  
“我没睡着。别这么大声。我也没有睡一路。”科丽安揉了揉眼睛。  
“一看就是最后一天赶作业的样子。”  
“谁不是呢？”  
“罗温和佩妮肯定不是。”  
“我是的。”佩妮说。  
“别拆我的台。”  
“我也只是留了一篇魔法史的论文而已。”科丽安说。  
我看了她一眼，和唐克斯说，“虽然宾斯教授只是让我们讨论对《狼人行为准则》的看法，但是科丽安最近还问了我很多关于巫师议会的事。还有同时发生的麻瓜的历史事件，不过说实话我并不了解麻瓜的历史，比如她说的英国内战，苏格兰起义……”  
“好了，好了……我知道了，别说历史了。”唐克斯举手投降，指着车头转移话题，“你们说这辆车是不是有一匹隐形的马在拉？”  
佩妮说：“或许吧，在这里发生什么我都不会觉得奇怪。”  
“图书馆里有一个隐形书区呢。”我说。  
科丽安看了看车头，看了看我们，又眨了几下眼睛，“你们真的看不见？”  
我和佩妮面面相觑。  
唐克斯也怔了一下，“你又开始糊弄人了？”  
“那里有一匹丑不拉几还长翅膀的马。真的。”科丽安接着描述起来，“外面太黑了我也看得不是很清楚，反正很大一只，应该是黑的，翅膀像蝙蝠，瘦得皮包骨。看上去是会把罗温吓到的样子。”  
我立即为自己抱了个不平，“我没有那么胆小。”  
“或许可以把本给吓到。”唐克斯托着下巴说，虽然她没有看见。  
“看不见的马已经可以吓到他了。”刚说完科丽安就加了一句，“别告诉他。”  
这时候前方一道宏伟华丽的铁门出现在我的视线里，我提醒道：“好像快到了。”  
唐克斯和佩妮闻言也转头去看，唐克斯说：“终于到了，我都快要吐了。”  
“我看你们聊得挺开心的。”科丽安似要证明她真的没有睡着，语气蔫蔫地学了两句她们说话，“哦~威格敦流浪者的伊森·帕金太帅了！哦~我也想像古怪姐妹那么酷！”  
唐克斯对佩妮说，“你看吧，吵到她睡觉了。”  
进了大门，还有一段走起来有些晃的斜坡车道，最后我们终于在夜色中来到了城堡前，下车时雨已经停了，只在在空气里遗留了些潮湿泥土的气味。  
“看，那是我们的塔楼。”科丽安一手搭在我的肩膀上，一手指向那高耸入云只看得见黑漆漆轮廓的城堡。  
“这有什么可炫耀的吗？”我开玩笑说，大概是睡够了，科丽安还真是有活力啊。  
“当然了，你让那两个住地下指个看看。”  
我们和唐克斯和佩妮分开，把行李和小猫和毛球送回寝室，再来到礼堂，时间还是比较早，空荡荡没什么人。我注意到了那个头发像鸟窝一样的斯莱特林，梅鲁拉·斯奈德，就是那个坏脾气，老是和科丽安作对的斯莱特林女巫。她背对着拉文克劳这边，希望她不要看到我们或是找什么麻烦。  
“不要以为我忘了去年的事，海郡。你不会比我先进入宝库的。”熟悉的不友善的声音突然阴森森地来了这么一句，她端坐在座位上，还是背对着我们。  
科丽安往前走的脚步顿了顿，“哦，那你加油。”科丽安说完便继续往前走。  
梅鲁拉却暴躁起来，转过来瞪了她一眼，“我们走着瞧！”  
科丽安拉着我坐下，才又往梅鲁拉那看了一眼，“我只是觉得不回一句会让她很尴尬，她还发脾气，一般人都不会理她的。”  
被死对头以如此不以为然的态度对待，当然会有这样的反应。梅鲁拉从一开始就和科丽安不对付，科丽安的哥哥雅各布是因为痴迷于寻找传说中被诅咒的宝库违反校规被开除的，梅鲁拉常常拿这一点来讽刺或是诋毁科丽安，但是她自己也表现出了对宝库极大的兴趣。  
人渐渐多了起来，礼堂一时间闹哄哄的，等到时间差不多，校长邓布利多让大家安静下来，然后就见麦格教授带领新生进入礼堂。帽子唱了歌，就是分院仪式了。  
科丽安说坐在下面看比在上面还紧张，那顶破帽子大的很戴上什么都看不见。回想起来当然没那么紧张了，如果她没有在那坐了五分多钟我还是相信的。科丽安的“帽窘”当时也是不小的话题，我倒是一直没有问当时她和分院帽交流了什么。  
用餐时我问了她这个问题。  
“这么跟你说吧，它根本弄不清状况，最后我说说蓝色好看点，他就喊出拉文克劳了。其实我当时话还没说完，我觉得红色也不错，绿色也还行，黄色我也不介意。当然，我现在是绝对不换了。”  
“你现在想换也换不了吧。”  
在晚宴开始前，邓布利多教授照例说了些欢迎激励的话，还有就是，“让我们欢迎我们新的黑魔法防御术教授，谭赛文教授！”邓布利多高声向大家介绍。“谭教授来自中国，她是一位易容马格斯。”  
谭教授站起来微笑着点点头，第一眼我不敢相信这个人是“她”，我不喜欢以貌取人（科丽安太漂亮了没办法得除外），但是易容马格斯选择以这样“秃头小眼睛，长脸羊耳朵，短脖子南瓜身材”的面目示人我觉得无法理解。拿同样是易容马格斯的唐克斯来说，人家要练变形也是照着科丽安的脸变，而不是费尔奇的*。  
大家一起鼓掌时，科丽安看向我，“她……头上是耳朵吗？这个你该看得见吧？”  
我点点头，又摇摇头，因为科丽安问完那耳朵就消失了。光头变成了黑发齐刘海加马尾，眼睛比刚刚大了一些，黑眼睛黄皮肤，脸还是长。大家自是惊叹不已，有了一开始的形象作对比，此刻的谭教授称得上是美若女神了。  
知道谭教授是易容马格斯，我和科丽安的第一反应都是看向唐克斯，但是隔着一张桌子（*绿蓝红黄），一时没找到她坐在哪里，就算了。  
“下次也让唐克斯变个羊看看。”我说，“她连宾斯教授都可以模仿，变动物应该不在话下。”  
“这下她的技能或许可以突飞猛进了。”科丽安看向谭教授，自言自语般说了一句，“这才像中国人的感觉嘛。”  
“嗯？”我有些疑惑。  
“哦，没什么，我想起了我外婆的男朋友克里斯，说是中国来的，蓝眼睛大高个，连个念不顺口的怪名字都没有。”  
然后终于迎来了今晚最受期待的节目——食物。猪排，烤鸡，腊肠，匈牙利烩牛肉，鸡肉火腿馅饼，炸薯条，奶油蘑菇浓汤，炖菜，各式各样的甜点果酱冰淇淋……  
热闹的晚宴，新学期的开始。  
（9.1）  
***  
*唐克斯在上一年有两次在本面前变成科丽安的样子，一次是火车初见，一次是劝本去看比赛，以罗温为视角是看不到这两段的，删掉了。这样一来，（我写到这里才发现）就忘记提到唐克斯是易容马格斯这回事了。反正你们都知道，算了算了。  
*写到二年级本来不想再用日记形式了，没有按照日记的思路改，只加了个日期。


	30. 2 魔咒/变形

2nd Sept. 1985 Mon 阴  
昨晚切斯特通知我们二年级的第一节魔咒课要带坩埚，这事新鲜，今天一看就是学放大咒而已，要是弗立维教授直接告诉我们，带点好吃的不是更好。我在家就经常这么做，把玫瑰软糖变成玫瑰花的大小，巧克力蛋糕可以一次吃到饱。  
其实放大咒和缩小咒这两个咒语我和科丽安去年研究过，因为她妈妈寄过来给铛普铃做礼物的镜子太大了。但是毕竟开学第一课，我们都听得很认真，弗立维教授在课堂上会讲笑话或是发表一些富有智慧的观点，让无论是简单还是困难的课程都趣味横生。  
弗立维教授一如既往耐心细致地讲解，怎么挥动魔杖，怎么准确地念出咒语，他强调道：“一定要注意，如果施咒者没有对准要被放大物品的一个确定的点，它可能会爆炸的。”  
科丽安一听这个来了精神，脑袋转来转去，说希望谁能魔杖一歪，让她见识一下在魔咒课上炸坩埚的场面。可惜愿望落空，连个小火花都没看到。弗立维教授看到大家都这么不错应该挺高兴的。  
书上说：“像对待你自己的手一样谨慎地对待你的魔法。”说不定这就是弗立维希望大家从简单的课程中体会到的。我想到科丽安对她那令人羡慕的特殊能力的担忧态度，她或许对此有所理解。  
学习魔法到现在，我还不完全理解变形和魔咒为什么要分做两门课。体会肯定是有一些的，变形总是把一个东西变成另一个东西，常让我怀疑这个魔法根本没什么实用价值，咒语一大堆一大堆的比魔咒课的咒语还要复杂。还好记咒语对我来说没什么难度。我对变形术的最初印象是诗翁彼豆故事集里的兔子巴比蒂，那时候我可想成为易容马格斯了。  
这个学期的第一个变形术的咒语，麦格教授就让我对变形术的作用刷新了认识。  
说来也巧，今天变形课教室的课桌上也都是坩埚。科丽安一看又来了精神，“魔咒课上没见着的炸坩埚，能不能在这里见到呢？”  
我说：“科丽安，你可不能抱着这样的想法，说不定会在魔药课的时候反弹到你自己的身上的。”  
科丽安惊讶地看着我，“你自己什么嘴没点数吗？为什么要这样对我？”  
我咽了咽口水，转移视线，“不会的，不会的，那我说让梅鲁拉的坩埚炸掉好了。”  
再仔细一看，这些坩埚怎么毛茸茸的，颜色也不太对，有些还有尾巴，有些有耳朵……科丽安揪了揪我们桌前那个坩埚的耳朵，“你说这会不会是唐克斯变的。”  
“你怎么不说唐教授呢？”  
“是炭啦……”  
“咳，请大家安静下来，上课了。”麦格教授拿魔杖敲了敲黑板。“二年级的同学们，这是你们这个学年的第一堂变形课。我要再次提醒你们变形术是你们在霍格沃兹学到的最复杂最危险的魔法之一。我希望你们能用心听讲，不要忽视了细节。”  
变形术是理论知识比较多的一门课，这里一般不会发生什么爆炸事件，再加上麦格教授非常严厉，她一讲课，下面就非常安静，所以变形课可以说是是课堂纪律最好的一门课了。  
“但是我知道，在你们学习的时候，错误一定是会犯的。比如说，在把一只猫变成一个坩埚的时候。”麦格教授说着，指向讲台上那个灰扑扑有四只像猫一样的脚的坩埚，“幸运的是，有一个咒语的存在可以解除大多数错误。”  
然后她拿出魔杖，指着长相奇怪的坩埚，然后，迅速画了一个半圆，同时念出了“Reparifarge.”  
顷刻之间，它转变成了一只猫。  
麦格教授花了很长的时间来讲述怎么正确地施这个咒语。她也是一个非常耐心的教授，只要集中注意，跟随她的指导并不会很难。  
回去之后，科丽安对着各种东西念这个咒语，“说不定我的某样东西原来是个动物呢，我一直觉得我妈妈给我装的几双袜子很奇怪。”  
她忙活半天，一无所获，我的书摊开在面前，却完全没办法集中注意，“可惜，你的袜子不是兔子变的。”科丽安在这，我要想看书还是到图书馆去的好。  
科丽安把手上的羊绒帽子往床上一甩，假装念了一个咒语，然后指着床上的毛球说：“看，是蒲绒绒。”  
她的动作真是太可爱了，看到她晃动的卷发（她暑假应该又剪短了，但比去年开学时长一点），我突发奇想，“科丽安，要不要我帮你扎头发？”  
“你发什么傻？拿糖可爱变坩埚去吧。”  
实战一下也好，我于是放下书，去抱糖可爱。  
“欸，罗温，你说要是在麦格教授是猫的时候把她变成坩埚会怎么样？”  
“我不建议你这么做。”  
***  
*二年级的课表重新排了。


	31. 3 恍然大悟的谭教授和粉毛蒲绒绒

4th Sept. 1985 Thr 阴  
今天下午梅鲁拉陷害科丽安被斯内普识破，斯内普在科丽安的要求下给科丽安扣了十分，然后科丽安用糖可爱和谭教授换回了十分。多么有意思的一天，我一回来就想写下来，可是刚刚科丽安发现帕芙失踪了。这下我当然不能说帕芙失踪这件事有意思，她比某只猫乖多了，掉毛也不是在我的床上。  
“我说了不建议你对她用缩小咒吧，科丽安。”  
“我也没把她缩坏呀，只是找不到了。”  
我突发奇想，“斯内普教授不是来过这吗？会不会是他把你的蒲绒绒偷走了？”  
科丽安看着我，一阵无语。  
“你不觉得挺幽默的吗？欸，科丽安，你去哪？”  
“我去找他要回来！”  
然后她当然没有去找斯内普，就是不要帕芙了也不会去找他的，至少在今天下午的事之后不会。  
梅鲁拉和科丽安在魔药课上一直坐得很近，所以魔药课经常不太平静，这个学期她们延续了这个习惯。梅鲁拉在下午上课前又向科丽安试探宝库的事情，说实话，宝库的事情，我们在得到那条密语后就没有别的进展。科丽安这个丢了哥哥的人心态都那么好，我也不是很理解梅鲁拉的急躁。  
“我最近很少在课堂之外见到你，海郡。你最近在干什么？”  
“我在避免和你碰面。”科丽安随口答道。  
“随你要怎么样避开我，海郡。”梅鲁拉的语气仿佛一切尽在掌握，“当我的计划完成的时候，没有人可以无视我的力量。”  
科丽安今天没有忍气吞声，“所以那就是你对每个人都这么恶劣的原因吗，因为你感觉被无视了？所以你是想获得关注，梅鲁拉？”  
“我讨厌你，海郡。”梅鲁拉怒视着科丽安，“就像你生活中的任何一件其他的事情一样，你寻找诅咒宝库是注定会失败的。宝库里的力量都会是我的。”  
“为什么你觉得你会在我之前找到那个宝库？”  
“我在和别人合作。”  
“那边那个什么，什么默克？”  
“不是她。”梅鲁拉翻了个白眼，然后得意地笑道，“在你之前就知道宝库位置的人。而且，不像你，我很愿意花任何代价达到目的。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
科丽安不解的样子似乎让梅鲁拉很满意，“你马上就知道了。”  
这时候斯内普一副一如既往心情不好的样子走过来，居高临下地看着科丽安，“我得到了一条信息，海郡。可能对你造成极其糟糕的结果，下课留一下。”  
“你要倒霉了，海郡，我想知道斯内普教授会不会开除你或者是……谋杀你。”  
科丽安看了梅鲁拉半天，没说什么。那个家伙也不是第一次虚张声势了，这才刚开学科丽安就是想做坏事也没来得及，我让科丽安别多想，她没理会，将注意力转向斯内普，让我也好好听课。  
这节课复习上个学期的振奋药剂，补充了很多关于振奋药剂原料和引申的药材，比如狮鱼骨之类的新的理论知识。然后让我们自己再制作一遍，熟悉各种器材的用法。等熬到下课，斯内普再次走到她面前，“不久之前我检查了一下你的寝室，海郡。”  
那不就是我们的寝室吗？这个开头我完全没有想到。  
科丽安皱起眉头抬头看他，“为什么？”  
“我得到一条信息，说你一直在从我的教室还有储藏室里偷拿药材。”他声音低沉，语调平平不带感情，反正坐在科丽安旁边的我是对为什么大家会害怕斯内普这个问题很有体会。  
斯内普是阵势吓人，虽然我不知道科丽安此时的想法，但是他说出来之后我是放心了，首先我相信科丽安不会做这样的事，其次她哪里需要到他那偷拿药材呢？  
“这也太可笑了，我为什么要这么做呢？”科丽安站了起来，仍是仰着头看他。  
“可能是因为你认为，这在某种程度上可以帮助你那愚蠢的对诅咒宝库的追求。”斯内普严厉的目光逼视着科丽安，“因为就像你的哥哥一样，喜欢无视校规的约束，测试我的耐心。”他的语速越来越快，声音低沉，但他说的每个字连带着他的不满与冷漠连我都能清楚地感受到。  
要是我是科丽安我会伤心，她这几天老盼着魔药课，说想念斯内普教授的声音，尤其是听了谭教授那个蹩脚英语之后。  
科丽安与他对视着，微微张开嘴，还没来发出声音，他又说道：“我一点都不想知道你那扭曲乖僻的大脑里是什么东西。请你直接解释为什么被偷走的魔药材料在你的床头柜里。”  
我瞬间睁大了眼睛，看向还在与科丽安对峙的斯内普，希望他没有翻过我的床头柜。科丽安停顿了老半天，指向带着计谋得逞笑容的梅鲁拉，“这一定是梅鲁拉放在那里的。她之前就陷害过我。她说会做任何事情让我被开除。”  
此时我已不抱什么希望，从前就有这样的事，斯内普会相信谁可想而知。梅鲁拉·斯奈德无疑是他很看重的学生，而科丽安·海郡从一开始就被放到了和她令人（斯内普）厌恶的哥哥一样的位置。  
斯内普看了梅鲁拉一眼，科丽安的眼神在斯内普和梅鲁拉之间徘徊，“可能就是贿赂或者威胁或者诱骗某个人帮助她放在我那里的。”  
“是这样吗，斯奈德小姐？”  
梅鲁拉避开他的目光，怒视着科丽安，“当然不是。尽管我不介意看到海郡被开除，因为他对霍格沃兹的每个人来说都是个不光彩且危险的因素。”  
“我真诚的希望你没有在说谎。”斯内普冷冷地说，“看着我，斯奈德。”  
“什么？”梅鲁拉身体一抖，仿佛受到了极大的惊吓，然后不情愿地抬眼与斯内普对视。  
“在你说谎的时候，你的眼神会前后飘忽，斯奈德。极其糟糕的说谎者，尤其是对斯莱特林来说。在今年的余下的每一节课。你都要留下来打扫，并且整理药材。作为污蔑海郡的惩罚。”说完他扫了她们俩一眼，转身丢下一句，“现在去做你们该做的事。”  
顷刻之间，事情的走向完全反过来了，我和科丽安都很惊讶。看到斯内普惩罚梅鲁拉当然是令人高兴的，不过科丽安受到冤枉的委屈似乎还没有平复，抱着坩埚走在地窖走廊上时，一声不吭，越走越快，直到突然被猫叫了一声。  
然后我又看到奇怪的画面了，糖可爱从一个长得和科丽安很像的金发美女身上跳下来朝她扑过来，我接过她的坩埚，让她腾出手抱猫，小猫却是往我们身后跑了。  
科丽安耸了耸肩，抱回自己的坩埚，“算了，晚上回来就行。她到处乱跑又不是一天两天了。”  
这边我对金发美女打了个招呼，“下午好，唐教授。”  
谭教授才从小猫的背影转向我们，“你是Miss……？”  
“肯纳。”  
“海郡。”  
“不好意思，肯纳小姐。还有海郡小姐。你们的名字太难记了。你怎么认出来是我的？”谭教授拍了拍猫毛，发现自己的衣服上有一个大大的中文字——我想那是她的名字“谭”——加上注音，还有一小行英文：I'm Professor Tan，恍然大悟，“噢。”  
谭教授变回了本来的样子，“我就是照着海郡小姐的样子变形的呢。”谭教授托着下巴，“因为我看到那只小猫和你们玩得很好。我挺喜欢它的。我是来把她送回来的……”  
科丽安点点头，“教授，不用特意找我，她到时候自己会回来的。”  
谭教授突然疑惑，“找你？”  
科丽安也有点疑惑，“……你不是要还猫吗？”  
“那只猫不是斯内普教授的吗？”  
“是我的。”  
“噢。”谭教授又一副恍然大悟的样子，“不好意思，之前来斯内普教授办公室的时候看过它，我还以为是斯内普教授的呢。”  
淘气猫爱往地窖跑的谜题破解了一部分，所以她是喜欢斯内普还是他的药材罐呢？我可以察觉到科丽安的情绪发生了微妙的变化，虽然我不确定是怎样的变化。  
“我本来还想向斯内普教授借来陪我几天呢。”谭教授托着下巴作思考状，我发现她很喜欢这个动作，“那……”  
“我倒是不介意，但是我现在都管不了她了……炭教授。你看，她居然会去找那个偷翻女孩子房间的变态……”科丽安摇摇头，显得有些无奈。  
“噢。“谭教授有点不敢相信，又好像知道了什么大秘密，“你是说斯内普教授……”  
科丽安认真地点头。  
我咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出来。  
“拉文克劳扣五分。”斯内普冰冷的声音从身后传来，我吓了一跳，科丽安更是，她一个激灵站直了，转身面对已走到她面前把糖可爱提得高高的斯内普，还有嗷嗷叫的糖可爱，立即放下坩埚，抬手去接，可惜手短。  
谭教授在一旁惊奇地捂住嘴。  
“还有，海郡小姐，要是这只猫再跑过来，我就把它的皮扒了做药材。”斯内普把手一松，小猫掉在了科丽安手上。  
科丽安把她往坩埚里一放又抱起来，“普通白猫，不值钱的，也没什么用的。”  
斯内普冷哼一声，敷衍地和谭教授点了点头，转身往回走了。不愧是斯内普，看到谭教授的衣服居然能忍住不笑。  
“我就说嘛，教授，你看他还想着脱女孩子的衣服呢。”科丽安摸了摸糖可爱的脑袋，嘀咕到，“才扣五分，肯定是因为冤枉了我感到愧疚。这种情况平时十分起步。”  
“如你所愿，海郡小姐。”这次的声音比先前更低一个度，我和科丽安一起回头，看到了斯内普还站在不远处，我仿佛看到他额角的青筋跳动，“拉文克劳再扣五分。”  
科丽安立即捂起眼睛，低头道歉，“对不起，斯内普教授。”好像这样斯内普就看不到她似的。  
斯内普又冷哼一声回去了，这回科丽安目送斯内普到看不见了才转向谭教授，把坩埚在她面前举高，“炭教授，糖可爱借你，给我加十分好吗？”  
“我还没加过分呢，我可以吗？可以的话我想没问题。”谭教授托着下巴想了想，“这样呢，跟我读几遍，谭，谭，谭……”  
“炭，炭，炭。”  
“谭，谭，谭。”  
“谭，谭，谭。”  
“肯纳小姐，你也是，谭，谭，谭。”  
“唐，唐，唐。”  
“谭，谭，谭。”  
“谭，谭，谭。”  
“好了，都对了。各加五分吧。”  
谭教授把糖可爱从坩埚里抱出来，小猫还是嗷嗷叫，谭教授再次变成了金发美女。  
我觉得这种讨好小猫的方式有点奇怪。  
除了帕芙不见了，总的来说今天还挺平静的。  
  
6th Sept.1985 Sat 阴  
没清净几天，那两个可爱都回来了。  
今天早餐的时候，谭教授就抱着糖可爱来了，这比我预想的要早，当时我十分怀疑小猫闯祸了。  
“是这样的，我捡到了一只侏儒蒲，我有了自己的宠物。”谭教授说着捧出一只粉红色的迷你蒲绒绒给她们看。“你的小猫也很喜欢她呢。”  
科丽安抱着糖可爱一个劲儿地挠，在看到谭教授的侏儒蒲之后，神情突然凝重起来了，她看向我，我也看着她，然后我们两个凑近观察了一下这只侏儒蒲，最后确认眼神，应该是帕芙没错。  
“谭教授，呃……我想这也是我的。所以糖可爱认识她。”说着又抱起小猫对着蒲绒绒闻了闻。  
我看到唐克斯坐在赫奇帕奇长桌那边，叫了她一声，对科丽安说，“她可以当翻译嘛。”  
科丽安指着这只“侏儒蒲”问：“教授，她原来是淡黄色的对吧？”  
“噢。”谭教授恍然大悟，托着下巴说，“真巧……”  
唐克斯过来凑热闹了，“哇，这是帕芙？颜色真不错。”  
“正是唐克斯小姐头发的颜色给了我灵感呢。”谭教授微笑着说。  
科丽安拿出魔杖，对着小毛球大声念道：“Reparifarge！”小毛球变成了一个游走球一般大的大毛球，颜色也变回来了。  
“噢。”谭教授看到帕芙本来的样子恍然大悟。  
“我终于用上了这个咒语。”科丽安满意地说。  
“罗温，你叫我干什么来着？”  
“和谭教授交流一下对粉红色的喜爱吧。”  
之后科丽安建议谭教授去神奇动物保护区看看，或许凯特尔伯恩教授有什么不愿意养的可爱动物给她。还从谭教授那里得知帕芙是在地窖捡到的。这下我又说不清了。  
“你不要再开玩笑了，斯内普教授偷你的蒲绒绒干什么？”  
“你先说的。”  
“我前天不过是开个玩笑。这怎么可能呢？最多就是他不小心带出去了……”  
“噢。”科丽安恍然大悟。  
***  
*第二部的黑魔法防御术老师是来搞笑的，我在致敬原著。[手动狗头]


	32. 4 万圣夜

31st Oct 1985 Thr Halloween  
万圣节一定要有南瓜，各种各样的南瓜，作为食物的南瓜和作为装饰的南瓜。比如今天的早餐就是香味飘散到整条走廊都是的烤南瓜，和日常的南瓜汁。作为食物，南瓜不是我和科丽安的最爱，我们还拿了一些煎蛋和培根。大厅的边角已经堆了很多各式各样的做鬼脸的南瓜，到晚上南瓜们肚里会点上蜡烛，还有蝙蝠会上场装饰天花板，最重要的是，晚宴上一定会有不同寻常美味佳肴。  
浅灰色带斑的猫头鹰*朝科丽安飞来，扔下一个包裹。科丽安拆了包裹，把里面的南瓜篮子给我，“篮子好像是和去年一样的。里面的糖果随便吃。”  
我打开盖子看了一下，当然，糖果的多少并不能从南瓜的大小看出来，去年科丽安几乎分遍了同学们篮子还没空，甚至还分给了教授。  
科丽安在查看包裹里的另一个包裹上的备注，“卢修斯舅舅送的，我妈妈说她不知道是什么。”  
“衣服？”  
“不愧是你。”  
“你自己也没拆开就知道了。”  
“我摸到了呀。”科丽安把包裹放在一边。  
前几天她还特意写信给她妈妈说不要衣服，结果换了个署名还是寄了，我当然很是期待，“又可以看到科丽安穿可爱的衣服了。我回去也要把我的尖帽子找出来。”  
科丽安望着天花板摇了摇头，转移了话题，“想到大早上就可以听宾斯教授讲什么小精灵叛乱，真是太刺激了。”  
“我以为今天是讲1631年的巫师议会。”  
“是吧，那肯定你是对的。”  
魔法史之后是魔咒课，科丽安下课的时候给了弗立维教授一些糖果。她说一想到去年晚宴大庭广众之下给教授们分糖就觉得不好意思，那时候真是太傻了。其实我回想起来倒是感觉不赖，尽管当时我很是紧张。  
她没有给宾斯教授，他是个幽灵，很显然他不能吃糖或任何东西。  
下午还有两节魔药课，科丽安在课前兴致不是很高，去地窖的路上我鼓励她，“熬过这两节魔药课，就能去吃好的啦。”  
“我没有讨厌魔药课，只是梅鲁拉很烦人。”科丽安摇摇头，“魔药对我来说又不难，斯内普教授至少在讲课的时候不会嘲讽人。”  
“对了，再过一个星期，魁地奇比赛就要来了。你知道传言说斯凯第一场比赛就会上场吗？她才刚加入魁地奇队呢。”最近公共休息室里谈论得沸沸扬扬的，墨菲和画脸小子他们对此非常激动。  
“第一场不是格兰芬多对斯莱特林吗？哦，我知道，是说我们的第一场吧。你又不是没见过斯凯的飞行，这有什么奇怪的。”  
“你说我们今年有没有希望拿魁地奇杯呢？”  
“如果斯凯是找球手的话。不过罗温，你什么时候对魁地奇这么感兴趣了？”  
“你知道《保密法》里有很多为了魁地奇比赛制定的规定，从1362年开始，巫师议会就有关于魁地奇比赛场地的规定，后来越来越严格，然后我就对魁地奇的历史产生了兴趣……”  
然后我和科丽安讲了我对《穿越时光的魁地奇》的读后感，直到我们到魔药课教室，希望她没有嫌我啰嗦。今天到教室的时间不早不晚，我们都习惯性地坐到熟悉的座位上。  
“或许我们可以试着换个位置，避开梅鲁拉。”我提议道。  
“我又不怕她。”她拍了拍我的肩，“你看斯内普教授的风格是不是和万圣节特别搭？”  
“他不是天天都这样吗？”  
今天讲一种新的魔药：增强药剂，喝了这种魔药，可以把海格抱起来。每当斯内普介绍一种新魔药的时候，这节课自由度就很高了，他会演示一遍，然后大家自己配置，我和科丽安坐在一起，互相帮忙，总是很快地完成任务，然后看书，等他检查，总结，下课。到复习的时候理论就变得更多了，斯内普会详细地介绍每种药材，和魔药制作过程中的注意事项。只要梅鲁拉不找麻烦，斯内普不扣分，我还是很喜欢魔药课的过程的，斯内普教授有一种不同于弗立维教授的奇特的幽默感，尤其体现在他骂人的时候。  
我和科丽安和以往一样分头收集药材，科丽安拿了一块格里芬的爪子和我说，“这个可贵了，这样让二年级的斯莱特林的小孩糟蹋，我有点担心。”  
我笑了笑，到旁边的架子上拿火蜥蜴血。  
科丽安用天平上称好后，准备拿回座位上，结果被斯内普斥责了“海郡，那是你认为你应该拿的量吗？”斯内普严厉地看着她。  
“我，我和罗温的。”  
“肯纳，你自己没有手吗？”  
我闻言立即到科丽安身边和她把这块格里芬爪切开。  
“他是不是还是不相信我。”科丽安边研磨边嘀咕。  
我安慰道，“或许他只是看紧你一点，好抓你的错，然后扣你的分。”  
“……那不是更糟吗？”  
“我想知道那些有时间闲聊的是不是已经掌握了制作方法。”斯内普令人胆寒的声音响起，整个教室顿时安静了一个度。  
之后就是按部就班地制作魔药，我自认为对制作过程烂熟于心，并且确实比斯内普边提醒我们的进度要快上一点，但是完全比不上科丽安，她在斯内普说我们的魔药应该冒泡的时候已经完成了，可能又是这个教室里第一个完成的。  
“因为我的坩埚是最好的。”她说，“圣芒戈治疗师用的那种。”  
她做完了就要打扰我，我可不会让任何人动我的魔药，毕竟考试的时候我得自己去考，“别动，科丽安，让我自己来倒。”  
“斯内普教授说火蜥蜴血不用分三次加。”  
“我听到啦。”  
梅鲁拉一脸不屑地看向我们，她也已经完成了，虽然她的个性令人讨厌，但是不得不承认对于这个年纪来说，她是一个很优秀的女巫。斯莱特林和我们一起上变形课和魔药课，她都表现得很好。  
能在魔药课上得到E，已是极高的评价了，至少我是很满意的，但是科丽安不这么想。  
“为什么！”她一时激动，“……我是说，教授，我还有什么要改进的地方？”  
“桌子太乱。”  
科丽安睁大眼睛看着他，“你不如直接说你看我不顺眼好了——唔。”罗温捂了科丽安的嘴。  
“海郡小姐，我认为你应该以更谦虚的态度对待学习，并且以更尊重的态度对待你的教授。”斯内普不带感情地说，“斯奈德小姐就能够在完成制作的同时保持桌面的整洁。”  
“那还不是——唔。”  
“下课。”  
斯内普离开之后，我放开科丽安，“好啦，我不和他计较。”  
梅鲁拉带着邪恶的笑容看着她，“很显然谁才是这里做得最好的。”  
“我是故意留给你来收拾的！希望你没有忘记斯内普教授对你的惩罚。好好工作吧！”科丽安拉着我转身就走。  
“你——”梅鲁拉气急，叫住她，“海郡！”  
科丽安没有回头。  
“你不想知道你哥哥的事吗？”科丽安顿住了，转过头，梅鲁拉指了指我，让我先走。  
这完全没有必要，反正科丽安会告诉我她们说了什么的。梅鲁拉约科丽安晚上八点到天文塔，一个人，我不认为她真的知道什么关于科丽安哥哥的事，但也阻止不了科丽安想要知道她要做什么的好奇心。  
我想到很久之前的魔鬼网，科丽安一个人去实在令人担心，又不让我跟着去，我忙着想办法的时候，科丽安用变色咒把糖可爱变成了一只黑猫。  
然后她换上了那件早上寄来的衣服，是一件非常漂亮，简洁的蓝色长袍，如果要戴帽子要先给帽子也变个颜色才好搭配。她把她自己的尖帽子翻来覆去，“算了，这个我就懒得戴了，你要吗，罗温？”  
“好的，正好我还没找到呢。”  
科丽安在站在镜子前，面容白皙，笑意盈盈，浅金色的卷发随着她转圈的动作在她肩头轻摇。  
“科丽安，你真漂亮。”  
“如果你能少说几次就好了。”科丽安把黑色的尖顶圆帽戴着我头上，把我推到镜子前，把我的眼镜摘了下来，“你也很漂亮啊。你们女巫戴个尖帽子那么讲究，这眼镜才看着怪怪的呢。”  
“你们女巫？科丽安，难道你不是女巫吗？”  
“我觉得我还是麻瓜的心。或许本可以理解我。”她托腮想了想，“比如说遇到令人惊讶的事，比起梅林，我还是更习惯呼唤上帝。”  
这时候我注意到她的毛衣的袖子有根线头脱了出来，挥了挥魔杖帮她弄平整了。  
“对了……”  
“谢谢。嗯？”  
我又挥了一下魔杖，魔杖尖鼓起一个透明气泡，我将泡泡取下，从中间划过，变成了两个小泡泡。我再将其中一个缩小，给了科丽安，“给你当耳环。”  
“我没有耳洞。”科丽安拿着泡泡在指尖滚了滚，“这上面也没有针。”  
“你去天文塔之后，要是有情况就捏破它，我这里可以感应得到，然后我去告诉弗立维教授。”  
科丽安看着我半天才说话，“罗温，你对我真是太好了。”然后她把泡泡放在了右边耳垂上，在镜子前照了照，“挺漂亮的，有点像珍珠。晚上回来我找个盒子收起来，等参加你的婚礼的时候把一对都戴上*。”  
“如果这是关于你觉得泡泡不会被捏破的陈述，我愿意接受。”  
我们在寝室没有准备很久，就下楼去了礼堂。唐克斯和佩妮已经在那儿了。  
唐克斯立即被小黑猫吸引了，“这是糖可爱？为什么啊？”  
“黑猫和万圣节很配啊。”科丽安回答。  
“你不觉得她的毛又多又蓬，变成黑的有点奇怪吗。而且她的眼睛圆溜溜的也不像那么回事。”唐克斯说道，然后拿出魔杖，“不如变个粉的看看。”  
科丽安连忙把糖可爱放到我怀里，“不行，你要是闲着没事就猜一下谭教授今天会是什么样吧。”  
等我们吃得差不多饱，边闲聊科丽安开始看钟了，我心知她们约好的时间快到了，好奇科丽安会怎么和对面两个小朋友说。她端起一杯热巧克力，喝了一口，然后整杯喝掉了。又拿了一杯南瓜汁，喝了一口，然后倒在自己身上，“哎呀，衣服脏了，我得回去换一身。你们不用管我。”  
果然热巧克力比南瓜汁好喝。  
“她为什么要把南瓜汁倒在衣服上？”唐克斯觉得莫名其妙。  
我摇摇头，“下午她说她舅舅难得寄礼物给她，可珍惜那件袍子了。”  
如果她能等出了大厅再用清洁咒的话，她离开的理由会看起来更合理一些。不过她好像一开始就没有想演得多像。她离开时是七点五十，从那时开始我一直盯着挂钟，连拿着南瓜篮子分糖果的佩妮都发现了，更别说和我面对面的唐克斯了。  
十五分钟过去了，我手里的泡泡一点动静都没有，我刚觉得我或许该放松一点，唐克斯突然对我说，“梅鲁拉好像在看我们，笑得可讨人厌了。”  
“什么？”我震惊了，转头去看，果真看到梅鲁拉，她这时候才要离开大厅。我还没来得及思考任何事情，握在手里的泡泡“啪”的一声破了。我“腾”一下站起来朝教师的长桌走去，径直走到弗立维教授的面前，“弗立维教授，你能去天文塔看看科丽安在不在那吗？”  
许是我控制不住的声音颤抖，让弗立维教授看出了我的慌乱，他立即绕到桌前，问我：“怎么回事，肯纳小姐？”  
“她和梅鲁拉·斯奈德约在天文塔见面。”我下意识看了旁边的斯内普一眼，“我担心她们有什么冲突。”  
“我去看看。”弗立维看了斯内普一眼，“西弗勒斯？”  
斯内普点点头，和弗立维一起赶去天文塔，我让唐克斯看好猫，小跑着跟着教授们一起去了。  
万圣夜的城堡，几乎所有人都在礼堂，其他地方都异常阴冷，即使教授们在前面走着，每次拐弯我还是会担心突然碰见一个倒挂的巨型蝙蝠，那些橙色发光的南瓜倒是给了我一点温暖。  
我们上到天文塔的塔顶之前就听到了咒语发射的声音，我不由得更加紧张，教授们也是飞速地走上最后一段螺旋楼梯。  
我几乎是和斯内普教授同时到的塔顶，在最后几节螺旋楼梯上就看到科丽安掉了下去。我当时心跳都要停止了，大声喊她的名字，现在回想起那个瞬间，她当时身体向后仰，侧翻下去，确实像是自己跳下去的。科丽安自己也承认了，当时那几个疯女人一直攻击她，她特意等到我们这些目击者出现的时候跳下去，然后给自己用了漂浮咒。我记起她之前坐着梯子飘在八层楼高度的空中的事，同样不是什么值得夸奖的行为。  
几乎是科丽安翻下去的同时，斯内普疾步走到围墙边，挥动魔杖，之后我看到她缓缓升回塔顶，身体歪斜浮在空中，斯内普伸手到围墙外把她接过来放到地上。我松了一大口气，心定下来许多，然后发现在场的每个人脸色都不好。  
这时候我才注意到那三个斯莱特林的高年级女孩。她们脸色苍白。  
科丽安摇晃了几下才站稳，委屈地对弗立维教授说，“弗立维教授，她们欺负我。”她的脸上有许多疖子，并且一边脸已经肿胀。  
弗立维教授把她脸上的疖子去掉，并且止住了肿胀的趋势，拍了拍她的手。然后严肃地看向斯内普。  
斯内普铁青着脸，咬牙切齿地对着三个女孩说，“瑞斯，福利，沙菲克，解释。”  
那三个女孩互相推搡，最后中间那个黑头发的，应该是叫福利，开口了，“我们……这是一个万圣前夜的玩笑，而且，而且……教授你应该看到了，她刚刚明明是自己跳下去的。”  
科丽安对着弗立维教授做出快哭了的样子，我总觉得那不像真的，因为在我的印象中除了打哈欠科丽安从不流眼泪。  
斯内普眯起眼睛，目光带着逼人寒气向她们扫射，“玩笑？”，他的声音令人胆寒，“斯奈德在哪里？”  
三个女孩哆哆嗦嗦，支支吾吾，说不出什么完整的话，大概就是科丽安怎样罪大恶极，惹人厌烦，但是又说不出什么具体的事。  
我和科丽安都站在弗立维身后，在两位教授审视那三位女孩身上时，我看到科丽安在后面对着她们偷偷笑了一下。  
福利立即伸出手指指向她，“你……”  
当教授们看向科丽安时，她又立即开始憋眼泪。  
福利看得冒火，骂道：“虚伪，狡猾的贱人。”沙菲克拉了拉她的衣袖。  
科丽安用口型说了一句，Thank you very much.  
“闭嘴，福利。”斯内普呵斥住她，又怀疑地看向科丽安，“她们为什么找你麻烦？”  
科丽安站在比自己矮了一个头的弗立维教授身后，沮丧地低着头，微微摇头，好像在说完全不知道她们为什么要这么做。  
瑞斯叹了口气，鼓起勇气皱着眉说了一句，“对不起，教授。”仍是恶狠狠地看向科丽安。  
我记得丹娜·瑞斯，她是斯莱特林的找球手，这几人中我比较眼熟的。  
科丽安害怕地往弗立维身后缩，弗立维以与平常完全不同的严肃语气对斯内普说，“西弗勒斯，我希望你能做出合适的决定。”  
斯内普抿了抿嘴唇，凌厉的目光在三个女孩身上来回，“恐怕你们的行为要为斯莱特林失去三十分……每个人——”  
科丽安依旧表现得很恍惚，用飘飘无力的声音小声说：“明明是梅鲁拉叫我来这里的，我完全不知道怎么回事……”  
斯内普额角的青筋暴起，“哦，是吗？还有一个斯奈德，三十分，每个人，还有关禁闭。明天下午下课之后全部到我的办公室来。”  
弗立维仍是皱着眉头，他点点头，转向科丽安，“海郡小姐，等会和我一起去医疗翼看一看。”  
科丽安用力摇了摇头，“除了脸有点发热没什么问题。”她对去医疗翼一直很抗拒。  
弗立维走近围墙朝下看了一眼，我平常不太敢往下看，要不是这点轻微恐高，我的飞行课不至于只得个A。我只知道这个高度看下去，海格的南瓜都只有鸡蛋大，如果科丽安摔了下去，后果不堪设想。  
我相信弗立维教授的想法一定和我一样，他离开围墙边，十分严厉地对斯莱特林的女孩们说，“恐怕我还要写信给你们的父母告知这件事。我希望这种欺负同学的事情绝对不会再发生了。”他向她们三个挨个看过去，“沙菲克小姐。”“福利小姐。”“瑞斯小姐。”  
别说她们了，从我的角度也未曾见过和善的弗立维教授这样令人害怕，三个女孩一个劲地点头。  
然后弗立维教授带我们离开了天文塔，斯内普还留在那里，想必是还有话对她们说。科丽安再三对弗立维教授保证一点事都没有，连到庞弗雷夫人那拿冰袋敷一敷脸都拒绝了。  
弗立维教授一走，科丽安简直乐疯了，蹦蹦跳跳哼着歌，“万圣节前夕恐怕是每年一度斯内普教授收获我的尊重的日子。不得不给斯莱特林扣上一百二十分，走在路上都会笑出声。”  
虽然结局不错，但我十分不认同她的做法，无论她对自己多么自信。我甚至有些生气地看到她那些表示她其实在心里偷笑的小动作。  
我们直接回了寝室，我寄了条消息给唐克斯告诉她没事，糖可爱待在那她愿意变成粉色就变吧。科丽安说要加一句，她忘记提醒佩妮不要把粉色椰子冰糕分出去了。我说已经分出去了。  
***  
*我就要直接跳到万圣节。  
*浅灰色带斑的猫头鹰，说实话要不是看到这里我都忘记我设定过天晴什么样了。  
*这两年我要尽可能多地立各种flag。


	33. 本失踪了

7th Nov. 1985 Fri 阴  
本失踪了。我们找了他一个晚上，人还没找到，但是出现了一条和宝库有关的线索。  
听查理说他早餐后就没见过本了。我们知道这件事是在午餐的时候，唐克斯和佩妮说本缺席了上午的魔药课，这很反常，本没有那个胆量逃课，任何课尤其是魔药课。  
我们是在门厅遇见的，那时我和科丽安刚下了变形课，看到唐克斯和佩妮在前面讨论加火蜥蜴血的方式和格里芬爪的用量有什么关系。看来她们今天制作了增强药剂。  
科丽安立即走上前拍了唐克斯一下，“我的天（God）哪，赤道下雪了吗？唐克斯，你在和佩妮讨论学习问题吗？”  
“哦，我发现了。”我小声道。  
“你打的什么比方？”唐克斯又看向我，“你又发现什么了？”她把坩埚放在地下，在大厅进门的地方就近坐了下来，不再讨论魔药的问题，“对了，说到发现，看你们能不能找到本，他今天没来上课。”  
“没什么。”我说。其实是科丽安的麻瓜的心。  
然后我们各自都扫了一眼格兰芬多长桌，我没看到本，她们也都摇了摇头。为了好好问问这件事，我们几个坐在了一起吃午餐。  
“我有点担心他。”佩妮说，“格兰芬多也没人看到他。”  
科丽安边摇头边思索，然后突然看向我，“他在哪？”  
“我……我怎么会知道？”我嚼着牛排，不明所以地回看科丽安。  
“你说个地方，然后我们去找。”  
我摇了摇头，没理她，“我们下午都是和格兰芬多一起的课，到时候看看吧。”  
自从我碰巧说对一些事情后，科丽安常常喜欢把我的话做戏一样地当真，这种玩笑有时候真让人头疼。  
下午，难得正常的谭教授上了一节正常的黑魔法防御术课，别说把我们的脸和名字对上了，她自己的名字都老对不上脸，所以正常地没有发现本不在。到了飞行课，本还是没有出现，霍奇女士显然对这位很长一段时间才敢骑扫帚的库珀先生印象深刻，他没有请假，也没有人知道他去哪了。  
这下我们是真觉得事情严重了起来，一下课就去找唐克斯和佩妮了。晚餐时我们在大厅四处询问，依旧没有线索，本通常喜欢一个人呆着。佩妮提议我们应该再去问一下他的级长或者麦格教授。  
“找过桌子底下了吗？那可是他最喜欢待的地方了。”梅鲁拉坐在自己学院的桌子旁，有些幸灾乐祸地看着我们忙活。  
“我们没有问你，梅鲁拉。”  
科丽安自己在背后也会调侃本，但是听梅鲁拉说就是另一回事了。我觉得他们两个真是两个反面，科丽安不害怕任何事，而本无时无刻不在害怕什么。玩高布石的时候，本简直是一个太容易的对手了，随便一句“斯内普教授在你后面”或是“麦格教授在你后面”都可以让他吓一跳。  
梅鲁拉带着意味深长的笑容看着科丽安，紫红色的眼眸闪着阴谋诡计。  
“你想说什么？”  
“我就是想知道你是否有运气找到你那个胆小鬼泥巴种朋友。”  
佩妮有些生气地问她，“难道你知道本发生了什么事吗？”  
“我比你们知道的多。”梅鲁拉一脸不屑地回答，“我还知道，有些时候一个人失踪了，其实是到他们应该去的地方去。”  
“你在说什么呀？”佩妮皱着眉疑惑地问。  
“不用理她，佩妮。”科丽安说道，“我还没有问你，被斯内普教授扣分的感觉怎么样呢？和费尔奇一起劳动的感觉很好吧？”  
紫红色的眼眸里冒起了火花，梅鲁拉冷笑一声，“有一些在这所学校发生的事情，你是不会明白的。你想要找到的那些事实，会让你被杀掉的。”  
她的意思是这和诅咒宝库有关吗，还是又在故弄玄虚？  
科丽安回了她一句，“如果你不想帮我找到本的话，那就离我远一点。”  
“如你所愿，但是不要说我没有警告过你。”  
眼看大厅没有什么线索，我们四个商量了一下，佩妮和唐克斯去问麦格教授——霍奇女士一定告诉了她本没去上课的事了，看看她怎么说。我和科丽安到城堡五楼的一个偏僻破旧的工艺品室去找找看，本喜欢一个人待在那，经常一待就是很久。  
这个工艺品室我和科丽安之前也来过几次，这里永远都是那样杂乱，谁也没办法知道什么时候这里多了什么或是少了什么。进门左边是一面大柜子，靠墙摆放了很多架子，还有一块旧黑板，从上面的内容来看，原来是属于变形课教室的。这里的杂物数不胜数，或许可以在这里找到任何东西。据我所知，除了本平常没有人会到这里来玩。  
我看到这些物品，想到前段时间科丽安痴迷的那个变形咒语，突然想开个玩笑，本会不会变成坩埚了，但是又想到科丽安可能的反应，还是安安静静地找东西了，其实我们并不知道要找什么东西。  
都是灰的杂物就没什么好看的了，这些柜子当然要检查一下，翻找了好一会之后，科丽安问我，“你找到线索了吗，罗温？”  
“没有，但是我找到了一个超棒的关于食肉鼻涕虫习性的卷轴。”我拉开卷轴查看，“你说我能拿回去吗？”  
“要我说没问题。反正你不会真的拿走的。”科丽安打开一个底层的柜子，里面黑漆漆的，“听说博格特就是在这种阴暗的地方徘徊的。”  
“科丽安你有害怕的东西吗？”我随口问道。  
“哪天我见到了博格特就知道我害怕什么了。”科丽安换了个地方继续搜索，“噢，这个柜子是锁着的。”她故作严肃地说，“直觉告诉我，里面一定有什么。”  
我因为她突然夸张的语气笑了起来，她用了开锁咒，我也走近看了看，居然还真让她找到一张纸条。  
“罗温，你看看，好像又是密语，和上次不太一样。这会是本留下的吗？”密语的再次出现，让我们都紧张了起来，本的失踪和之前的冰或是宝库有关吗？  
我看了看说：“确实不一样。我要回去破译。”  
我们回去之前和唐克斯还有佩妮交换了信息，本确实不见了，麦格教授也在找他。快到宵禁了，我们说好要是解开密码让天晴告诉她们。  
破译密码对我来说是一件很有意思的事，当我投入其中，总会忽视时间的流逝，当我解译出来，科丽安都趴在床上睡着了，那样的姿势画星图，是容易困。  
破译出来的内容是：  
你的下一个指示已经被变形为黑色羽毛笔藏在格兰芬多公共休息室。如果你没能成功完成你的指示，会遭受严重的惩罚。——R  
科丽安拿着我写的纸条看了又看，“黑色羽毛笔？R是谁？”  
“我也在想同样的事情，菲利克斯·罗齐尔Rosier*，鲁比Rubeus·海格，阿格斯Ar(R音)gus·费尔奇。我可以想象任何他们之中的任何一个写下这样的纸条。”  
“Puff，海格都来了，你怎么不说你自己？罗温Rowan·肯纳。”科丽安忍不住笑了出来，然后思考起来，“不管它是谁，如果这个信息和本有关，我们必须找到那支羽毛笔。”  
“你是说……但是我们是不被允许进入另一个学院的休息室的。”  
科丽安思索了一会，“明天，明天正好，格兰芬多和斯莱特林比赛，格兰芬多对魁地奇最热情了，到时候他们的塔楼应该不会有人的。我可以把我自己缩小，然后溜进去。”  
她越说越激动，我有点震惊，“给自己用缩小咒？弗立维教授说过这是很危险的，如果是缩身药水的话……”  
“哪有时间让我们做那个？上次把帕芙缩小不是没问题吗？”  
“要不问一下佩妮，哦，我还没告诉她们。”  
“就算她会现在也没有材料啊。反正明天她们肯定要去看比赛的。”  
“你怎么又这样！还好……至少我知道了。唐克斯会说你又不带她玩的。”  
“罗温，我们这是去玩吗？”  
“我不认为这是好玩的事。”我停顿了一下，“但是我认为你是这样想的。”  
“查理作为格兰芬多的找球手第一次上场，唐克斯哪里会想和我们去玩。”科丽安想了想，在我写的那张纸条背面写了一些字，然后折起来，让天晴送了出去，“你看，我告诉她们了。”  
“你写了什么？”  
“不告诉你，也不重要。”  
***  
*菲利克斯·罗齐尔是斯莱特林的级长，与切斯特同一级，他们是好友。


	34. 阶梯、冰门

8th Nov. 1985 Sat 阴  
“让狮子吼叫起来吧，干倒那些斯莱特林——”  
“吼——吼——吼——”  
“看啊，罗温，那些一年级的小狮子多么充满活力啊，他们的欢笑赋予了这条宽大的走廊鼓舞人心的力量，让我想起了霍格沃兹是一个多么了不起的地方。”  
“你这只小鹰的脑子又出什么问题了？”切斯特正好从我们旁边经过，摸了摸科丽安的脑袋，“你们还不去看比赛吗？”  
科丽安突然气鼓鼓地看向切斯特，不满这样和对待低年级小朋友一样的动作。她刚才在逗我笑，我倒是觉得她生起气来更好笑。  
切斯特被这么可爱地一瞪，有点不好意思，缩回手，假咳了两下，“我先走了。”  
这确实让我的心情轻松了一些。我该习惯的，这不是科丽安第一次也肯定不是最后一次做这种危险的事。  
“我会没事的，罗温。”科丽安没有再磨蹭，见周围没有人，就拿魔杖指着自己念了缩小咒，“Reducio！”  
片刻之间，她整个人变得和羽毛笔一样高，就像一个面容精致的娃娃。  
“梅林的铅笔盒啊，我不敢相信你真的做到了。”我把手里的文具盒打开，把里面的东西全部拿出来，小科丽安跳了进去，躺了下来。  
我把羽毛笔放回去，盖住了她半边身体，科丽安笑着推开，“离我远点，挠得我痒痒。”她指着我手上的橡皮，“把那个给我。”她抱着“枕头”大小的橡皮又坐了起来，“这也太有意思了。”  
“你可说了不是来玩的。”我轻声说。  
“好好好。”她又躺下去，我把其余文具摆好，等她在盒子里扭了半天，躺舒服了，才盖起来。其实我也觉得有意思，要是真的有科丽安这样的娃娃，我一定要买一个放在我的枕头边。  
我走向格兰芬多公共休息室的入口，等了一会，叫住了一个刚出来的同学，“那个，同学……我刚刚，噢，你是比尔·韦斯莱吗？”  
他真帅气，我突然感觉脸颊有些发烫。  
红发男孩转过身面对着我，点了点头，问我有什么事，他的头发及肩，对于男孩来说似乎长了一点，但是完全没有斯内普那种油腻的感觉，他的蓝眼睛非常迷人。  
“噢……我，这个，这应该是一个格兰芬多的学生落下的。”我递过那个龙图案的文具盒。  
“咦，这是好像是查理的？”比尔说，疑惑地看着我，“真巧，这是我弟弟的。不过他应该早就去球场了，你们什么时候碰到的？”  
“噢，之前，很早的时候在，在大厅里。”  
他应该没有多想，“谢谢你了。我帮他收好。”  
“你不先放回去吗？”我立即说，“我是说，带着这个去球场多麻烦。那个，我，我先走了。”  
我慌忙地下了楼，心跳不止。  
又过了十几分钟，我回到胖夫人的画像下等科丽安出来，当你只在单纯地等待时，时间总是异常的漫长。我看着怀表的秒针一格一格挪着转圈，十分钟等成了两小时，在某个时刻，身后的门突然打开，正常大小的科丽安在我手里塞了一张纸条，拉着我就往楼下跑。  
“我们不回休息室吗？”我被猛地一拉，声音都变了，边跑边看纸条，“这就是英文啊，科丽安，你为什么要抄下来？”  
纸条上写着：前往五楼东边最远的走廊。将卷轴变回黑色羽毛笔放回格兰芬多公共休息室。不跟随指示会有严重的惩罚。——R  
“什么……又是R？严重的惩罚，那不会是本遭受的事情吧？”  
“不知道。希望不是。”  
到了五楼，科丽安停了下来，我又被猛地一拉换了个方向，“东边。”  
今天是本学期第一场魁地奇比赛的日子，整个城堡都没有什么人。而城堡五楼本身就没有用来上课的教室，平常人就不多。  
空空的走廊只有我们两个的不由得放慢的脚步声和不由得放轻的说话声。  
我的疑问一个接着一个，“那条走廊都没人去的，为什么？还有为什么要放回去呢？”  
“或许他不是唯一一个收到这样指示的人。”  
“我感觉很糟，科丽安。我们是不是应该告诉一个教授？”  
“要告诉也不是现在。”  
转角就在那，答案似乎近在眼前，我们再次放慢了脚步，我的心脏比刚刚面对比尔·韦斯莱的时候跳得还快。我感觉空气都变冷了，但此刻我不敢发出任何声音。  
走到转角处，又有一道门，半开着。我陡然发现，寒冷不是错觉，冷气从那道门中源源不断弥散出来，我们相握的手在发抖。  
冷，刺骨的寒冷。  
是冰。  
线索，又出现了。  
本，在冰里。  
让我们松了一口气的是，我们并不是第一个发现的，麦格教授和斯内普教授已经在这了。  
“他他他们居然都都都没没有去看比比赛？”科丽安牙齿都闭不紧了，还想开个玩笑。我给我们俩用上了暖咒，才稍微好了一点。  
虽然远远看上去，本的状态并不好，甚至不是清醒的状态，但是我突然放心了，因为教授们在那里，找到了他。  
“她用了击退咒，不愧是教授，比我们的，噢……”科丽安小声对我说，因为我的眼镜雾蒙蒙的，已经擦了几次了，还是看得模模糊糊，“……但是没有用。”  
麦格教授严肃的声音传入我耳中，“上一次这些冰蔓延的时候，击退咒总是很有效，这可不是个好兆头。”  
“Incendio. ”斯内普拿出魔杖指向旁边的一丛冰柱，魔杖尖端发出的火焰让那一堆冰迅速地化成水，“烈火咒可以融化这些冰。”  
“还有这个男孩的身体。”麦格教授不认同地说。  
“我可没有说他会活下来。”斯内普冷冷地说。  
“西弗勒斯！”显然麦格教授认为他这样说并不合适，“好吧，得从离这个男孩身体最远的地方开始。让我来吧，你把周围的冰尽量处理掉。”  
两位教授挥动魔杖，连续地向冰发起攻击。  
包裹着本的冰块从底部一点点地融化，我对科丽安说，“他们一定会把本送到医疗翼的，我们不应该再待在这了。”  
“当然。”科丽安点点头，“罗温，我们回去得再学学烈火咒。”  
“要不……我再看看？”  
“你看得清吗？”  
“呃，好像越来越清楚了，我是说……”  
“海郡，肯纳。怎么回事？”  
“噢，麦格教授。”我吓了一跳。  
“西弗勒斯，你先带这个男孩去医疗翼。”麦格教授出来的时候关上并且锁住了通往这条走廊的门。  
斯内普扛着本，经过我们的时候看了科丽安一眼，科丽安向他问了个好，“你好，教授。他看上去可真糟，希望没有大碍。”  
斯内普没理她，大步快走离开了，我看到他的袍子被冰弄湿了一大片。  
现在的问题是，要和麦格教授说什么呢？拿那张纸条给她看？她就会知道这里有人进了另一个学院的公共休息室。这可不行。  
“我们在找本。他常在五楼的一个旧工艺品室呆着，然后我们想到处找一找。”科丽安说。  
“教授，昨天佩妮问过你之后，我们都很担心。”我补充道，暖咒的效果渐渐消失，我又开始搓手了。  
我们紧张地看向麦格教授，等待她的回应。  
“拉文克劳加十分。为你们对朋友的关心。”麦格教授的神情柔和下来，“先回去吧，这里不是你们该呆的地方，有些过于阴冷了。”  
我们提前吃了午餐，然后回到寝室，本来是说等晚上一起去看望本的，现在他不一定醒过来了，而且庞弗雷夫人不会给我们很多说话的时间。但是下午科丽安坐不住，非要去医疗翼一趟。  
“你不是不进那个地方吗？”  
“只要我不躺在病床上就不算。”  
下午我把作业写完了，然后就在寝室看书，天晴过来了一趟，送来了唐克斯的赛果报告：查理抓到了金色飞贼，格兰芬多170比30赢了斯莱特林。还有一件怪事，明明是格兰芬多对斯莱特林的比赛，但是来观赛的教授是弗立维教授和斯普劳特教授。  
科丽安不久就回来了，说本正好醒来了，但是庞弗雷夫人可能连五分钟都没有给她。她得到了一些没什么用的信息：本不记得任何事了，包括纸条，黑色羽毛笔，还有自己怎么到冰块里去的。  
我们打算去大厅和唐克斯还有佩妮一起吃晚餐，路上我告诉了科丽安比赛的结果。  
“看来查理很不错呀，这个比分感觉追球手怎么发挥就结束了。”  
“嗯哼。她们还说小瑞斯，斯莱特林那个击球手，没有上场。”  
“她要是没有上场的话区别还是挺大的。为什么啊？”  
“谁知道呢？等会问问她们看吧。”  
虽然没去看比赛，晚餐的时候我们还是和整个大厅一样谈论着今天的魁地奇赛。当然也没忘了我们的朋友，佩妮听说了我们今天的经历，提出晚餐后去看望本。  
“佩妮，你和唐克斯去吧。我们下午去过了。”科丽安说，“庞弗雷夫人很麻烦，她肯定不会让我们这么多人去打扰本休息的。”  
然后我再次和科丽安上到了五楼，“科丽安你真行，又成功甩开了她们。我们真的要这样？”  
“要不……”科丽安转回去接着上楼，“先回去加件衣服。对了，罗温，我可以一个人去。”  
我摇了摇头，那当然不行。  
不一会，我们再次来到了下午的那条走廊前，科丽安轻而易举打开了那扇门，“我还怕开锁咒没有用呢，毕竟是麦格教授亲自锁上的。”  
“她后来可能又来过，冰好像少了很多。这个走廊和西塔楼那个挺像的。”我说。  
“走廊不都是一个样。教授们一定做了什么处理。也不知道能不能有什么发现。”科丽安从走廊的一头开始检查墙面。  
“你说本什么都不记得了？”我问。  
“嗯。”  
“他有没有可能在隐藏些什么？我总是感觉他比他告诉你的要知道的多，就像藏着什么秘密一样。”  
“看起来不像。不过也有可能。”科丽安左敲敲，右敲敲，我不知道她想敲出什么来。  
“他会不会是在害怕那个给他命令的人或者事？或者他想试着保护我们呢？”我提出了假设，“为什么他总是那么不安？为什么喜欢一个人待着？说不定……”  
“不能排除任何可能，不过我想说，从我在火车上认识他起，他就是那样。”科丽安说。  
这时候我注意到地上的一个小冰锥像发芽一般朝我的方向弯了弯，“噢，科丽安，这个冰真的会移动。”科丽安立即看过来，我说，“我看了它一会，它在长大。”  
“哇，我也看出来了。那么你应该尽快离它远一点。”科丽安把我拉了过去。  
“等一下，我刚刚好像听到了风声。”我往回走了几步，“科丽安，这里。”  
科丽安靠上墙壁，“我也感觉听到了什么。”  
“你认为这里可能有一个隐藏的通道吗？”  
科丽安喃喃道：“冰骑士守卫着消失的阶梯。”  
我突然一阵毛骨悚然。  
“怎么让它出现？”科丽安看了看我，对着墙面挥动魔杖，”Reparifarge！（复原咒）”  
“不是这个。”我说，“显形咒。变形术里面最具有挑战性的咒语之一，可以揭露隐藏的信息、伪装或是……秘密通道。”  
“我也读到过，但是……我总不能突然去问麦格教授，那也太惹人怀疑了。”  
“去问谭教授？我一直觉得她更适合教变形术。对了，你有没有发现最近唐克斯的易容马格斯能力变强了？”  
“我知道她一直有在和谭教授交流怎么提高易容马格斯能力的问题。”  
“噢。”我眨了眨眼睛，“那么……”  
“我现在就要进去。”科丽安眼神坚定，“你知道，罗温，试一下吧。”  
我摇了摇头，“我只知道咒语是Revelio，我不确定要怎么挥魔杖，是像眼睛的形状，还是一个字母来着？”我努力地回想着我在书上看到的内容，“对了，这个魔咒1926年的时候被用在格林德沃身上，以揭露他的面具……”  
“Accio！”  
我吃惊地看着科丽安，“飞来咒？”  
她召来一本书，然后在地上坐下，“那我们一起看书研究一下，只要能施出来，不完全正确也可以……”  
我有些无奈，坐下来和科丽安一起看书，同时不停地朝墙面念这个咒语，轮番尝试着把重音放在各个音节上。我们试了很久之后，在某一次尝试中，那墙面似乎闪了一下。我们顿时来了精神，站起来，一起指着那块墙面，“Revelio！”  
一瞬间，墙砖缝隙里似乎有光溢出来，我目不转睛地盯着这些细小的光线，看着它们慢慢扩大成一个大拱形，直到墙面消失。其后是向上延伸不知通向何处的阶梯。  
消失的阶梯……  
“梅林的胡子。”我惊叹道，“我们是发现了一个从来没有被探索过的区域吗？你知道这有多么令人惊奇吗？”  
科丽安也怔愣了一会，“这和我看到的景象一样。”  
“我们要不要……”  
“我要进去。”科丽安的语气非常肯定，“罗温，你待在这里，或者……现在什么时候了？反正，如果到宵禁的点我还没出来，你就去找教授吧……”  
如果科丽安非要现在进去，我认为她说的做法是比较合理的，但是，“我不可能在这里等你，那样每一分钟都很难过。”  
“那……走吧。”  
踏上阶梯的那一刻，我仿佛进入了一个完全不同于城堡五楼夜晚的东边走廊的世界，空间里散发着奇异的黄绿色的光。我们沿着这座斜向上方的阶梯走了一会，相当的一会，经过一道类似门厅的大门，又来到一道宽大的走廊，这里很暗，两边散在分布着由四根猫头鹰柱子组成的燃烧着绿色火焰的火炬，像地窖，比地窖冷。我们点亮了魔杖尖。这里的天花板很高，装饰也像从门厅进来的那道走廊，两边除了火炬还有像礼堂外面的盔甲骑士，拿着各种刀剑盾牌。这有可能是那个密语里提到的骑士吗？  
“这太神奇了，邓布利多教授都有可能不知道这这个地方。你说我的哥哥有可能来过这里吗？”科丽安的声音带着回响。  
我很心慌，这里和城堡一楼的走廊诡异地相似，不同的是，一楼燃烧的是温暖的橙红色的火，而这里的绿火，阴森的盔甲，散乱的冰堆无一不让我胆战心惊，且不由得佩服在那认真地四处打量的科丽安。还好，她也在这。“我听说校长这段时间又不在学校，连万圣节的晚宴都没有见到他。”我说，说说话可以让人不那么紧张吧。  
“啊——”突然出现的可疑脚印，让我不由得惊呼。  
科丽安也看到了，“怎么可能？会是谁曾经来过这儿？”她跟着脚印往前走。  
我跟上去，牵住了她的手。  
迷雾，走廊的尽头，是迷雾。“太暗了。”两边只有燃烧着绿色火焰的猫头鹰火炬。在一个巨大的拱形通道后，有一片灰黑色，非常暗的雾。  
“科丽安，我好冷。”我的暖咒并没有很大的作用，科丽安握了握我的手，她的手也不怎么暖和。  
随后她对着迷雾用了一个击退咒。  
是好冷，那是冰啊。灰色的雾霭消散，眼前的景象让我仿佛置身梦境，那是一道冰门，巨大华丽泛着刺骨寒气，透着蓝白光亮的冰门，冰砖冰墙，天花板倒挂的冰锥和地上生长的冰锥针锋相对。门的正中是一个巨大的六角雪花。很美。这里和之前那一段走廊完全不一样，亮得像白天。  
这就是科丽安向我形容过的她曾在脑海中看到的那扇冰门。  
“科丽安！”  
她放开了我的手，仿佛控制不住的向前走，伸出手想要触碰雪花。我盯着她不敢眨眼，时间仿佛静止了，我只听得到自己的心跳声，这一刻，连寒冷也被忘却了。  
“科丽安！”在碰到门上的雪花的一刹那，科丽安向后一倒，我连忙扶住她。  
科丽安很快就站稳了，喃喃道，“我好像又看到了那种景象。”  
“我们应该离开这里，科丽安，我很冷，暖咒甚至都没什么用。你的脸好白，比平常还要白。”  
科丽安点点头，她正想靠向我，突然之间，我们中间飞过一道白光。我看向冰门，雪花的中心又向科丽安的方向射出一道，科丽安闪身躲过，“快走，门在攻击我们。”  
雪花的中心还在不停地闪着光，像一个白色的气体漩涡，亮得刺眼。突然，那门同时发射出许多道白光，如箭一般。其中一道直直向我飞来，我盯着雪花中心的白亮漩涡，动弹不得，下一秒，只感到腹部一阵刺痛，浑身彻骨的寒冷，然后我便失去了意识。  
不知过了多久，我隐隐约约听到科丽安小声念着咒语的声音，我尝试着睁开眼睛，但眼皮仿佛千斤重。我的意识恢复了一点，我感觉到自己好像在科丽安背上，她正艰难地带我走下长长的阶梯，“科……”  
“罗温，你醒过来了吗？”  
我依旧说不出话来，只能断续发出一些音节。又过了一段时间，温度渐渐回升，我们大概已经离开了“消失的阶梯”，离开了城堡五楼的东边走廊。我的意识和听力基本上恢复了，但还是浑身无力，无法说话动作。  
“我带你去找庞弗雷夫人。”  
“嗯……”  
“你醒过来真是太好了。”  
“嗯……”  
我们继续下楼，在我远远能听到庞弗雷夫人的声音时，科丽安突然停住了脚步，摇晃了几下。我的身体差点瘫倒下去，我听到她小声说，“不行，不是现在……”大约过了半分钟，她才重新支撑着我前进。转角再往前走一点就到了医疗翼，她们把我安置在病床上，之后的事情我就不知道了，我再次醒来已是第二天早晨。  
***  
非罗温视角  
还是星期六晚上。  
今晚有两个学生住在医疗翼，除了本·库珀还有艾瑞卡·瑞斯，斯莱特林的击球手之一，她在训练中骨折了。  
庞弗雷夫人宵禁之前又来确认了一下他们的情况，然后检查了一遍她的药柜，最后一瓶生骨药水刚被用掉了。魁地奇赛季来了，说不准还会出什么意外——当然，最好是不需要再用上。她翻看了一下最近病人的资料，然后带着文件回到办公室。看了一下文件之后，她准备再熬制一些生骨药剂，但是原料之一的圣甲虫没有了。  
平常库存的生骨药剂大多是在药店买的，现在又没有紧急的情况，本来是不着急的，但是她想再工作一会，打算到地窖去问斯内普要一些。  
“哦，西弗勒斯，我正要——”她刚出门，就在走廊上见到了斯内普——他从刚麦格教授的办公室出来。却被另一个声音打断了。  
“庞弗雷夫人，你快看看罗温，她被冰攻击了……”科丽安支撑着罗温走过来。  
“这是怎么回事？又一个？”庞弗雷夫人把烛台递给斯内普，立即接过罗温，带她进了医疗翼。  
科丽安看向斯内普，“斯内普教授，我来拿吧。”  
“你还真是麻烦不断啊，海郡。”斯内普眯着眼看了她一眼，进了医疗翼，把烛台放在床边的桌子上。  
科丽安也跟了进去，边告诉了他们她刚编的故事，“我们想去本受伤的地方看一下，然后罗温也不小心被冻住了。”  
“冻的，显然。希望没有受到别的诅咒。”庞弗雷夫人说，然后给她施了几个治疗，暖身的咒语，“最好还能再给她一些活力滋补剂。”她发现科丽安还在，“海郡小姐，你先回去吧，现在太晚了。”  
科丽安点点头，她的脑袋从刚刚开始就有点晕，她担心再发生去年万圣夜那样的事，早点回去也好。  
“哦，或许，我有几个小问题想问一下海郡小姐。庞弗雷夫人，借用一下你的办公室？”  
科丽安怔怔地看向斯内普，下意识摇了摇头，而庞弗雷夫人显然有事要做，看都没看她一眼，“你最好快一点，西弗勒斯，她不应该再在外面晃悠了，那么晚一个人回去不知道还要干什么。”  
科丽安微微张开嘴，怎么觉得觉得庞弗雷夫人的语气充满了不信任呢。随后她不情愿地跟着斯内普出去了。她第一次进庞弗雷夫人的办公室，没想到这里也有这么多药材，多是用来制作治疗用的药剂的。在她四处打量的时候，斯内普令人不愉快的问话开始了。  
“我想那里应该有禁止学生进入的警告？”  
“我没有看到。”  
“那里还有多少冰？”  
“不算很多。”  
“是你把肯纳救出来的？”  
“是的。用击退咒……烈火咒，可能。”  
科丽安可以在说谎的时候做到语气平缓，脸不红心不跳，但有些时候她说的内容本身的可信度实在太低了。她的话斯内普一个词都不相信，但是她淡定的样子和无辜的眼神实在让人没辙。  
沉默了半晌，科丽安问：“我可以回去了吗？”  
“……可以。”无论斯内普怎样逼视她，她都仿佛一切正常的样子，他黑着脸对她说，“对了，海郡小姐，你最好小心一点。我可不希望下一个躺在病床上的人是你。”  
“真的吗？谢谢，斯内普教授。”科丽安用一个灿烂的笑脸回击了他的嘲讽，“晚安。”  
科丽安一出办公室就往走廊尽头跑，然后扶着扶手，闭上眼睛，迷雾……声音……看到那些的同时，她的意识还在，她知道她在楼梯上……睁开眼，过去了？过去了。这次没有晕倒，她长舒了一口气，我真是太厉害了。然后上楼去了。  
那是什么意思呢？  
她看到了两个房间。一个房间很黑，全是书；另一个房间非常杂乱，有一道用粉笔画出轮廓的门*。总的来说比上次好多了，除了，画面中还有一个人，那个不能说名字的人。  
***  
*这个场景我忘记了，第一次写的时候就留了一句英文在这（was cluttered with a door outlined in chalk）我都不知道是不是这么翻译。这应该是下一个，也就是三年级那个宝库的景象，如果写到三年级回顾录屏发现不一样，再回来改吧。#三年级和我现在这个写法差好多，我不管懒得改了。这些当成删减片段吧。  
***  
科丽安见过神秘人，七八岁的时候，在海郡家，就那一次，她当时为卢修斯挡了一个钻心咒。那次把玛利亚吓坏了，把她送回了蒂娜那里。不久后黑魔王倒台，他被一个还在襁褓中的男孩打败了，然后玛利亚才又把她接了回去。  
科丽安躺在床上回想她见过的黑魔王。当时她才回到海郡家不久，那天，伏地魔在海郡家的宅邸会见一些食死徒。他们离开的时候，在庭院里，她在玛利亚身后，看到那个没鼻子的秃头突然发疯，攻击她的朋友雷古勒斯，她立即跑过去，赶上在他的第二道攻击时挡在她的舅舅前面。  
傻透了，一个小孩有什么用呢？十二岁的她回想这件事，觉得现在的自己应该会乖乖躲在玛利亚身后。但是其实，她应该上前去的，因为咒语在他们身上会痛，但是她不痛。没有七岁的自己勇敢了呢。当时玛利亚立即把在地上缩成一团的她带回房间，发现了她其实没有感觉。科丽安也不知道后来庭院里怎么样了。  
他不是好人，科丽安想，但她不害怕。他的残忍行径对科丽安来说就是个故事。就像听蒂娜讲她小时候英国和德国人打仗的事，缅怀历史的时刻，丘吉尔首相仍是英国小孩眼中的英雄。但是，未在其中过，都是故事而已。  
那些关于战争与伤痛的岁月不能遗忘，但是不曾感同身受的小女孩缺乏一点敬畏之心是情有可原的。在几乎整个魔法界都被黑魔王的阴影笼罩着的那几年，她是麻瓜小镇里无忧无虑的小女孩，爱好是零食、恶作剧和说大话。  
科丽安以为今晚或许会做个噩梦，却是梦到了和佩特拉在温布尔登打网球，还受到了女王的接见，之后她们还在白金汉宫里观看邮递员派特叔叔的动画片。  
隔天她是被糖可爱和天晴吵醒的，唐克斯寄了消息来催她。科丽安穿上衣服就直接去了医疗翼，看到唐克斯和佩妮守在罗温的床边。  
佩妮一看到科丽安，就等不及要问她，“科丽安，你终于来了。到底发生了什么事？”  
“她还没有醒吗？”  
“早些时候醒过。还没什么力气。”佩妮说。  
“庞弗雷夫人呢，居然让你们在这呆了那么久？”  
唐克斯指向里面，被帘子挡住的某个床位，“那边有两个格兰芬多，打赌一分钟内比谁吃得南瓜派多，然后……悲剧发生了。”  
“哇。”科丽安惊叹了一声，然后在她们的注视下叹了口气，开始解释，“我们找到了，可能找到了一扇通往诅咒宝库的门，在我们靠近的时候，那扇门对我们用了某种冰冻咒语。罗温受伤了，然后我把她带到这来了。”  
“什么时候？”唐克斯一脸不敢相信。  
佩妮几乎是同时发问，语气急切，“为什么不告诉我呢？我可能帮到你们的。”  
“我们也不是提前知道那里有个密道，是那时才发现的，我又太想知道后面是什么了，就直接进去了。”科丽安认真地对佩妮说：“对不起，佩妮，让你担心了。或许我们一开始就不应该进去的。”  
“没关系的。我，我又不是怪你。”佩妮牵起科丽安的手，“我只是，我希望你没事。”  
“够了吧，你们两个，当我不存在啊？”唐克斯在她们中间挥了挥手，“佩妮，至少上次她还和你说过，我呢？好歹认识这么久了，对我还不如对你呢……她都不和我说对不起。”  
“本呢？”科丽安问。  
“你在转移话题。”唐克斯说。  
“他好多了，回去了，现在可能在麦格教授那里。”  
唐克斯接受了她们真的当她不存在这个事实，翻了个白眼摇摇头往外走，佩妮拉住了她，“对不起，唐克斯。”  
“你对不起什么啊？”  
“Well，谢谢你，唐克斯。”科丽安说，一手搭一个往外走，“晚点再来看罗温，我们一起去吃午餐吧。”  
“真是的，只有吃午餐的这点交情了。”  
“我都在做快乐的事情的时候想到你，你不是应该高兴吗？你恶作剧也没叫我啊……”  
“佩妮，你都跟她说什么了？”  
***1985.11.9#下一章的删减片段  
*游戏小支线*具体忘了*  
科丽安来到魔药课教室，斯内普正好在这里，“教授，我来帮庞弗雷夫人拿一些圣甲虫。”她站在那里，乖巧地看着他。  
“我看上去像你的家养小精灵吗？”斯内普眉头微皱，不满地看着她。  
“噢。”科丽安眨了眨眼睛，海郡家是有家养小精灵，但是都是玛利亚在指挥，她不常见到，“……你这么一提，我确实看到了一些相似之处。虽然……他们的鼻子比你的还要大。有人命令你清理家具吗？”  
“没有。但是邓布利多教授命令我不能再剥掉那些自认为聪明的学生的皮。”他危险的神情让科丽安往后站了一小步，他严厉而不满地如耳语般低声道：“我问你，是因为就算是一个像你这样的傻瓜也应该很清楚，我，不是你的仆人。”  
科丽安用力点头。  
“那你还傻站着干什么？要圣甲虫的话自己去找。”  
科丽安又点了几下头，转向一个药柜。  
“还有，如果你敢破坏一点东西，我向你保证你将会没有选择地在医疗翼待更长的时间。”  
科丽安一抖，又仿佛没看到他阴郁的表情，笑着对他说，“我知道，我知道，就是那个柜子嘛，这里我可熟了，火蜥蜴血Salamander blood，圣甲虫Scarab beetle，坏血草Scurvy grass，希拉克鱼鳍刺Sharke spine，皱缩Shrin——”  
突然之间，仿佛被斯内普下了一个无声咒，她止住了话语，僵硬地转头，走向药柜。  
是斯内普的眼神终于盯得她发毛了。  
不一会，她就装好了，精神高涨地向斯内普报告，“教授，我找到了圣甲虫，也没有毁掉任何东西。”  
“哦，看来你还不是完全的失败。”斯内普淡淡地扫了她一眼，淡淡地回了一句。  
科丽安把圣甲虫送到庞弗雷夫人的办公室，又回到罗温身边。  



	35. 比尔·韦斯莱

9th Nov. 1985 Sun 晴  
我记得早上我迷迷糊糊醒来过一会，好像看到了唐克斯和佩妮，不久又睡过去了，真正清醒过来已是下午了。在医疗翼帮忙的琪亚拉·罗伯斯卡给了我一些水和食物，告诉我庞弗雷夫人一会才回来。  
我的肚子上并没有留下任何伤口，那扇门所发出的白光，大概不是实体的武器，而是某种冰冻咒语吧。  
我坐起来吃了东西之后，就看琪亚拉忙前忙后，她好像经常在医疗翼帮忙，真是个好孩子。我有点想聊天，但是她看起来很忙。要是我的手边有本书就好了，我的床头柜上有本温德林怪女巫的书还没看完呢。  
所以看到科丽安我很高兴，尤其是看到她给我带了巧克力蛙，星象图，还有床头柜上的两本书。  
“科丽安，你来看我这把生病的老骨头啦，咳咳。”  
“我真的很抱歉。”科丽安坐到我旁边，“我带了东西给你。”  
“谢谢。”我高兴地接过书，放在一边，准备等她走了再看，然后我认真地对她说，“科丽安，你可千万不要怪自己。这不是你的错。”  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了。”我说，“我感觉在那个地方待的时间越长，寒冷会剥夺我更多的能量。”  
“是很冷，我们下次要再多穿一点。”  
“是啊，下一次。”我有些不确定地说。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
我摇摇头，“没什么，我想到明天麦格教授要讲刺猬变针垫，就迫不及待了，我自己尝试的时候总是差了点什么。哦，对了，我还没有问你，对自己使用缩小咒，有没有什么奇怪的感觉？”  
“一点事都没有。除了对昆虫们多了一份尊重。”科丽安说，“不过，你确定你可以回去了吗？”  
“我觉得我已经好了。”  
“你觉得不算，庞弗雷夫人觉得才算。”  
“正是如此。肯纳小姐，你的情况还需要再观察一晚。”庞弗雷夫人走过来，摸了摸我的手，我下意识往回缩了缩——我知道我的手还很凉。  
“不过对待学习的态度值得肯定，我在这里有时候一天得对付十个装病不想上课的学生。”  
“哇，那一定是斯内普教授的课。”科丽安嘀咕了一句。  
“我明天早上一定能好，科丽安记得帮我带书。”我带着乞求的目光看向庞弗雷夫人，“把我搬过去搬回来也行……”  
“肯纳小姐，这可不是能确定的事。”她对我的提议十分不以为意，她转向科丽安。“对了，海郡小姐……”  
“有什么可以帮忙的吗？我也可以帮你照顾其他的病人。”  
“那倒不用，罗伯斯卡小姐已经在帮忙了。”庞弗雷夫人看了一眼在那边忙碌的琪亚拉，“瑞斯小姐用了最后一瓶生骨药水，我需要再配制一些。如果你愿意的话，帮我从魔药课教室拿一些圣甲虫来好吗？”  
科丽安的眼神从琪亚拉身上移回来，对庞弗雷夫人点了点头。然后在庞弗雷夫人去处理那个呕吐鼻涕虫的新病人时，对我说，“你看琪亚拉那样的头发才是银发嘛，我是浅金的，不知道为什么老是有人弄错。”  
“我不会弄错的。”我点了点头，“科丽安，你去吧，有些事情我还要再想想。你回来我再和你说”  
她十几分钟之后就回来了，把圣甲虫放到庞弗雷夫人的办公室之后，又来到了我的床边。我等她把抱怨斯内普的话说完了之后才开口，“科丽安，我想过了，我……不会跟着你去找宝库了。我觉得自己很没用，我不想拖你的后腿。”还没等科丽安反应，我接着说，语速很快，“这不是我要放弃，科丽安，我会帮你，在其他任何方面。”  
“没关系……当然没关系。”科丽安一直都说自己一个人没关系，但我想此刻的她多少是有点失落的，“当然，当然，而且，你怎么会没用呢，你是我见过最聪明的人了，没有你我可没法解出谜题呢。你有你的天赋啊，你的知识是对我最大的帮助。那个密道和冰门，我会自己……”  
“你还需要帮助。”我摇了摇头，“对抗那些攻击性的诅咒不是我最擅长的，但是你也绝对不能一个人去。你需要一个强大的伙伴，我想过了一些人，比如本，他的魔咒学非常不错，但是我们都知道本，而且在被冰冻住之后可能更不想做这样的事了。还比如梅鲁拉……”  
“你别开玩笑了。”科丽安忍不住打断了我。  
“她确实很强大。”  
“我也确实不能相信她。”  
我点点头，“或许你应该找一个比他们还强大，甚至比你还强大的巫师。”  
“你可别这样说话，我会以为你在嘲讽我呢。”科丽安挠了挠头发，“erm，没事，你说吧……”  
“威廉姆·韦斯莱。”  
“谁？”  
“大家习惯叫他比尔，难道你没有听说过他吗？”我有些惊讶，“他是我们学校最受欢迎的男孩之一，也是他们年级最强大的巫师之一，他们都说一定会成为级长，还有学生会主席……他是霍格沃兹最勇敢最有前途的学生之一。”  
“我当然知道他，昨天我不是还被他拿在手上吗？只是没想到……”科丽安向来不喜欢主动去找别人帮忙，估计在想怎么拒绝这个提议而不让我失望吧，“呃……听起来他确实像是能给我帮助的完美人选。现在的问题是，要怎么让一个不知道你是谁的四年级帮助你进入诅咒宝库呢？”  
“谁会不知道你啊，科丽安！”我一时激动，说完立即捂起嘴，顿了顿，把那两本书的其中一本递给她，“你可以带个礼物给他。”  
“噢。”科丽安看着书，眉头渐渐皱起来了，“派翠西亚·瑞克匹克？”  
“世界上最著名的解咒员之一。”  
“噢。我甚至没听说过这个职业。”科丽安犹豫地说，“那我，我找时间去见见他？”  
“我听说在傍晚的时候他通常在训练场练习防御魔咒。”我一脸期待地看着科丽安。“其实，之前我和唐克斯和提过，说不定她会告诉查理，然后说不定……”  
“合着你都给我安排好了？”  
“祝你好运，科丽安，如果比尔·韦斯莱成为了你的朋友，那他就是我的朋友啦！”我又捂起嘴，不好意思地笑了笑。  
“你的真实目的暴露了，伙计。”  
“不，我说真的，比尔·韦斯莱一定会是一个好搭档的。”  
科丽安拿起那本书，朝我晃了晃，“你都这样了，我难道还能反抗吗？”她看了看窗户，天色快暗下来了，“要不我现在就去碰碰运气？”  
我笑着点头。我看着科丽安出去后，就着黄昏的光线，打开了温德林怪女巫的书。  
  
10th Nov. 1985 Mon 阴  
我终于可以回到自己的床上睡觉了。我早早收拾好，换上了睡衣，准备让科丽安把今天上课的内容还有昨天和今天她和比尔·韦斯莱的所有谈话全给我讲一遍。  
科丽安也穿着睡衣，坐在我对面，我全神贯注准备好听她讲故事。我并不介意她在我面前以夸张的语气夸赞比尔，帅气迷人，温柔友善，我知道她想惹我害羞。她的目的达成了，但我不会和她承认我对比尔的好感，因为我知道自己已经明明白白地表现出来了，谁叫我没有她那么擅长掩饰呢。其实我很高兴科丽安对他的印象和我对他的一样好。  
比尔答应了帮科丽安一起破除诅咒，他们还约好了私下里进行决斗训练，今天晚餐时制定好了计划，第一次训练在这个星期四晚上。  
科丽安对此非常激动。去年被梅鲁拉欺负了几次之后，我就提议科丽安应该学一些决斗的技巧，之后在弗立维教授和切斯特的帮助下科丽安在决斗上有了很大的进步。决斗确实是很能体现巫师实力的一种竞技，谁不想变得更强呢。如果能有一个比尔这样的对手，那真是太好了。  
“我觉得比尔真的挺好的。”科丽安说，“你知道吗？他给我的感觉有点像切斯特，就是他们身上有一种让人安心的力量。查理真幸运有一个这样的哥哥。”  
“我听说切斯特也有个弟弟*呢。”  
“是吗？他们要是我的哥哥多好啊，比雅各布好。”  
我笑了笑，“他们一定很乐意有你这样一个漂亮的妹妹。”  
“问题是，自己的哥哥毕竟是自己的哥哥，还是要找回来的。”  
***  
*切斯特的弟弟是罗杰·戴维斯。  
  
13th Nov. 1985 Thr 阴  
今天晚上科丽安和比尔进行了决斗训练，她回来之后，骄傲地和我炫耀她赢了比尔·韦斯莱，我有些惊讶，因为我听说过比尔在决斗俱乐部的不俗战绩。我的朋友科丽安·海郡，真是太了不起了。  
继切斯特之后，她又一次赢了一个高年级男生，去年她和切斯特决斗的时候我也不在场，如果科丽安想说大话我一般也听不出来，但是她和我说了切斯特是让着她的，而比尔今天可能是小看她了。但是，“赢了就是赢了”，无论怎样，不影响她自吹自擂。  
比尔并没有因为输给了她而感到气恼，而是谦虚地接受，并且真诚地提出意见：科丽安的攻击性很强。在决斗中，好胜是好事。但是除了一味地攻击之外，出其不意的诡计常常是获胜的关键，当然，防御意识也是不可或缺。不愧是比尔·韦斯莱呢。  
科丽安一和我说起这些，有点控制不住表达出“好像我不知道似的”情绪，但是她又知道自己该虚心一点，确实有很多东西可以向比尔学习。  
“我真羡慕你，科丽安。”一听她讲和比尔相处的故事，我就抑制不住嘴角上扬。  
“下次你也可以来啊。他说下次教我粉身碎骨咒，叫我回来先看看书。然后我和他提到了你，说你有六个版本的《标准咒语》呢。”  
“科丽安，你真是太好了！”我两眼放光，一脸期待，“你可以告诉比尔，如果他想要一个学习伙伴，他可以给我派一只猫头鹰。”  
“你自己去说吧。”  
“科丽安~”  
“你知道，就是因为你们这样的女孩子，让我和他见面都有点紧张了。”  
“啊？”  
科丽安会因为和谁见面紧张，这倒是新奇。  
“早上曼迪·爱德华兹问我是不是和比尔·韦斯莱交上了朋友。语气还怪里怪气的。”科丽安说，“佩妮也问了我，安德烈也问了我。”  
我眨了眨眼睛，“然后呢？”  
“虽然我不是第一次和这样受欢迎的人打交道，佩妮也受欢迎，但是他，比尔，就是你们这些小姑娘会喜欢的类型啊，那我要是和他走得太近……”  
我忍不住笑出了声，“说得像你不是小姑娘似的。”  
“我才不会像那些无知的女孩一样被一张帅气的脸迷惑。”  
我笑得更欢了，“科丽安，你不要再装成熟了，没有大姑娘会在晚餐后吃那~么多的甜甜圈的。”


	36. 无聊的日常

22nd Nov. 1985 Sat 多云  
我，我没想到我可以和比尔·韦斯莱说上那么多话，那应该算是挺多的吧，我们还约好了下次一起去图书馆，我真是太高兴了。  
科丽安昨晚让天晴告诉比尔，今天如果要训练得等到下午或晚上，因为上午是我们二年级的斯凯·帕金小朋友的魁地奇首秀，所以她也没想到比尔会和我们一起看比赛。我不知道她是不是说的真话，要是她提前知道的话，真应该告诉我的，我不需要什么惊喜。今天见到比尔的时候，我的领带是歪的，衣袍的扣子也没扣好，那一刻，我别提有多后悔没有好好穿衣服了。  
比尔微笑着和我问好，然后坐在了我旁边，那时候我紧张地心脏怦怦直跳，也没敢看他，一直默念着：明天开始我要做一个爱整洁的女孩。他主动和我说了几句话之后，我没那么紧张了，但是要我静下心来好好看比赛那就是为难我了。  
科丽安说想到前排去，看得更清楚，我提醒了她一句别再被游走球砸了。然后她坐到了墨菲和画脸小子的旁边。  
她或许是想让我和比尔多说几句话，但我本身就不擅长和人聊天，更别说是比尔·韦斯莱了，最后我们的话题主要还是围绕着眼前的比赛。我对比尔的喜欢可能并不像科丽安想的那样，我非常喜欢他，就像我喜欢科丽安一样。  
不过，要是能有一个像比尔那样的男朋友我也不介意。  
他就像大部分巫师男孩一样，对魁地奇非常了解，我们说到了拉文克劳的新追球手斯凯·帕金。斯凯在飞行课上的表现有目共睹，而且人家一家都是打魁地奇的，但毕竟她才是个二年级的女孩，科丽安之前对我说她觉得斯凯一开始就打追球手这种近身对抗比较多的位置不会容易。  
比赛前我和比尔说了这个观点，他表示同意，先抛去技术技巧不谈，从对身体素质的要求来看，相比击球手看中的力量，找球手的敏捷，守门员的应变力，追球手是对综合能力要求最高的了。去年，让人惊喜的奥莱恩·埃默里当时也是二年级，不过人家是男孩，还是一个长得比一般男孩早一些的男孩。  
事实证明，可能我们都小看斯凯了。比赛结束时科丽安神情恍惚地对我说，“我永远也忘不了今天的斯凯·帕金。”我也是，今天的斯凯和飞行课上的她又不一样，她和所有球员都不一样，她在场上好像真的会发光。比尔也说，“帕金真是太了不起了。”  
今天斯凯进了六个球，这还只是她第一次上场呢。与另外两个追球手的默契配合说明他们已经训练很久了，流畅地躲避游走球的攻击，精准传球，远距离射门，还会倒着骑扫帚……她甚至比去年的奥莱恩更加惊艳。这个追球手阵容，加上安娜，我们是非常有机会赢下任何一场比赛的。  
比赛中有一个片段令我印象深刻*：斯凯进了一个球之后，赫奇帕奇的守门员拿到鬼飞球，传给他们的追球手，这时候一个来自安娜·考克斯的游走球从侧方朝赫奇帕奇的追球手打过来，奥莱恩与他正面相对。赫奇帕奇的追球手向上躲避游走球的同时把鬼飞球传给飞在自己左下方五六米左右的队友。这时刚进了一个球的斯凯·帕金从赫奇帕奇球门方向以令人惊异的速度来到两个赫奇帕奇追球手之间截住了落下来的鬼飞球，随后迅速向上翻飞，堪堪绕过了刚刚对方躲避的游走球。倒着飞了几秒后才翻过来继续朝赫奇帕奇的球门飞去，在还有十米左右的地方，将扫帚调成近乎垂直地面的角度，好似站在空中，同时一手将鬼飞球近距离投进最高的球门，将比分改写成了90比40。射门之前的整个过程斯凯并未减速，出于惯性她从球门旁边直接冲向了球场边界，在将要出边界的地方硬是降下速又是倒着从上空飞回中场。赫奇帕奇的守门员和我们一样目瞪口呆。  
找球手这边虽然错失了不少机会，最后还是成功抓到了飞贼，当然，多亏了安娜一如既往的稳定发挥。所以今天的比赛时间比较长，打了近两个小时，最终拉文克劳以270比70胜了赫奇帕奇，复仇成功（去年输给了赫奇帕奇）。  
如果我们的追球手能继续持续制造出去年对斯莱特林那种分差的话，那么就算不能场场抓到飞贼，也能靠得分上升排名。  
“刚刚和比尔聊了什么吗？”去大厅吃午餐的路上，科丽安和我打听起来。  
“没什么，就是比赛啊，斯凯真是太棒了。”我的的心情十分愉快，“还有我们约好了一起去图书馆。”  
“你居然抽空看了两眼比赛。”  
“什么呀……”我咳嗽了一下，“我还和比尔说，你的飞行也很好。对了，记得上次佩妮说希望看到你在场上的样子吗？她还说了如果你加入魁地奇队的话，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇比赛的时候，她都不知道该支持哪边了。”  
“你就转移话题吧。”科丽安说，“可是……我现在还有决斗训练的事呢。那里还有一扇冰门等着我呢……”  
“科丽安！你真的不考虑加入魁地奇队吗？”佩妮充满欢快能量的声音传来，她跑到科丽安身边，拍了一下她的肩膀。  
我们转头看向她，科丽安问：“是因为拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇比完了，你不用担心支持哪边了？”  
“啊？”佩妮愣了一下。  
科丽安指着我，“刚刚罗温告诉我的，但是明年我们还是要比赛的。”  
“噢，那……或许我也支持你们。”佩妮说，“就算是为了斯凯·帕金。”  
“原来你只是想和我说你爱上了斯凯。”科丽安恍然大悟地点点头。  
我会心一笑，转而问佩妮，“那你们学院的同学不会觉得你背叛了他们吗？”  
“不是的，科丽安。啊……那个，罗温，我没有和你说过吗？我从很小的时候，在成为一个赫奇帕奇之前，就是威格敦流浪者队，帕金一家的球迷了。那时候我们住在苏格兰威格敦。我的寝室现在还贴着流浪者队的海报呢，不支持斯凯·帕金我会觉得背叛了他们呢。”  
“那你之前……是因为没看到斯凯在场上的样子吗？确实，飞行课我们也没在一起。”  
“佩妮，别那样看着我，想要斯凯的签名自己去吧。”科丽安说。  
“我不是在想这个。”  
“那你就是想和她成为朋友。放心吧，几乎所有人都想和你做朋友，她会喜欢你的。”  
“科丽安，你这么说，真是令人高兴。”佩妮笑了笑，“不过，你们和斯凯不是一个学院的吗？怎么没有经常一起玩呢？”  
我和科丽安对视了一眼，我说，“斯凯和图丽普还有巴迪雅住在隔壁，不是和我们住在一起。而且，斯凯好像和谁都没有经常一起玩？”  
“我平常都没怎么见过她，大概不是在上课，就是在训练场。想到这一点，我都觉得不该担心她的发挥。”科丽安说，“图丽普也是喜欢跑来跑去的，她好像经常被关禁闭。”  
“像你一样。”我说。“不过你大多数时候都是被扣分。”  
“我才没有，我在休息室和寝室里呆的时间可多了。”科丽安反对道，“住在图书馆的你可能不知道。”  
“呵哈。”佩妮笑了一声，“我还以为你们一天到晚都在一起呢。”  
“你不是知道霍格沃兹的所有小秘密吗？知道我和比尔最近在训练决斗吗？”  
“是吗，真有你的。”佩妮说，“你看，这就是我消息的来源呀。”  
“说起来，我最近在图书馆经常看到巴迪雅呢。”我说，“我觉得我们挺像的，都喜欢安静的地方。她很会画画。”看过巴迪雅绘画的我觉得很会画画这样的形容还不够，又加了一句，“她简直是艺术家。”  
“我知道啊，我们一起去的时候不也会和她坐在一起吗？”科丽安说，“像佩妮一定是在魔药课教室自习了，佩妮，你是怎么交到那么多朋友的啊？”  
“我也不是那么常去斯内普那里。最近我和我们学院的一个女孩，琪亚拉，每个星期会给霍格沃兹的幽灵读书呢。还有我每个星期都会给我的法国笔友写信……”佩妮说。  
“噢，琪亚拉原来和我说过，你们还在给幽灵讲故事吗？”  
“是的，下次一起来吗？”佩妮说，“看来每个人都有令人意想不到的课余活动呢。”  
“是啊，所以下次不要把别人的世界想的那么单调了。”我说，突然想到了唐克斯，问佩妮，“唐克斯又去找藤教授了吗？”  
佩妮点头，“是啊。”  
“我同意你们说的，但是比如罗温课余时间练习飞行，唐克斯去图书馆，佩妮恶作剧，斯内普教授请我吃小饼干，这样的事情我实在想像不到。”  
“斯内普教授什么……？”佩妮有点疑惑。  
“她大概想向你炫耀一下昨天弗立维教授又请她喝下午茶了。”  
***  
*不怎么看比赛的罗温哪里描述得出来这样的场面。  
  
4th Dec 1985 Wed 阴  
进入十二月，在大家对圣诞假期充满期待的时候，学习任务却一点都不轻松。麦格教授就说了假期前要做一次测试，根据成绩布置作业。今天上午有谭教授和斯普劳特教授的课，晚上是辛尼斯塔教授，下午没什么事，我和科丽安在公共休息室看书。最近天气特别冷，或许过几天会下雪。  
科丽安就期盼着早点下雪，我觉得这样关键的时候不应该老想着玩。她准备好了晚上要用的星图，复习了一会变形术，就撺掇着我出去玩，“难得下午有没课，真的不出去玩吗？这个月才开始呢，不着急啦。”  
“上周末才去了海格那里，你都知道了他养的那只嗅嗅死掉了，心情肯定不是很好。而且现在外面更冷了，下个星期还有考试……我建议你和比尔的训练也可以等到圣诞节后再继续。”  
“那我写个消息给他，噢，对了，我还要让妈妈再寄一点零食。真希望快点到明年，我们就可以去霍格莫德买零食了，比尔说那里有一家叫蜂蜜公爵的糖果店，有些糖果对角巷都买不到呢。”  
然后她就去写信，出门寄信去了，我不想出门了，让她回来的时候给我带个三明治。结果她快七点时才回来，“科丽安，你怎么这么晚才回来？”  
“我特意等到曼迪·爱德华兹在门外面站了半天，然后花三十秒解决门环的问题。”  
我轻笑了一声，“她会更讨厌你的……什么问题啊？”  
“嗯……魔法师问学徒，我在你现在这个年龄的时候，我现在的年龄是你年龄的四倍，我现在四十岁，你几岁？”科丽安大笑起来，“曼迪一开始还说她十四岁，哈哈哈，这些巫师小孩真是……”  
“你比她还小两岁呢，科丽安，而且你不是巫师小孩吗？”我说，大脑已经飞速运转起来了，“这个问题，我也得好好想想呢……”  
“看吧，别把我和你们这些数学不好的小孩相提并论。”  
“二十五岁。”  
“我明天问本，他一定比你快。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我告诉你我下午做了什么吧，我去寄信的时候遇到了海格，牙牙被困在之前那个有魔鬼网的房间了，他要我帮他制作喷火魔药*把它救出来……”  
……  
***  
*无聊的日常而已。  
*这章之后大量游戏支线，还有圣诞，写了那么多，视角很难改。#而且我懒。  
***这段删了，不改了。#结尾懒了。  
*游戏支线*喷火魔药*  
在去猫头鹰棚屋的路上，好巧不巧遇到了海格，他还正好有事找她帮忙：制作喷火魔药。还挺着急的。  
虽然不知道他要干什么，有点奇怪，科丽安还是答应了。说实话，她只在书上看过。“那可能得请教一下斯内普教授了。”  
“别告诉他是我要的。”  
“你真的不是在做什么不好的事吗？”  
“不是，不是，只是……我和斯内普教授一直相处的不太好。”  
“他和什么人相处得好过吗？”科丽安几乎是脱口而出，“哦，没什么，好吧，那你到时候一定要告诉我你要干什么。”她把信交给海格，“那海格，你先帮我寄个信吧。”  
正好下课铃响了，这时候找斯内普应该正好，科丽安往地窖走去，下楼时看了看门厅的另一边，不知道佩妮下午在哪里上课，说不定她会呢。  
“打扰了，斯内普教授。”科丽安带着灿烂的笑容和他打招呼，尽量表现出自己的友善，“我想要一点药材。还有，希望你能教教我……”  
不知道刚刚的课上发生了什么，显然斯内普并不是在心情最佳的状态，“噢，海郡啊。”他仿佛才看到科丽安，居高临下地扫了她几眼，“上课的时候你的存在已经令我难以忍受了，可惜那是必要的。”  
“教授。”科丽安依旧微笑着说，“我只是想，希望你能教我喷火魔药。”  
“为什么？”斯内普  
“我下午看书的时候，觉得这个难度的魔药我可以做到。我只是想多学一些……”明亮的绿眼睛一眨一眨，期待地看着他，“我很期望成为一个像你一样的魔药大师呢。”  
斯内普看着她，沉默了几秒，“……你的野心几乎弥补了你在天赋上的不足——”  
看来天赋不足比不想见到更让科丽安难以接受，可能是发现了她微微皱起的眉头，斯内普顿了一下，“你很幸运。”  
“啊？”  
“我正好要制作一瓶喷火魔药放在我的储藏室。并且勉为其难地允许你观察。”  
“谢谢你，教授，不知道为什么大家都说你这么糟糕。”仿佛是一个口误，她捂上了嘴，“oops.”  
“我突然后悔了。”斯内普幽幽地说。  
椒薄荷，缬草，龙角粉末……龙角很贵欸，等会她拿的时候肯定又要说她了……火种子，还挺少见到的……和大多数同学比起来，科丽安是更能跟得上斯内普的节奏的，看过他演示，又看过书的她，并不觉得这种魔药很难。  
魔药的古怪香气弥漫开来，安静的教室里，只有微火烘烤坩埚药液冒泡的声音，加入药材的声音，斯内普提示一些注意事项时的低沉嗓音，还有科丽安的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上划过的声音。  
“教授，你的声音真好听。”科丽安看得很认真，等斯内普快完成的时候才说了一句。  
“……”  
“今天上午谭教授模仿你来着。我感觉她学你的声音上费了很大功夫呢，但是她那个英语，简直……佛里许旺德微温（*foolish wand-waving)……哈哈哈，想到就太好笑了，哈——”  
斯内普瞪了她一眼，科丽安立即沉默了，然后干笑了两声，“没什么。太谢谢你了，斯内普教授。”  
“要谢我就快点离开我的教室。”  
科丽安带着魔药去找海格。  
“这不是去年我被魔鬼网困住那个房间吗？Eww……现在还是……你说，牙牙可能在这里面？那胆小狗不得吓死了。”  
“我一直在唱歌，试着让他镇静下来。”  
（唱歌？）“……噢，或许我可以用荧光咒？”  
“发光只会让他们退后。然后把牙牙埋得更深。你可以喝下喷火魔药。”  
“我，我来喝？”  
“我试过一次，差点把小屋烧着了。”  
“……好吧，我试试。”  
呼…（火）…  
狗救出来了，就这样。


	37. 海格生日1

*主要情节改编自游戏支线：Higrid's Birthday  
十二月第一个周末，苏格兰高地迎来了八五年冬天的第一场雪。  
“真不敢相信，这么好的天气，庭院里居然没有人。”唐克斯对科丽安说。  
“难道是怕冷？还是赶着完成作业？”科丽安蹲下来开始捏雪球，“本来周末我是不介意和比尔训练的，但是他说他要写论文。”  
“你是不是喜欢他？”唐克斯随手捡起一块雪往科丽安身上扔。  
科丽安也随手向她扔了一块雪，“我才没有！我是说，不像你说的那样。”看来她一开始捏的雪球是为了堆雪人，“但是，谁会不喜欢他呢？等圣诞节后我一定要到看看冰门后面是什么，感觉过了太久了……”  
“你觉得冰门后面会是什么？”唐克斯又捧起一堆雪撒向她。  
“没想过，纳尼亚？或是什么仙境？”科丽安也随手压了团雪扔向她。  
“纳尼亚是什么？”  
“没什么。回去的火车上我可以给你讲这个故事。”科丽安拍了拍她的小雪球，准备滚成大雪球，“你帮我滚个雪人的头怎么样？”  
唐克斯一下朝她扔了三个雪球。  
“你干什么啦！”科丽安站起来，把滚了几下的已经不小的雪球扔向她。  
“砰！”又准又实砸在唐克斯肩上，唐克斯立即摸上了自己的肩膀。  
“Oops.”科丽安捂起嘴，这下有点重了，她歪着脑袋看着唐克斯肩上的碎雪，叹了口气，“可惜，又要重新捏一个了。”  
唐克斯突然怔怔地盯着科丽安的脸，没说话。  
科丽安躲到旁边柱子后面，探了个脑袋出来，“我真的想堆雪人的。别继续了，原谅我吧。”  
唐克斯挠了挠那头粉毛，看向她，“我只是……觉得你好漂亮。”  
“我没砸到你的脑子吧？你还没看习惯吗？”  
“偶尔就是会这样啊，大概是现在光线特别好吧。”  
“别是什么陷阱。真是奇怪。”科丽安咕哝了几句，突然睁大眼睛看向唐克斯身后，“邓布利多教授。”  
唐克斯转头，看到宝蓝色长袍的白胡子老爷爷笑吟吟地看着她们，“邓布利多教授！”  
可能是因为刚刚她们说到了冰门，科丽安心里有点紧张，却只听到邓布利多用轻快的声音和她们打招呼，“唐克斯小姐和海郡小姐，不知道你们有没有兴趣帮我一个忙？一件非常重要的事。”  
“什，什么？”科丽安不确定地问。  
邓布利多提高了音量，好像有意给她们一个惊喜，“海格的生日！”  
科丽安和唐克斯张大嘴巴对视了一下。  
“在圣诞假期前一天。”邓布利多接着说，“你们有没有兴趣帮我组织一个惊喜派对呢？”  
唐克斯看了看科丽安，“我想可以？”  
科丽安对邓布利多说，“当，当然，但是，教授，为什么找我们呢？”  
“无论是海郡小姐，还是唐克斯小姐，你们的热情和创造力都使我印象深刻。最重要的是，海格喜欢你们。”邓布利多朝她们眨了一下眼睛，“最近他失去了心爱的宠物，不像往常那么高兴。你们知道，他总是乐意帮助别人，为霍格沃兹做了很多，至少我们可以做些什么表达对他的感谢。”  
科丽安和唐克斯都不住地点头。  
“那么，你们觉得海格会想在他的生日上见到些什么呢？”邓布利多突然抛出一个问句。  
“超级大蛋糕？”反正唐克斯挺想见到的，“对了，海格多大了来着？”  
“好主意。”邓布利多微笑着点点头，“我想现在就可以叫厨房的家养小精灵做准备了。至于他的年龄，到时候你们可以数一数蜡烛的数量。”  
“还有神奇动物，他最喜欢它们了。”科丽安说，“还有……要是大家都能参加派对，他一定会很高兴的。”  
“看来我们还有很多细节可以讨论。”  
“我可以找罗温一起计划。”科丽安说完又有些不确定，因为最近罗温简直沉迷学习无法自拔。  
所以，当她去图书馆找罗温告诉她这件事的时候，她真的没有想到罗温听到这件事后居然会激动到让她们被图书管理员平斯夫人赶出来。  
“太好了，我唯一比起学习更喜欢的事就是计划了！”  
“别担心，计划会让我们以最高效的方法分配时间和资源达到为海格庆祝生日的目标。”  
“听上去……很有趣？”  
罗温说她会和佩妮准备好装饰用的道具，本的魔咒学很好，到时候他也可以帮忙。蛋糕的话邓布利多教授说了他会吩咐家养小精灵准备。科丽安和唐克斯被派去邀请老师们参加，罗温希望尽可能多请几位教授，海格在这里工作了很多年，他们肯定拥有不一般的同事情谊。那么，有一些看上去并不那么好邀请的教授，就要靠抽签了。  
好在，有一个星期的时间呢。  
唐克斯这边，斯普劳特教授和谭教授很好办，但是上飞行课的霍奇女士并不是一个好打交道的人，她有一头短灰发，老鹰似的黄色的眼睛，有时候比麦格教授还要严厉。  
在星期一下午上飞行课前，唐克斯提出了邀请，霍奇女士面无表情地抛下一句“下课再说”。  
一下课，唐克斯又直奔霍奇女士面前，“霍奇女士，我认真的。”  
“我从来没有参加过生日派对。”霍奇女士眉头微皱。  
“没关系的，就是大家一起玩嘛。”唐克斯说，“海格很尊敬你，还有所有老师，要是你们能去他会非常非常开心的。”  
“你们打算邀请所有老师？”  
“尽量？”  
“嗯……”霍奇女士思索了一会，“我确实很赞赏海格的工作。也感谢你来邀请我。”她看了看堆在一边的破扫帚，“但是，我最近确实很忙，那边的扫帚要在圣诞节假期前修好……”  
“我可以帮你。”  
“你会修扫帚的咒语吗？”霍奇女士看到唐克斯那一脸呆样就知道了，“我现在可没时间教你修扫帚的咒语，前天格兰芬多的击球手弄坏了两根柱子，我等会还要到球场去。”  
“我可以去问弗立维教授，顺便邀请他。”唐克斯连忙说，“我去找我的朋友帮忙的，我可以这个周末之前完成的。”  
“不止这些，扫帚间还有，皮皮鬼还混了很多拖把在那里。”霍奇女士看唐克斯信心满满的样子，不好再拒绝，“你能完成的话，我想应该没问题了。”  
“没问题，太好了，霍奇女士，我一定会完成任务的！”唐克斯跳了几下，“我还以为你是最难邀请的老师呢。”  
霍奇女士微笑着看着充满活力的小女孩，“是吗？你已经邀请了斯内普教授和麦格教授吗？”  
唐克斯咧嘴一笑，“那是科丽安的任务。”  
拉文克劳在星期二上午有两节魔药课，这是科丽安的机会。想到斯内普对她的一贯态度，她觉得实在是艰难，不过，唐克斯来也不会比她容易，佩妮或许可以。  
想到海格生日的事，她有点心不在焉，甚至在这种关键时候炸了坩埚，非常莫名其妙的情况，是在制作结束后，正好在下课铃响的时候。她不敢相信自己做了什么，她在魔药上向来是很不错的。  
或许，这就是人生吧。  
在看到斯内普阴沉的脸色后袖子又一不小心扫下去几个玻璃瓶子，而且，都碎了。完蛋了，怎么会这样？惊愕之余科丽安闪过一丝自己可能被唐克斯上身了的想法。然后她丢下一句“斯内普教授对不起”撒腿就跑，又碰倒了几个放在柜子边地上的药材罐子，速度飞快，所以也不知道那个扣分后面有没有关禁闭。  
麦格教授在庭院拦住了上气不接下气的科丽安，她正在监督学生们，防止出现课外不恰当使用魔法的情况，毕竟满是积雪的庭院里比平时更容易发生这种事。  
科丽安没有拿斯内普教授可能想要杀掉她的事来麻烦麦格教授，张口就说，“麦格教授，我想邀请你参加海格的生日派对。”  
“这就是你匆匆忙忙的原因？特意来找我的？”麦格教授的神情依旧严厉。  
“嗯！”科丽安猛地点头。“你会去吗？”  
麦格教授表情缓和下来微笑着说：“当然，我从校长那听说了，他还有特别的计划。”  
“真的？什么计划？”  
“暂时还不能说。”  
“噢，好吧……再见，教授。”  
科丽安刚准备走，麦格教授又叫住了她，“对了，海郡小姐，校长希望你能邀请费尔奇先生。”  
“哦，好的。”  
真是太不公平了，这下斯内普和费尔奇都成了她的任务，好在麦格教授没有想象中那么难以邀请。  
“听说你毁了斯内普的教室之后跑了？”唐克斯看到斯内普用完午餐离开大厅时用不友善的眼神扫了她们所在的方向一眼，一脸兴奋地问科丽安。  
“你是不是和谭教授学了什么上别人身的魔法？”不管唐克斯一脸茫然，科丽安转向罗温，“差点忘了，对了罗温，然后怎么样了？你觉得我还有邀请他的可能吗？”  
“斯内普教授虽然看上去很吓人，但没说什么，反正你都跑了，明天一切都会好的。”也不知道是不是在安慰科丽安。罗温想了想又说，“要邀请他的话，我觉得可以用药材贿赂他……”  
“那简单，我可以叫我妈妈寄一点来，佩妮你需要什么吗？”科丽安说，“你最近在研究什么魔药？”  
“不用了，目前来说，我要用的药材魔药课教室就有的。”佩妮说。  
“斯内普教授会让你用？”科丽安问。  
“不管你信不信，他还挺好的。”佩妮说，“有一次他还帮我找了一块牛黄。”  
科丽安摇了摇头，插起一块牛排，“这是我在霍格沃兹听说过的最令人难以置信的事情。”  
佩妮笑了笑，“我认为斯内普教授其实是喜欢大多数学生的，只是用一种很滑稽的方式来表现。”  
“就算是这样，恐怕我和唐克斯都不在那个大多数里。”  
“你为什么要把我带上啊？说不定斯内普是喜欢我的呢。”唐克斯说。  
“如果你自己相信的话。”  
“你来帮我修扫帚吧。修好了就能请到霍奇女士了。”唐克斯转移了话题。  
“我还帮你？弗立维教授本来是我的任务的。”科丽安不满地说，绝望地捂住脸，“刚刚麦格教授还要我请费尔奇。”  
“没事的，科丽安，请到斯内普，你就是最棒的。”唐克斯说，“你帮我修扫帚，费尔奇我去说。”  
“我又不怕和他说话。”科丽安说，“你要去我也没意见。”  
费尔奇此时就在大厅里，唐克斯喝掉剩下的玉米浓汤，看了三个小伙伴一眼，起身向他走去。  
“你想干什么？”唐克斯一走近他，费尔奇就拧起脸警惕地看着她，洛丽丝夫人也凶神恶煞地呲着牙发出“嘶嘶”声。  
太不友好了。  
“费尔奇先生，我想请你和洛丽丝夫人参加海格的生日派对。”唐克斯看上去很真诚地说。  
费尔奇用怀疑的眼神打量她，“你不会，你只是想捉弄我，通过在我的邀请函上放臭弹。”  
“没有。”  
“大泡粉。”  
“没有”  
“爆炸烟火。”  
“没有。……事实上我并没有准备邀请函。”  
“那你就是打算训练一个红帽子藏在蛋糕里，等我切下一块时它就会拿它的棒槌砸我的脑袋？”  
“家养小精灵做蛋糕，不是我们。”科丽安来到唐克斯身边，唐克斯在费尔奇这的风评居然比她想象的还要差。  
“为什么？”费尔奇对科丽安的眼神同样警惕。  
“邓布利多教授希望你被邀请。”科丽安如实回答。  
费尔奇看上去没有那么怀疑了，语气仍然不友好，“告诉我还有谁会去。”  
“邓布利多教授肯定会去的，我们已经邀请了弗立维教授，霍奇女士，麦格教授……”科丽安说。  
“还有斯普劳特教授和谭教授。”唐克斯说。  
费尔奇轮番打量了她们半天，终于说：“好的，告诉邓布利多我会去那个愚蠢的派对。”  
“搞定。”唐克斯和科丽安击了个掌，唐克斯问费尔奇，“你要不要不考虑给洛丽丝夫人来顶派对帽子？”  
“不需要！”  
“嘶——”  
星期三下午上完课，唐克斯叫上科丽安和本一起去修扫帚。  
唐克斯挥着魔杖，煞有介事地讲解起修扫帚咒的要点，听说弗立维教授被她缠了一个小时。  
科丽安对本说，“居然有唐克斯教我们两个咒语的一天。”  
要知道，本和科丽安都是在魔咒学上非常有天赋，弗立维教授愿意单独给教给他们一些超前课程的学生。  
唐克斯讲完咒语，（晚饭前）剩下的时间，他们只是勉强把扫帚间的拖把分出来。看来比想象的还要麻烦呢。  
晚餐后，大厅里的人走得差不多的时候，罗温和佩妮把她们准备的彩带给科丽安和唐克斯看了。并没有很多，这并不是一个要用到整个大厅的派对。  
这时候飞来了一只浅灰色带斑的猫头鹰，“啊！天晴回来了。”科丽安接过包裹，然后打开，目瞪口呆，玛利亚装了一大堆看上去又贵又稀有的角。“佩妮，你之前说哪里还可以找到药材来着，或者去温室挤点巴波块茎脓汁什么的，这些看上去这么贵，我可不舍得……要不我去把铛普铃的翅膀揪了吧。”  
唐克斯嘘了一声，“别这么小气嘛，这些玩意对你家来说也不算稀罕吧。再说你都不知道这些是什么，也没什么用。”  
“谁说我不知道，这是独角兽的角，这一对是双角兽的角吧……”科丽安怀疑玛利亚只是懒得多挑，随便走到仓库的某个全是放动物角的角落随便拿的。  
佩妮拿起一个，“这个好像是龙角。”  
“你要吗？我宁愿给佩妮小可爱也不想给斯内普教授。”科丽安说，“龙角可以给他，我上次用了他一点。”  
“噢，是啊，我记得你前几天做了喷火魔药。”罗温说。  
佩妮摇了摇头放了回去。“你要是送给斯内普教授，他一定会很高兴的，说不定就原谅你，然后同意参加生日派对了。”  
罗温说：“听上去真奇怪，有什么东西能让斯内普教授高兴。”  
“你们确定有东西能让斯内普高兴？”唐克斯说，“他连面对谭教授嘴角都不会抽一下。祝你好运，成功了我们就能和斯内普一起参加派对了。”  
“哈哈哈。”科丽安笑了起来，“你也觉得谭教授很有喜剧天赋吧。”她又看了看这些角，“但是你也不能逼我把这六个角送给他吧。”  
“你留一两个也没关系。”  
“本来就是我的。”  
“你不想看到斯内普在派对上的样子吗？”  
“想。”  
***  
*没有重修，后面十几章都是第三人称。


	38. 海格生日2

等到星期四下午的魔药课，科丽安早早地来到魔药课教室，但是……等斯内普来的时候已经快上课了。斯内普进了教室后，径直走到讲台边，科丽安立即凑上前，“打扰一下，斯内普教授。”  
斯内普发现讲台上乱糟糟的，天平上和研钵里都残留着药材，眉头一下就皱起来了，心情不太好地瞥了科丽安一眼，“我还要被迫忍受你的存在多久？”  
饶是科丽安已经习惯了他的冷漠态度，还是为这样的不友好有点愣神，微微低下了头。  
看到对着自己低垂下去的浅金色脑袋，斯内普叹了口气准备问她什么事，只见她倏地抬起头，及肩的波浪卷发摆动了一下，她眨了眨眼睛，举起小手给他比了一个五，“我才二年级呢，还有五年。”  
这个死丫头，又是一本正经地说出让人恼火的话，斯内普皱着眉头问，“什么事？”  
“海格的生日派对！”  
“我不能想象出更傻的句子了。”斯内普语气平平地说，“坐下，课后再讨论这个愚蠢的话题。还有，海郡，不要以为我忘记了你前天的行为。”  
科丽安在魔药课上简直前所未有的积极，甚至会举起手说“斯内普教授这个问题我知道”，然后遭到了梅鲁拉连续不断的白眼。  
“放心，我又不是斯莱特林，不可能和你争夺斯内普教授的宠爱的。”  
“你在说什么傻话，海郡？你这个水平就算到斯莱特林也是斯内普看不上的。”  
“科丽安，别听她的，你的魔药学是我们拉文克劳最好的。”  
“是吗？看来拉文克劳也不过如此。”  
“我不知道一个连顺时针逆时针都会弄错的傻瓜哪来的自信嘲讽我们拉文克劳？”  
“你说谁呢？是谁前天才炸了坩埚的——”  
“安静！”斯内普朝科丽安和梅鲁拉的方向狠狠地瞪了一眼。“既然你们这么多话要说，海郡，斯奈德，我不介意你们在圣诞期间多写一篇关于防火魔药制作的论文。”  
科丽安噘着嘴怨恨地看了斯内普一眼，没想到对上了他的视线，又低下头来，突然想到干嘛要邀请他呢？他和海格能有什么“同事情谊”啊？她又看向梅鲁拉，收获了一个同样怨恨的眼神。  
一下课科丽安又好像什么都没发生似的凑到斯内普身边，“去吗，斯内普教授？我知道我们一直相处得不怎么样，你和海格也不是最好的朋友，但我们都很希望你能来。对了，我给你带了药材，当作赔礼。”  
斯内普盯着她看了一会，“你看起来像我不答应就不会走的样子。”然后有些惊讶地发现普通灰布包裹的珍贵药材：罗马尼亚角龙角、角驼兽角、独角兽角。又看到麻烦精一脸讨好地站一边对他眨巴眼睛等回应的样子，感觉心情确实好了些。“我确实需要独角兽角，我收下了。”  
科丽安依旧盯着他，她还没有得到真正要的答案。  
“我会参加这个可笑的派对。海郡。”斯内普平静地说。  
“你会去？”科丽安突然觉得好像也没有很难嘛。一轻松思绪就开始飘了，她要是之后举报斯内普收受贿赂他会不会因为违反教师行为规范而受到惩罚呢？  
“你又在想什么？我只是有事和邓布利多讨论。”他好像生怕小女孩误会什么，解释了几句，“他最近越来越难找到了。”  
“嗯。”科丽安点头，他为什么答应对她来说并不重要，只要答应她就很高兴，“太好了，派对上见，斯内普教授！”等会去和唐克斯把霍奇女士的扫帚修好，然后请人的任务就结束了！  
“我都等不及了。”斯内普幽幽地说。  
科丽安当真话听，边笑边点头边往外走。  
“那么，海郡，你可以开始打扫教室，并且重新给你碰倒的罐子分类了。”斯内普指了指旁边一张桌子上一托盘的草药，还有四个罐子，正是科丽安前天碰倒的。  
“什么！……教授，你是特意留给我来做的吗？可是我还要去修扫帚！”斯内普严厉的眼神顿时让她有些丧气，“好吧，好吧，那个明天去也行……”  
唐克斯答应的周末之前修好扫帚，确实是几乎拖到了最后，霍奇女士倒是没说什么，也没有天天盯着她们。当唐克斯和科丽安到魁地奇球场找她告诉她扫帚修好了，并且为她们的拖延道歉时，霍奇女士其实不知道她们的进度，但是几个二年级的学生做到这样，效率还是挺让人惊讶的。  
“所以你会去吗？”科丽安问霍奇女士。  
“当然，霍奇女士答应了。”唐克斯说，期待地看着霍奇女士。  
“我想是的，但我必须承认我对这种活动没什么经验。”霍奇女士的黄色眼眸里有些疑惑，她们让她觉得她是对这个派对来说很重要的角色。  
“每个人都很重要。”科丽安说，“参加派对不需要什么经验。”  
“对呀，放轻松好好玩就行了。”  
球场上方突然一阵哄闹，吸引了所有人的目光，那是正在训练的斯莱特林魁地奇队，棕发女孩又一次灵巧地抓住了飞贼。  
“那是丹娜·瑞斯？”科丽安想到了万圣前夜，她在那之后再没和那几个大女孩打过照面。球场上的丹娜·瑞斯，明明是一个很帅气的人呢。  
可惜啊，输给了格兰芬多，嘻嘻。  
“都要放假了居然还在训练。”唐克斯说。  
“对你们学生来说，假期里训练的机会可不多。”霍奇女士看到科丽安看着瑞斯，“海郡小姐的飞行也不错，我看得出你是有天赋的，考虑过加入魁地奇队吗？”  
“是吧，霍奇女士。”唐克斯说，“我们也经常教唆科丽安去打魁地奇呢。”  
科丽安摇摇头，“我只是觉得她很厉害。”  
“嗯，斯莱特林的两个瑞斯都很有攻击性。”霍奇女士点点头，评价道，“我真的对艾瑞卡的手臂力量感到惊讶，太好的击球手了，还那么年轻。”  
“我哥哥那时候是在什么位置的，他打得怎么样呢？”科丽安突然觉得很奇妙，她居然从来没有问过雅各布这个问题。  
“雅各布·海郡吗？我记得他，令人印象深刻。我认为他是最好的守门员之一。”霍奇女士微笑着说，“我真心希望你考虑一下加入魁地奇队的事。看得出你是有兴趣的。”  
“我会考虑的，霍奇女士。派对上见。”  
科丽安从小就爱跑爱跳，在拉文纳姆还和佩特拉一起学过网球。自己会玩之后，看别人——那些更厉害的人比赛才有意思，所以一般来说要让科丽安喜欢上一项运动，她要先自己会玩。至于魁地奇运动，对于科丽安这个在麻瓜世界长大的小孩，在去年之前，甚至不知道赛场上有几个人。她也从来没有体会过飞行的感觉。  
一开始，魁地奇比赛的日子对她来说只不过是偷偷干坏事的好时机——她宁愿去禁区探寻寒冰的秘密，看比赛，最多看自己学院的。不知道从什么时候开始，她也有点想在球场上飞翔。或许是从第一次骑上雷古勒斯送的横扫六星开始，或许是朋友们时不时的“教唆”，或许是斯凯·帕金令人惊异的初登场表现……  
是斯凯·帕金，科丽安想，又不只是斯凯·帕金。  
她还记得奥莱恩去年的首秀是怎样灵巧惊艳。安娜·考克斯和艾瑞卡·瑞斯让去年最后一场比赛成了击球手秀场。斯凯·帕金倒骑扫帚和站立进球的瞬间恐怕会让她永生难忘。  
明天就是海格的生日派对，邓布利多还吩咐她早起去一趟神奇动物保护区，后天就要回家见到好久不见的妈妈，再和外婆一起过圣诞节，假期后还要去面对那个不知道与雅各布或是诅咒宝库有什么联系的冰门……但是此刻，窝在厚厚棉被里望着头顶星空床板的科丽安，莫名紧张到心跳加速地想着的，却是，我到底要不要打魁地奇呢？  
第二天一早，科丽安打着哈欠，带着糖可爱和帕芙可爱一起到神奇动物保护区。按照邓布利多的吩咐，她要见的是一位迪戈里先生。  
科丽安抱着小毛球帕芙，走向正在交谈的凯特尔伯恩教授和一个身着黄外套绿披风，长着棕色短胡子，还带着眼镜的红脸庞巫师。  
“早上好，凯特尔伯恩教授。”科丽安先向教授问了个好，然后对另一位先生说：“你好，你是迪戈里先生吗？邓布利多教授说你给海格带了特别的礼物。”  
“早上好，科丽安。阿莫斯确实准备了有意思的东西。”凯特尔伯恩教授点点头，兴高采烈地对迪戈里先生说，“我去准备参加派对了，阿莫斯，你带她去看看吧。”  
“阿莫斯·迪戈里，在神奇动物管理控制司工作。”迪戈里先生对科丽安微笑颔首，他并不高，看上去是一位很亲切的先生，“请叫我阿莫斯就好，你就是科丽安·海郡小姐？来看看吧，火螃蟹、鹰头马身有翼兽、莫特拉鼠，请你挑选一个给海格照料吧。”  
“我？我来挑？”科丽安抱着帕芙可爱，绿眼睛睁得大大的，看着面前完全不是一个风格的三只神奇动物。莫特拉鼠就是那个背上长海葵的家伙吗？有点难看呢。火螃蟹看上去更像乌龟，壳上还有宝石，听说这种生物很稀有。而这鹰头马身有翼兽看上去可真小，估计还飞不起来。只能挑一个，真是有点困难呢，要是能要三个，她再把除了老鼠的两只偷偷带回去……不过鹰头马身有翼兽好像会长得很大……  
“海郡小姐？”迪戈里先生看科丽安半天不说话忍不住叫了她一声，“都不算是平常的动物，很难挑对吗？”  
“我选这只鹰头马身有翼兽*。”科丽安一开口直接选好了，“它最小，应该可以陪海格很久吧。”  
之后迪戈里先生和科丽安一起带着这只鹰头马身有翼兽的幼崽前往大厅。迪戈里先生非常健谈，三句话离不开他的儿子，总说那是个多么招人喜欢的男孩，等到科丽安六年级的时候他就能上学了。科丽安礼貌地回答非常期待，其实感觉十分遥远*，日子这么慢，到时候她或许会忘了的。科丽安倒是对神奇动物管理司要做些什么工作有点感兴趣，护树罗锅和蒲绒绒这种生物一个×她都觉得多了，她举着帕芙问迪戈里先生，这家伙到底有什么危险性呢？还有这些动物是哪里来的呢？刚刚剩下的两只动物又要送到哪里去呢？  
“我早就就说了欢迎海郡小姐选修我的课。”凯特尔伯恩教授突然出现，他刚刚好像换了一条新的格子裙，“很少有你这样一年级开始就老往我这边跑的学生呢。你现在已经知道了很多o.w.l.s考试的动物了。”  
“啊？真的吗？我自己都不知道呢……”她看向那只鹰头马身有翼兽幼崽，“你是吗？”  
唐克斯负责在合适的时候把海格带过来。罗温，佩妮和本一大早就在布置大厅，在靠近教师长桌的这边，用了格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇长桌的各自的四分之一，挂了许多彩带气球，还有海格生日快乐的横幅，已经做成了一个拥有热闹欢快气氛的角落了。有一些学生已经戴起派对帽准备拉彩带礼炮了。费尔奇抱着洛丽丝夫人站在一旁，看上去这对他们来说不过是滑稽平常的又一天。邓布利多打了个响指，传说中的超级大蛋糕和各种美食饮品出现在桌上。  
科丽安、迪戈里先生和凯特尔伯恩教授带着鹰头马身有翼兽到的时候，看到的就是这样热闹的场面。  
“我没见过这样的派对。”谭教授亲切的英语从后面传来，科丽安看到小伙伴们呆呆地望着自己身后，她也慢慢转身，看到#一个拿纸牌挖苹果给猫尾巴吃的蹩脚诗人#*。  
谭教授从不教人失望。  
“你们看着我干什么？”  
最有意思的是她自己从来没有感觉。  
科丽安跑向小伙伴们，拿了一顶派对礼帽戴上，分了几顶给了迪戈里先生，凯特尔伯恩教授和谭教授，还有帕芙和糖可爱。邓布利多教授有帽子，费尔奇拒绝了。  
教授们陆续出现在大厅，科丽安一开始想给他们发帽子，有帽子的教授就算了吧，再说麦格教授戴这玩意儿她也接受不了。霍奇女士和斯内普教授估计也是不会要的，算了。  
“科丽安，不给我一顶吗？”  
“好的！弗立维教授。”  
科丽安有点惊讶地看到麦格教授微笑着看着邓布利多教授拉开一个彩带礼炮，然后端起了一杯饮料。  
“别那样看着我。”麦格教授对科丽安说，“我确实喜欢好的派对。看看，我们的主角来了。”  
“whoopee！wow！我简直不敢相信。”海格发出了震天动地的惊呼，“这真是，太棒了！”他抹了一下眼睛对身旁的唐克斯说，“你们甚至请到了斯内普！”  
“这我可不是我的功劳，科丽安费了老大劲了。”唐克斯看了一眼斯内普，感觉他在克制摇头和翻白眼的冲动，又看到一个不认识的先生，“噢，看看邓布利多给你准备了什么礼物吧。然后快点切蛋糕吧。”  
当唐克斯意识到谭教授在那里之后，立即控制不住放声大笑，还好海格的声音立即盖过了她。  
谭正要拿刀切开自己面前的康沃尔肉馅饼，突然拿刀的手一颤。曾经居住在环太平洋火山地震带上的她对这种感觉是熟悉的，沉稳的她不会因此惊慌失措，她也很快发现原来只是海格跳了一下。  
“Oh，这真是太棒了，这是我收到过最好的礼物！一头鹰头马身有翼兽！我的天，你能想象吗？”  
谭放下刀，换上一碗茄汁焗豆，拿勺子舀着吃。“这是我过的最棒的生日！”勺子磕到了牙，谭又看了看海格，对他默念了一个如果他有一天需要戴眼镜会踩碎自己每一副眼镜的诅咒。又听到了旁边斯内普阴郁的低语，“我恐怕得接受海格从来不会停止叫喊这个事实。”  
既然那傻大个一直是这样，再静下心来想一想，自己能够蹭吃蹭喝，就是因为他过生日。再说人家过生日自己还要诅咒人家实在不像话，又默念了一个诅咒撤回，祝愿他拥有美德，美貌……？呃……富有……还有什么？不要碰到纺锤，就这样。阿门。  
在小美女分蛋糕时谭的心情已经完全恢复了。  
谭不明白斯内普为什么对小美女这么不友好，她能光看着小美女的脸当饭吃，他居然还拒绝真的能当饭吃的蛋糕。太不明智了，谭不认可地摇了摇头，又看到斯内普留下了那一块蛋糕，满意地点了点头仿佛一切尽在她意料之中，果然没人能拒绝满脸笑容讨好你的小美女，或是蛋糕，即使是斯内普教授。  
“艾 薇儿 奈微 佛给五 油 佛 康文松 米 图 阿探德 迪斯 踹我斯踢（*I will never forgive you for convincing me to attend this travesty.我永远不会原谅你说服我参加这个滑稽的闹剧。）”谭闭着眼睛，学着斯内普的语气低声吟诵，同时自嗨地摇晃着脑袋。  
英式英语就要这样说。  
“Why？”是小美女的声音。  
谭睁开眼，看着科丽安，“Hi，sweetheart，有什么事？噢，蛋糕，谢谢。你说怎么大一个蛋糕得做多久啊？”  
“噢，你是在学……”科丽安立即知道了谭教授不是对派对有什么意见，下意识瞟了一眼斯内普教授。  
“我这个没有斯内普教授那块大，还没那块切得漂亮。拉文克劳扣五分。”谭严肃地说，看着小美女呆掉的样子，又立即换了个笑脸，“我开玩笑的。”  
看来谭并没有察觉到斯内普的脸色因为她变得更不好了，科丽安在离开之前给了她一个建议，“谭教授，过来和凯特尔伯恩教授一起坐吧。你可以自己切蛋糕。”  
罗温和佩妮也逗了一会鹰头马身有翼兽，本被大家逼着唱了一首歌（他曾在飞行课号称自己是麻瓜的赛蒂娜·沃贝克），迪戈里先生还是不能停止谈论他的宝贝儿子，斯普劳特教授很好心地听着。  
科丽安看到也是花了大力气请来的霍奇女士只是在一旁看着谭教授指挥唐克斯切蛋糕，走到她身边，“霍奇女士，希望你觉得这还不错。”  
“不错？”霍奇女士弯着嘴角摇了摇头，“光是看到斯内普纠结地打抖就已经值了。”  
***  
*鹰头马身有翼兽，说不定是巴克比克。  
*太慢了，太遥远了。我坦白我一开始只是想嫖教授，一年多了还stuck in儿童文学，我想体会写烂俗言情的快乐（其实已经写了不少），科丽安你给我快点长大！#之前的备注，其实写谭教授也挺快乐，还是要慢慢来，只能慢慢来。  
*谭教授就是你们对你们的博格特念了“滑稽滑稽”之后的样子。#好吧，是我编不出来。⌯'ㅅ'⌯


	39. 圣诞

又到了一年圣诞假期。科丽安对玛利亚说想请蒂娜到海郡家来。请一个麻瓜到纯血家族的老宅过圣诞？如果是蒂娜的话，玛利亚是可以接受的，但是最好别告诉卢修斯。  
科丽安的理由也是比较充分的。  
“去年圣诞我说她有男朋友只是在开玩笑，但是克里斯从夏天开始真的在追求外婆了。如果他成功了，我觉得那是肯定的，要是克里斯那样追我，我会都同意的。那以后的圣诞节他们就会一起过了，就不能再请外婆来这里过圣诞了。”  
海郡家的宅邸与大多数古老家族的宅邸相比，是比较新的，只有一百多年的历史。但是它应该是所有巫师宅邸中最隐蔽的，对麻瓜隐形的的同时，进出也比较麻烦。这也是黑魔王把这里作为集会地点的原因之一。  
科丽安听说的她的爷爷老海郡先生年轻时曾经尝试过解除这种隐蔽魔法，但是没能成功。科丽安的父亲在黑魔王倒台后也做过尝试（也为了方便科丽安出去玩），结果，只能说任何能够坚持百年的魔法都不一般。  
玛利亚在科丽安面前对这种结果表示遗憾，其实心里很满意，她不希望科丽安到麻瓜市中心处乱跑，尽管科丽安本身就在麻瓜身边长大。  
虽然这里还称不上个庄园，也是勉强够小女孩疯跑了，科丽安要出门通常是从壁炉去蒂娜家再出那边的门，她有时候有种自己从来没有离开过拉文纳姆的错觉。  
“妈妈！你在干什么？别人会以为你从一百年前来的！”  
“我不可能穿那个，不可能的。”玛利亚指着科丽安不知道从哪给她弄来的羽绒服。  
“那……上次那条连衣裙也挺正常的。”  
“现在十二月了，宝贝！”  
“这样的风衣你可以接受吗？我觉得和一些袍子还挺像的，快点啦，外婆的火车就要到了。”  
十分钟后，母女两站了布里斯托市的街头，科丽安和玛利亚一起生活了四五年，从没了解过她所在的城市，但她有理由怀疑玛利亚可能还没有她知道的多。  
“怎么可能，远的没去过，我们家边上那个塔可以看到整个布里斯托，甚至可以看到威尔士。”玛利亚睁着灰蓝眼睛环视着街上的车水马龙，不知道在想什么。  
科丽安突然理解了那天玩雪时唐克斯莫名其妙举动，果然，有时候就是会这样。玛利亚盘起了柔顺的金发，戴着大沿圆顶礼帽，带刺绣的黑色风衣搭配墨绿色连衣裙衬得她皮肤更加白皙细腻。她身材高挑，衣着严谨，言行举止优雅得无可挑剔，察觉到了科丽安的目光，她低头看向女儿，朝她眨了眨眼睛。  
“妈妈，你真漂亮。”科丽安呆呆地说了一句。  
“傻丫头。”玛利亚轻笑，“你以后肯定比妈妈漂亮。”她的声音非常温柔，“你像你的另一个妈妈。”  
她们走到路边，玛利亚突然反应过来，“噢，我们现在要怎么办呢？”  
“叫出租车吧。”  
玛利亚有点疑惑。  
科丽安招手拦下了一辆出租车。她拉开车门，让玛利亚先上去，“和马车没什么区别。”  
科丽安上了车，对司机说，“司机先生，我们去火车站接我外婆，等会麻烦你等一下，再送我们回来。”  
玛利亚看着车窗外。科丽安趴在她肩上，和她一起看，她数着外面的花店、面包店、服装店……“这些街道和对角巷差不多。我们和他们也没有那么大的区别嘛。”她指着与她们擦肩而过的各色车辆，“你不觉得这些东西和魔法一样神奇吗，妈妈？对了，对角巷有节礼日大促销吗？”  
玛利亚看了她一眼，摇了摇头，“我不知道。我很少在圣诞期间到那去。”  
果然，玛利亚是富裕人家的小姐，自己现在也是了呢，但是约翰路易斯*的大促销可不能错过，“妈妈，节礼日我要和外婆去伦敦，然后去拉文纳姆玩几天。”  
***  
科丽安没有想到，蒂娜才是对布里斯托最熟的那个人。她坐到了出租车的副驾驶，要司机带他们从河边走，转头对科丽安和玛利亚说：“好久没来过了，我记得大不列颠号是在这附近吧……你们家在哪？”  
科丽安和玛利亚对视了一眼，玛利亚不确定地说，“一个观光塔附近？”  
“卡伯特塔？”蒂娜问。  
玛利亚记起了这个名字，立即点头，“是。”  
“你们本来是打算怎么回去的？”蒂娜对她们不知道自家在哪的情况感到有点迷惑，“你们真的住在这吗？”  
“我之前让司机先生送我们到来时的地方。”科丽安说，“你这样他不记得怎么走了怎么办？”  
司机先生对她们都对话也感到迷惑，不过他肯定是认识路的，从河边把她们送回了来时的街道，海郡宅就在不远处的布兰登小山公园里。  
蒂娜没有坚持去她本来想逛的两个教堂，尽管科丽安和玛利亚有点想参观一番，但是蒂娜怕她们之后更找不到自己家了，还发现司机老是情不自禁地瞄后视镜，就不要各自为难了早点下车吧。  
三人登上了小山，蒂娜想到山顶的观光塔上看看，玛利亚不愿意上去，先回家了。于是科丽安和蒂娜又爬了三十几米的楼，欣赏了一下布里斯托的城市风光。  
“啊，我看到了，那就是你刚刚说的大不列颠号。”  
“是啊。”蒂娜指向另一个方向，“布里斯托大学在那边。”  
“你就在那里上的大学？”科丽安看向蒂娜指的方向。“离这里好近啊。”  
“嗯，我是战争刚结束那会入学的。”蒂娜说，“你妈妈也是这所大学的。”  
“这么巧的吗？我们家也正好在这边。”  
“你把顺序好好想想。”蒂娜笑了一下，“好了，现在，你们家在这片公园的哪里呢？”  
从塔顶俯视近处四周，只是一片绿色，绿草，绿树，登山小路。零星的野花从高处看不大清，长椅都是很久没人坐过的样子。  
“ha，这就是神奇的地方了。想不到吧，离市中心码头二十分钟路程的地方住着女巫。”  
#虽然我编好了#但是不想告诉你们#哈哈#以后有机会吧#  
“这房子……得有一百多年了吧？”蒂娜惊叹地打量面前这座大气恢宏的建筑，  
“你怎么知道？”科丽安问。  
蒂娜指着外墙上的钻石型叠瓦结构说，“看起来像维多利亚安妮女王式。不错，让我这个中产阶级也见识了一下。现在好多贵族把自己家开放观光，还收门票钱呢。”  
“我觉得我们家这样离收门票还差了点，妈妈她原来的家可以，那里好大的，他们叫做庄园的。”科丽安带蒂娜进了客厅，玛利亚已经让家养小精灵准备好了茶点。  
“我可不希望你们家要收门票让人参观。”蒂娜说，“因为那很可能是因为你们穷到没钱交税了。”  
“噢……这样吗？我刚想说那里没有这种隐蔽魔法，谁都能看见。不过我舅舅讨厌麻瓜，也不可能卖票赚钱。他们很富有，也用不着。”科丽安在沙发上坐下。  
“Well，听说过一些。”蒂娜和玛利亚这么多年朋友，是知道一些事情的。她也坐下来，抚摸了一下天鹅绒的坐垫，看向落地窗，外面是一个封闭式花园露台，“这里不比我那好玩吗？”  
“乍一看很漂亮，玩起来一般。没有电视，没有网球场，没有佩特拉。不然我干嘛往你那跑呢？”科丽安对蒂娜说，“刚刚我好像突然找到了舅舅讨厌麻瓜的理由。”  
蒂娜打量四周的目光转回科丽安身上，“嗯？”  
“要交给麻瓜政府的税太多了。”  
“erm……”蒂娜眯了一下眼睛，“我并不认识你舅舅，当然，这是有可能的。”  
***  
平安夜  
We wish you a merry Christmas.  
We wish you a merry Christmas.  
We wish you a merry Christmas and happy New Year.  
圣诞快乐！  
这是第二个科丽安和玛利亚和蒂娜三个人过的平安夜。在槲寄生下，和家人分享圣诞晚餐，是多么幸福的一件事。不是妈妈的妈妈，和妈妈和妈妈成了一家人。有点奇怪，但很好。  
家养小精灵烤的火鸡比蒂娜烤的还好吃，还有多得过分的布丁和蛋糕。科丽安吃到肚子圆滚滚的，还要玛利亚给她倒葡萄酒，平常她对酒没什么兴趣，可是今天的酒里加了红糖、橘子皮和杏仁哩。  
喝得肚里暖乎乎，脑壳晕乎乎，就要去睡觉了。  
“科丽安，你不挂袜子吗？”玛利亚提醒她。  
“放到圣诞树下就可以了。”她虽然有点站不稳，意识还清楚着呢。  
玛利亚目送她上楼，然后对蒂娜说，“有时候觉得她真不像个小孩呢。”  
***  
圣诞节  
一年中最重要的一天。  
科丽安醒来后说：“世界上当然有圣诞老人！”  
#补：与蒂娜逛布市/卢修斯来访  
#不想补#我还以为写完了#以后我要全文存稿再发#从三年级开始我就这么做#有生之年或许会补#  
***  
节礼日  
科丽安和蒂娜坐火车到伦敦，逛了一下午商场，然后坐火车到拉文纳姆。回到蒂娜的小木屋已经是晚上了。科丽安原来的房间没有铺床，大晚上蒂娜懒得忙活，让科丽安和她一起睡。  
“你和克里斯最近怎么样了？”躺在床上，科丽安开始和外婆闲聊，“我不介意，真的，我很喜欢他。你再不答应，佩特拉就要长大了。”  
“答应什么？或许我们以后会一起生活。但是我到了这个岁数，懒得再改姓了。”蒂娜说，“和佩特拉又有什么关系？”  
“她真的喜欢克里斯，想嫁给他。”  
“他能当她爷爷了。你们在学校里都没有喜欢的男孩吗？”  
“原来托马斯和大卫喜欢她，但是佩特拉说就喜欢克里斯。当然，她说是那么说，其实她心里也觉得大卫很帅。那么久没见了，我也不知道她最近有什么故事。”  
“你们不是会写信吗？”  
“很少了，我还要给妈妈写信，还有你，有时候天晴还会帮我的朋友寄信，我觉得她可能是全猫头鹰棚屋最累的猫头鹰了。我得体谅体谅她。”  
蒂娜笑了几声，“你呢？”  
“什么我呢？”  
“有没有喜欢的男孩？”  
“hmmm……我该说什么呢？我的魔药学教授吧。”  
“他多大了？”  
“不知道。看起来挺老的。”  
“你和佩特拉还真是好朋友。那我问你，你有没有觉得哪个男孩很帅？”  
科丽安想了半天，“他们都没我好看。”  
“你真行，科丽安。”蒂娜又问，“你为什么喜欢你的教授？”  
“他很帅。”  
“你也想嫁给他？”  
“我没想过这个问题。”  
“那他喜欢你吗？”  
“可能不太喜欢吧，他天天骂我。”  
“为什么？”  
“看我不顺眼。”  
“那你还喜欢他。”  
“他骂我的时候挺幽默的。”  
“是不是让你想到爸爸了？”  
“我爸爸才不会骂我。倒是有点像卢修斯舅舅。”  
“我是问，是不是因为他像你爸爸，你才喜欢他。”  
“不像，我爸爸帅多了。”  
蒂娜沉默了一会，“青春期的小女孩没有爸爸挺难过的。”  
“罗丝妈妈不也长成了很棒的大人么？”  
“你知道？你又没见过她。”  
“能生出我这样的小孩，她肯定很了不起。”  
“就知道吹牛。”  
“妈妈也常称赞她呢。对了，你觉得我到了青春期吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我还以为要等我长到五英尺呢。”  
“你生日的时候都已经有五英尺二英寸了。你倒是提醒我了，明天去医院看看你的牙长得怎么样了。顺便再量一下身高。”  
“我明天要找佩特拉玩。”  
“正好，你们一起来。如果她愿意的话，或许克里斯可以帮她量身高。”  
“我记得夏天的时候佩特拉差三英寸就六英尺了呢。我妈妈有多高，我能长到六英尺吗？”  
“六英尺在男孩里都很高了。五英尺六英寸估计是可以的。”  
“我要五英尺八英寸。”  
“讨价还价是没有用的，科丽安。”  
“多运动是不是能长高一点？”  
“运动当然好了，上次你说的那个魁地奇，我看你去锻炼一下挺不错的。”  
“我还没想好呢。明天一定要去医院吗？我好久没和佩特拉打网球了。”  
“我们上午去，你们可以下午打网球……对了，说到网球，维克多先生说明年夏天想带你们去温布尔登。”  
“我？”  
“对啊，佩特拉想要你一起去。”  
科丽安激动地从床上坐了起来，“真的吗？我可以去？”  
“如果你想的话。”  
“当然，当然，当然了！”科丽安站了起来，她甚至想在床上跳舞了，“我可以看到真的克里斯·埃弗特了！”  
“你放假回来，大概只能看到最后几天的比赛了。”  
“最后几天的比赛才精彩呢！”科丽安跳了几下，“外婆，难道你认为埃弗特会那么早被淘汰吗！你不看网球确实可能不知道——”  
“好了，好了，你给我安静点吧，真不该现在和你说。还早的很呢，到时候怎么样可说不准。再说，你还有一个学期的学要上呢。”  
科丽安一下子坐了下来，往床上一倒，拍了一下额头，“别提醒我学校的事，我刚想起来我有一篇论文要写呢。”  
***  
*圣诞节对西方人来说这么重要的节日不得不写，没事也要瞎编点什么。看了很久地图，把海郡家放在了布里斯托。  
*John Lewis，伦敦最大的百货商店。


	40. 复方汤剂

*改编自游戏支线：Polyjuice Potion  
科丽安因为上课讲话不得不额外写了一篇这个学期才要学到的防火魔药的论文，假期在家试着配制过之后，自以为没有因为不小心使用肉瘤粉使皮肤结壳是多么了不起的成就。直到佩妮写信问她买犰狳胆汁，科丽安甚至不知道犰狳是什么东西，翻了书才知道她大概要制作增智剂，那可是O.W.L.S水平的魔药。  
她立即发誓下次再不能让罗温或者玛利亚夸自己魔药不错了。她不错很大程度上是因为家里有一个都是高档坩埚的实验室，手边随意一种药材都是可以放到店里卖的品质，还有一个曾经是圣芒戈治疗师的魔药高手妈妈。  
再看佩妮，拿自己麻瓜爸爸种的姜根能做出让斯内普赞不绝口的魔药。听说她几个星期以来都在研究增智剂，就是说放假之前就开始了。不仅比自己优秀，还比自己努力。  
从和佩妮成为朋友开始，科丽安逐渐接受了自己在斯内普那里不如佩妮的事实，佩妮不只是乖巧漂亮，她在魔药上确实天赋异禀。  
当然，也不只是这样。  
佩妮也会有生气的时候。气急了也会骂人呢。  
让我们从“让斯内普赞不绝口的魔药”的魔药说起吧。八六年的第一个周末，霍格沃兹的学生们在圣诞假期后返回学校的晚上，佩妮发现自己花了一整个假期研究制作的，想要第一个给科丽安看的增智剂不见了。  
科丽安边安慰她，边叫上罗温一起找。在佩妮心慌意乱，科丽安半天没进展的时候，罗温指向高台上，梅鲁拉拿着一瓶魔药走向站在教师长桌前的斯内普教授。她给斯内普和邓布利多教授看了那瓶魔药。  
科丽安看见佩妮眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那个瓶子，路也不看地就往那个方向走，她拉着佩妮的衣袖和她一起移动，“佩妮，那是……”  
佩妮猛地转向科丽安，握住她的手，“那是我的，那是我做的增智剂！”  
科丽安张了张嘴，又看向高台上，她隐约听得到斯内普教授的声音，他说这是他做这么多年教授，见过的最令人印象深刻的增智剂。还给邓布利多教授看了，邓布利多也说这确实是一个制作的非常完美的增智剂。科丽安看向佩妮，一定她也听到了，在这种情况下得到肯定会不会感到高兴呢？无论怎样，科丽安是非常佩服她的。  
斯内普继续对邓布利多说：“我对这样一个有天赋的斯莱特林寄予厚望，斯奈德小姐值得特殊重视。”  
“确实，我们应该鼓励学生发挥这种令人敬佩的钻研精神。”邓布利多和蔼地说，“非常不错，斯奈德小姐。”  
梅鲁拉·斯奈德，寄予厚望？科丽安瞪大了眼睛看着高台上的人，梅鲁拉开始故作谦虚了，谢谢教授们的肯定，我只是做了一些提前的功课blabla……  
科丽安张大嘴巴，皱起眉头，“噢……她怎么可以……”  
“那个虚伪，狡诈，卑鄙的臭耗子！”科丽安这才转向佩妮，她从没见过佩妮这样狰狞的表情。  
科丽安扶着她的肩，帮她顺顺气。  
佩妮声音颤抖地问：“怎么办？”  
“不能让梅鲁拉·斯奈德抢了你的成果！”科丽安说，“要让他们知道这是你做的。”  
佩妮深呼吸了几下，看向科丽安，点点头，一时没有说话，突然转身跑出了大厅。  
科丽安又呆住了，“我从来没有见过佩妮这么生气。”  
“我感觉她差点要哭了。”罗温看着佩妮的背影说，“当然了，几个星期的心血，被别人抢走。……我从来就没喜欢过梅鲁拉。”  
“有点想知道接下来会发生什么呢。”科丽安说。  
***  
佩妮也可以是一个规则破坏者。  
第二天中午，科丽安带着三明治到庭院里和佩妮一起吃午餐，她似乎是有了主意。  
科丽安刚刚又因为梅鲁拉被麦格教授教训，走在路上还听到某些小斯莱特林说“希望我的魔药和梅鲁拉一样好”，她直想翻白眼，觉得自己复仇的心理不逊于佩妮了。  
“佩妮，你知道怎么让她坦白了？魔咒课之后我还想告诉弗立维教授梅鲁拉偷了你的魔药的事呢……犹豫了半天，变形课又快开始了……”科丽安一见到佩妮就话不停，“刚才上变形课之前，我说她偷了你的魔药，她死不承认，上课的时候还和麦格教授打小报告说我偷吃用来变形的巧克力坩埚……我的天，我那时候已经成功变幻了好几次了，你们上过巧克力坩埚变卷心菜这节课吗？卷心菜？真是，就不能是点什么别的东西。”  
“你真的偷吃了巧克力坩埚吗？”  
“那是重点吗？你快说你想到了什么办法吧。我听说过吐真剂，说不定我们两个可以一起研究……”说着，科丽安坐到了喷泉边上，佩妮身边。  
佩妮摇了摇头，“吐真剂我也想到了，但是那太难了。我要说的是复方汤剂。你知道吗？”  
“好像听说过一点，就是可以变成另一个人的魔药？能让梅鲁拉说真话的人？”科丽安想了想，“其实你可以直接让唐克斯模仿一个。”  
“就是唐克斯给我的灵感，但是她……要她模仿斯内普教授？”佩妮又摇摇头，“等我们毕业了她都不一定能练好。”  
“斯内普教授？”  
“斯内普是她的院长，魔药学教授，很合适呀。”  
“你真的不是想研究一种新魔药吗？”科丽安说，“复方汤剂可比增智剂难多了，等你做好……毕业倒也不至于，我知道你很厉害，佩妮，要不看看谭教授会不会帮我们的忙？”  
“确实，可能要花上两个月。”佩妮作思考状，“至于谭教授她……”  
“她不是和唐克斯关系很好吗？”科丽安突然想到了，“噢，对了，她不会说英语。”她发现佩妮目光灼灼地看着她，点了点头，“你不是要我来吧？”  
“我认为你对斯内普的行为方式也是很了解的。毕竟他常常……”  
“教训我。”  
佩妮不好意思地转移视线，“我到时候……因为到时候得有人绊住斯内普，可不能有两个斯内普同时出现。”  
“你想了这么多吗？我还是觉得在有两个现成的易容马格斯的情况下明明可以更简单一点。”  
“你就当我是想尝试一种高难度魔药吧。”  
“你知道制作方法了？”  
“我在禁书区偷了一本书，等我们制作好再还回去了。”佩妮露齿一笑，科丽安仿佛看到她的虎牙闪了一下。  
“我从来没有想到受欢迎的佩妮黑伍德是个规矩破坏者。”科丽安眨了眨眼睛。  
佩妮湛蓝的眼眸里闪过一丝狡黠，“我们才开始互相了解呢，科丽安。”  
“我感觉我越来越喜欢你了。”  
***  
你永远不知道佩妮到底有多少朋友。  
当第二天中午科丽安和佩妮充分交流后，发现时间或许不用两个月那么长，佩妮这么说是包括了材料准备的时间。科丽安非常自信地说材料她包了，不用到斯内普那里去拿。  
“我保证，我记得节礼日那天我妈妈说晚上会摘流液草，就是因为那天是满月。我们不用等到下一个满月。”  
科丽安下午上魔法史的时候就写信给玛利亚，她不确定要不要为了不让玛利亚猜到她要做复方汤剂而写入一些其他药材的名字，又一想，只满月采摘的流液草这一项就一定会让她猜到的。她妈妈是谁啊？  
果不其然，隔天玛利亚送过来的东西里面还有科丽安没有问她要的，也是复方汤剂材料的双角兽角。说来也巧，上次“贿赂”斯内普之前，她留下的就是双角兽角。但是，非洲树蛇皮的库存没有了，进的货还在路上。  
“我想丽扎德·都铎可以帮我拿到。”佩妮思索着。  
“蜥蜴？乌龟？*”  
佩妮笑了笑，“她姓都铎，丽兹·都铎，‘蜥蜴’是她的外号。她是一个了不起的斯莱特林，对神奇动物非常着迷，甚至会给每一只弗洛伯毛虫取名字。”  
“我知道丽兹，但是没怎么说过话。”  
“她是有点不一样，但非常非常酷。你们晚上是不是有和斯莱特林一起的天文课，那时候你可以问她要。”佩妮说。  
当天晚上，辛尼斯塔教授第无数次地提到哈雷彗星，这是你们一生中唯一可能以裸眼看见两次的彗星，今年复活节前会后是它76年来离地球最近的时候*……科丽安对星星还算是感兴趣，她的朋友雷古勒斯就是一颗星星，他们家都是星星，纳西莎舅妈也是星星。  
苏格兰高地比起伦敦星星多很多，但是科丽安这种初学者倒是更喜欢在伦敦看星星，更容易找到星座，在那种情况下，那些不需要重点掌握的星星会自己乖乖地不出现。  
罗温知道科丽安要找丽兹要药材，说她可以和巴迪雅一起回去，可以顺便看一下巴迪雅那张辛尼斯塔教授都眼红的古老星图。其实科丽安也很感兴趣。  
“什么时候问她都行，巴迪雅不会介意的。”罗温说。  
于是科丽安就先去找丽兹了，她不知道佩妮到底有没有和丽兹说好，因为丽兹并没有等她，科丽安追到城堡走廊才赶上她，好在她看上去是喜欢独来独往的女孩，身边没有其他人。  
透进窗来的星光让走廊看上去没有那么幽暗，但怎么说都是半夜了，科丽安自己是不怕黑的，但是感觉她认识的大多数女孩在这种情况下都喜欢有人陪着。  
“你好，丽兹。”科丽安叫住了她。  
“比利威格，护树罗锅，还是斑地芒？”丽兹转向科丽安，拿魔杖指着她，做出了决斗的准备姿势。  
丽兹·都铎是一个黑皮肤的眼镜女孩，平常都戴着绿色头箍，她比科丽安还高一点，是这个年纪的大个子女孩。  
“erm……”科丽安眨了眨眼睛，这是什么密语吗？佩妮没有说啊，“比利威格？”  
“哈……看来你是一个棘手的人呢。”丽兹收起魔杖，恢复了正常，“就像我一样。你来自澳大利亚吗？……或许你对魁地奇有一种没有任何人知道的秘密的热情。”  
“我只是说了比利威格而已。”科丽安迷茫地说，心里却是一跳，觉得丽兹可能说中了点什么。但是她又不是来自澳大利亚的，是因为比利威格虫来自澳大利亚吗？  
“我感觉我们已经互相了解了。”丽兹说，“很多人都会嘲笑我，因为我问他们那些问题。有的时候我会对他们用蝙蝠精咒。”  
“噢，那真不错。我都没有听说过呢，说不定你能教教我。”科丽安说。“你知道我吗？我是科丽安·海郡。”  
丽兹点点头，“糖可爱是你的猫。”她朝科丽安走近了一些，“我知道我不是很擅长和人交流，我更喜欢动物。丽兹·都铎。大家叫我‘丽扎德（蜥蜴）’，你知道，因为那些动物的事情。”  
“我知道，佩妮说你想成为像纽特·斯卡曼德那样的神奇动物学家。”科丽安说。“erm，听说你帮她弄到了非洲树蛇皮？”  
“是的。”丽兹好像突然想起来了，从腰上的挎包里取出一个纸袋给科丽安。  
“谢谢。”科丽安说，“我和佩妮都很感谢。”  
“我喜欢佩妮。”丽兹托腮说，科丽安看着她，当然了，谁会不喜欢佩妮呢？她接着说，“她的魔药很好，但是不像斯内普，她会在意她的材料是从哪里来的。她也对我很好，在每个人都认为我很奇怪的时候。”  
“大家有时候也是这么说我的，还有我的朋友。”科丽安说，但是她在这里认识的人越多，越对自己的“奇怪”没有信心了。  
“是吗？如果我们是朋友，我会对你的敌人释放一堆燕尾狗。”科丽安其实不是很明白为什么她说到了燕尾狗，丽兹自顾自地说着，“它们像小狗一样，有两条尾巴，还有有湿湿的鼻子，柔软的舌头，叫唤起来特别可爱。不过说实话，他们并不是善于攻击的动物，但是他们很适合当宠物，如果我们是朋友的话，我可以让你和我的燕尾狗玩。”  
“那真是太好了，希望你不介意我们成为朋友，我也可以让你和糖可爱玩。”科丽安毫不犹豫地出卖了某只猫。  
***  
第二天是星期四，早上第一节魔法史，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇一起上课，科丽安和佩妮坐到了一起，最后一排。  
“我的天，佩妮，你带了坩埚？不会是现在就……”科丽安突然住了嘴，她也不是没见过佩妮在魔法史的课上摆弄魔药瓶子。“等会怎么办？你是什么课？”  
“谭教授的课，没什么关系。”佩妮说。  
“我越来越看不懂你了，最近觉得我自己好无趣啊。”科丽安摇摇头，“丽兹，她也很有意思。”  
“嘿嘿，我很高兴你喜欢丽兹。”佩妮笑了笑，“希望我没有让你以为我要逃课，是这样，我已经加了两耳草和流液草了，现在要等大概整节魔法史课的时间。在谭教授的课之前，我们可以搬到五楼那个本经常呆的房间去……那里应该是没人去的，之后我们就在那里制作吧。erm……你等会在哪上课？要是地窖可有点赶。”  
“和你一样在四楼，魔咒课。”科丽安说，“我下午有地窖的课。”  
“那可以趁那个时候……倒也不着急。”佩妮思索着，“下课再说吧。”  
下课后佩妮和科丽安等到最后才走，又纠结了半天怎么带的问题，最后科丽安还是用了一下缩小咒。等她们在旧工艺品室安顿好，科丽安听说草蛉虫还要炖二十一天之后，她不明白佩妮赶这一个多小时做什么呢，带来带去会增加失败的风险呀。  
“我们还需要最后一样东西。就是你需要变的那个人身上的一部分。”  
“一部分？斯内普的一部分？听着就很奇怪。”  
“什么都行，但是，当然不是指衣服的部分。头发，指甲，或是头皮屑都可以。”  
“你知道我都尽量远离斯内普的，你都不敢相信他曾经对我说过些什么话，还头发呢，你自己上吧。”科丽安说。  
“或者头皮屑，头皮屑也可以。”  
“别再说头皮屑了！”科丽安说，“反正你这还早得很呢，二十一天呢，没必要催我下午就去拔他的头发吧。”  
“加油。”  
“我觉得你去做这件事比我容易。”科丽安拿起佩妮胸前的怀表，给她看，“现在还是快去上课啦！”  
***  
*Liz Tuttle，lizard蜥蜴，turtle乌龟与tuttle发音相似。  
*哈雷彗星在1986年4月11日回归地球，下一次是2061年。


	41. 复方汤剂2/冰门

斯内普上课前又夸奖了一番梅鲁拉的“高超技艺”，科丽安小声嘀咕了一句“星期二不是夸过了吗？”  
“我没有看到你们这些滞后的人中任何人有超过她的可能性。”斯内普低沉平缓，不怒自威的声音几乎让除了梅鲁拉以外每个听到这句话的人低下了头，还得除了他正看着的科丽安，“海郡，你有什么意见吗？”  
“没有，先生，你说得对。”科丽安摇了摇头，看着斯内普说，“梅鲁拉·斯奈德真是富有天赋，你也有一双识人慧眼呢。”她又看向梅鲁拉，“我真希望梅鲁拉·斯奈德可以让我们看看她是怎样制作增智剂的。”  
梅鲁拉瞪了科丽安一眼。那一定是紧张了，当然，你又不会，科丽安想。  
“就，就算我想的话，我们也不应该干扰斯内普教授即将给我们上的这一堂了不起的课。”梅鲁拉一开始看着斯内普说的，或许不太敢看他的眼睛，又瞪回了科丽安。  
“其实是你——”  
“够了。安静。”斯内普的视线在这两个向来不对付的小女孩身上来回了几番，“现在开始上课。”  
“这节课我们会讲到防火魔药，这种药剂可以使服用过的人免于魔法火焰的伤害。喝下去会感到冰一样的刺骨寒冷……”  
此刻的科丽安觉得这个学校里除了斯内普，不会再有谁比刚研究了一个星期写过一篇论文的她对防火魔药更了解了。所以难得的，在“喜欢的”斯内普教授的课上有点飘，快一个星期了，她还没有和比尔商量接下来的计划，她告诉了比尔这几天在忙复方汤剂的事，周末或许可以开始训练。他们该去见识一下那扇冰门了，或许她需要的是防冰药剂，而不是防火药剂。  
“海郡。”  
“海郡。”  
罗温推了一下科丽安，“怎么了？”科丽安看向她，然后顺着她的视线看到斯内普正面色不善地看着她。  
“你是中了昏迷咒（Stupefy）还是你的脸看上去总是那样？”  
科丽安刚刚把脑子放空，有些迷茫地看向斯内普，眨了几下眼睛。  
斯内普的表情出现了一瞬间的停顿。  
“是的，斯内普教授。”科丽安不知道他问了什么。  
梅鲁拉和她的小伙伴已经开始偷笑了。  
“安静。”斯内普的指尖在桌上敲击了几下，“海郡，告诉我，如果你的皮肤接触到肉瘤粉会发生什么？”  
“结壳。简单的治疗咒或者稀释的斑地芒分泌物就可以解决。”科丽安的声音随意，而且很好听，她的眼睛里好似有光芒，“而嚏根草有可能引发从眩晕到心跳停止的各种症状。”  
“看来你确实好好写了你的论文。”斯内普看上去却并没有很高兴，“但那不是你上课不专注的理由。”  
“对不起，教授。”科丽安说。  
之后她舒了一口气，啦啦啦，好久没有被扣分了呢，她嘚瑟地在梅鲁拉面前抖了两下，使得梅鲁拉差点又爆发了，在斯内普的威压下，低下了头，还在骂骂咧咧。  
下课之后，收拾坩埚的时候，科丽安偷偷问罗温，“你有兴趣拔几根斯内普的头发吗？”  
罗温盯着科丽安的脸看了半天，“你要我拔吗？”  
“我随便问问，也不着急。”  
“如果你能转移他的注意。我可以试一下。”罗温看向斯内普，“斯内普教授很高呢。”她举起手来比了比，“应该可以，科丽安你这一年长高了好多啊，刚开始我们好像是一样高的。”  
“哎呀，长高的时间有早有晚嘛。”科丽安把剩下的粉末推到罗温面前，“去吧，把这个放回去，然后我和他说话，你再从背后……”科丽安做了一个拔头发的动作。  
罗温端着粉末从斯内普身旁走到后面的柜子边上，倒回原来的罐子里。  
这时候科丽安来到斯内普面前，“打扰一下，斯内普教授。”  
每一次，这个死丫头的“打扰一下”后面都不会有什么好事。他看向科丽安，压抑着莫名的暴躁，“有什么事？”  
“我对自己上课走神的行为感到很抱歉。”她不知道为什么斯内普每次在她说完一句话之后就感到不耐烦，她张了张嘴，“erm……我觉得今天的天气挺好的，你觉得呢？”  
斯内普看她的表情好像是她突然失心疯了。他倏地转身，“肯纳？你又在干什么？”  
罗温的手背在身后，摇头，“我刚刚好像看到了一只狐媚子。我不想你被蛰上一下，教授。”  
“我没有看到任何狐媚子。”斯内普怀疑地看着她。  
“飞出去了，就在刚刚。”斯内普又转向这句话的来源科丽安，后者指着教室门口，“我看见了。”  
“你们还有什么问题？”斯内普皱着眉头看向她们两个。  
罗温和科丽安对视了一眼，赶快收拾东西离开了教室。  
“呼……”一出教室，罗温长舒了一口气，“太刺激了。给你，科丽安。”  
“谢谢，你太棒了，罗温，请你吃什么？”  
***  
“这是罗温做到的？”佩妮有点不敢相信，她拿了一张羊皮纸先把斯内普的头发包好放在工艺品室的一个小柜子里。  
“到时候可别忘了，还有三个星期呢。”科丽安说，“不过确实不算很难，再拔几根也没事。说实话，这种复仇也太漫长了吧，到时候更没有激动的感觉了。”  
“过去了几天，我已经感觉没有一开始那么难受了。”佩妮笑了起来，“要是我能做出复方汤剂，增智剂也就没什么大不了的。”  
“哇。”  
“怎么了？”  
“就是，感觉你境界很高的样子。”科丽安说，看了看佩妮，又看了看坩埚，“比梅鲁拉强多了。”  
佩妮注视起科丽安的眼睛来，“你的眼睛是绿色的。”  
“怎么了？你的眼睛还是蓝色的呢。”科丽安抬眼看了她一眼。  
“太漂亮了。”佩妮看着她的眼睛说，“像青草的颜色。不是颜色漂亮，当然颜色也漂亮，就是……很漂亮。”  
“这么不专注怎么做得了魔药大师啊？”科丽安不明所以地笑了起来，“唐克斯也是的，唐克斯最近和谭教授干什么呢？”  
“只有你可以这么让我分心，科丽安。还好现在主要是等待，开头的关键步骤已经完成了。”佩妮说，“至于唐克斯，我也不知道她最近在做什么。”  
“你说用易容马格斯的头发做复方汤剂，变成的会不会是她们原本的样子。”科丽安问。  
“你有什么想法吗？”  
“你不想知道谭教授到底长什么样吗？”科丽安说，“告诉你个秘密吧，不知道你知不知道，唐克斯的头发本来是棕色的。”  
***  
复方汤剂进入等待阶段，科丽安可以联系比尔了，他们约在星期六，训练场，这次罗温也一起来了，比尔也教了她几招。看到罗温把自己的领带打整齐还是挺难得的，要知道，罗温经常把衣服乱穿的，扣子都没扣好或是领带歪着打就是日常。  
果然，这些女孩子，就是会被又高又帅的男孩迷惑，科丽安看着比尔和罗温，故作高深地摇了摇头。  
说起来，罗温不是她的朋友里最漂亮的，但是她有一副温柔的脸庞，五官很好看，长大了也绝对是大美女，就是，不太爱打扮。尽管罗温说她把头发当宝贝，但是斜刘海总是到遮住眼睛了才想起修理，经常有几缕乱乱的头发。当然，今天是梳好了，没梳得这么好过。  
其实科丽安自己也不爱打扮，可能是因为明明没有做过什么努力，却从小到大都在被人称赞外表，所以形象管理并不被她所重视。她从不会花几个小时打理自己的头发，因为一梳就顺，永远又软又卷有光泽。  
她小时候蒂娜工作忙不太管得到她疯玩，衣着要整齐还是会教导的，她自以为算得上是个严谨的英国小淑女。谁知道，刚到海郡家的时候，还是遭到了卢修斯舅舅的嫌弃。后来认识了唐克斯……其实唐克斯从某种角度上来说挺时尚的。再后来上学了，一起住的是罗温，让她逐渐产生了自己是个精致女孩的错觉。  
佩妮是最像女孩子的了，金色长发披在肩上，科丽安有劝过她不要编什么麻花辫了，费尔奇老早就想剪给洛丽丝夫人做玩具呢。但是最近她发现佩妮也不像她想象中的女孩的样子。  
一说到“女孩”这个词，科丽安第一个想到的是曼迪·爱德华兹，或许是因为她很像科丽安小时候在小镇里捉弄的那些大女孩，她们在发现裙子被剪坏了之后的尖叫一度让她觉得女孩子真是麻烦又吵闹。  
然后一直有这种印象，那样才像个女孩：一堆伙伴聚在一起咯咯笑着讨论的是妆容，发型和帅气男孩；一下哭一下笑，动不动就尖叫；为一点小事纠结半天，看不顺眼就发发脾气，想要什么就撒娇；会怕黑，怕蜘蛛和老鼠……那时她一点都不想自己是个“女孩”。但是现在科丽安逐渐明白那只是她想象出来的女孩的样子。  
科丽安就是个女孩啊。罗温也是，唐克斯也是，佩妮也是。她们总会长大，或许不久之后就会开始盼望着有人看自己的眼神能像平斯夫人看书本那样*。  
“科丽安。”比尔叫了她一声。  
“啊？”科丽安醒了过来，“罗温呢？”  
“刚刚有个叫巴迪雅的女孩过来说帕芙被锁在密码箱里了，要她去帮忙解开。”比尔看上去很迷惑。“你去看看吗？”  
“噢，那是巴迪雅在画装在箱子里的蒲绒绒。”科丽安说，“我觉得那不是什么大问题。”她看着比尔，想要说些什么又有点纠结。  
“我知道你要说什么。”比尔说，“十一月底魁地奇比赛后我们就没怎么训练过了。但是看起来你都没忘。你之前说想要尽快再去那扇冰门看看……”  
“是的，总感觉拖得太久了。”科丽安思考着，“我知道时间也不算长，只是这一个多月发生了好多事。越来越觉得去见那扇门是多么……我找不到形容词，那么重要？过于严肃？我只是想说，明明我们现在就可以上到城堡五楼，然后……”  
“那就去吧。”比尔说，“我陪你去。”  
“明天晚上？”科丽安不确定地看向比尔。  
“要好好准备。”比尔点头，严肃地说，忽而一笑，“curse-breaker*，总算不只是说说而已了。”  
比尔绽放笑容的那一刻，科丽安理解了罗温，“你的眼睛是蓝色的。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，我的朋友佩妮也是蓝眼睛。”  
***  
城堡五楼，工艺品室。  
科丽安摸了一下比尔的衣袖，“我以为你没有把我说的当回事呢，原来还是挺厚的。”  
“当然。不能让你白和我唠叨那么多。”比尔说，和科丽安熟悉之后，发现她挺话痨的，“按照你的描述，我们得迅速行动，待得越久，越可能被寒冰影响。”  
“嗯。”科丽安打开门，看了一下外面的情况，“其实没什么好看的，这边大白天都不会有人的。”  
他们小心翼翼地绕到东边走廊，打开了锁上的门，这里并不像之前那样散布冰堆，看上去只是一条普通的阴暗走廊。科丽安甚至不确定还能不能像上次那样找到那条秘密阶梯。  
“Revelio。”她对着印象中阶梯所在的墙面念了显形咒。  
墙面渐渐变幻，显出一个拱形空洞，斜向上方不知通向哪里的阶梯随之出现。  
“这真是一个了不起的显形咒。”比尔说，“我都不知道我能不能做到。”他看向科丽安，“走吗？”  
这不是科丽安第一次见到这番景象，但她还是忍不住惊叹，她看着散发奇异光芒的阶梯，拉着比尔袖子就往上走。  
“科丽安。”  
科丽安转向比尔，“噢，不好意思。”她立即松开了他的衣袖，“我可能把你当成罗温了。”  
“没关系。”比尔温柔地微笑，他握了握科丽安的手，“你可以跟在我身后。”  
看着两人相握的手，科丽安呆愣了一瞬，“我可不需要。你才是第一次来的curse-breaker呢。”  
“好，一起走。”比尔说，松开了科丽安的手，“我们现在就可以准备好魔杖了，你觉得呢？”  
“嗯。”  
两人手持魔杖，循着阶梯而上。良久，到了那条点着绿色火炬却比来时那条没有光的走廊还要阴森的的走廊。这里，倒是比上次多了很多冰。  
“简直不可思议。建造这个地方一定要用到很复杂的魔法。”比尔惊叹道，“科丽安，你没有夸大这里的寒冷，我希望我戴上了我妈妈织的羊毛手套。”  
“上次这里明明没有冰的。要在前面一点的地方才有。”科丽安说，“这都挡着路了。”  
“难道这是宝库的另一道防御措施吗？”比尔说，“我们可不是白练了这么多天，你说呢？”  
于是他们两个一路刷刷刷地发射烈火咒，偶尔掺着一些其他的咒语，比如击退咒爆炸咒之类的。一大片一大片小山一般的冰堆化在了他们的魔杖下。直到最终来到了那扇华丽的雪花冰门前。  
他们待的时间已经有点长了。冰门两边是冰砖筑成的冰墙，刺骨寒冷在潜移默化中渐渐夺去他们的力量。  
“这就是可能通往诅咒宝库的门？”比尔表现出了相当的镇定，“上次它对你们发出了攻击。”  
“是的，比尔，我们应该小心一点。”  
他直接对冰门发射了一个烈火咒。  
“比尔！”科丽安喊道，看向还没有反应的冰门。  
“那我们可以在它攻击我们之前先发制‘门’。”比尔说。  
科丽安也没法多想什么，跟着比尔又发射了一个烈火咒。冰门上的巨大的六角雪花突然blingbling地闪，在那一瞬间他们以为有效果了。  
雪花中间突然射出了一道巨大白光。比尔和科丽安都是下意识地往前想为对方抵挡。  
“比尔！”一瞬间，比尔被包裹在一块寒冰中，他的右边手臂连同下半身都被冻住了，“我的天，你，你挡什么呢？我，烈火咒，烈火咒，我看到教授们用烈火咒救了本，但是，我担心……噢……”她无法掩饰她的惊慌，“防火魔药还真用得上……”  
“科，科丽安。”比尔的脸色陡然苍白起来，科丽安知道他一定非常非常冷，她拿着魔杖的手有些发抖。“没事，我相信你，请快一点，没有时间了。”  
“Incendio！”她定了定，念了烈火咒，帮忙化冰的同时，用自己也不怎么暖的手握住了比尔没有冻住的左手。  
寒冰渐渐化开，她带着比尔退离冰门，拼命给两人用暖咒，“比尔，怎么样？”  
“我突然……失去了信心……”他茫然地说，“我感觉这个冰偷走了我的能量。噢，科丽安，你的手……”  
科丽安才注意到手上可能是被某个冰锥刮伤造成的血迹，“没事，我们应该先离开这里。在寒冷完全吸走我们的能量之前。”  
“科丽安，你的手真的没事吗？”比尔脸色还是发白，却不忘关心起科丽安来，“你不会想要留下一个疤痕的。”  
“一个酷酷的刀疤对一个curse-breaker来说不会是最糟糕的事情。”科丽安说，“而且就算没有魔法，我很确定这种表皮层的擦伤两个星期就会恢复如初的。”  
谁能想到当他们回去时，还得靠科丽安撑着比尔呢，“我们去庞弗雷夫人那里吧。”  
***  
*我希望有人看我的眼神能像平斯看那些书本一样。这句其实是图丽普的台词。#那一段关于女孩的长篇大论是什么鬼东西，又难删又难改的。  
*curse-breaker，我不喜欢翻译成解咒员，就这样吧。


	42. 白鲜

“Argh，韦斯莱先生，我希望当你年轻的弟弟妹妹们来霍格沃兹的时候，不会陷入这种愚蠢的麻烦里面。”庞弗雷夫人边给比尔施了几个治疗咒，一边唠唠叨叨。  
“不用担心，庞弗雷夫人，他们都是很乖的小天使。”比尔无力地笑了笑。  
庞弗雷夫人摇了摇头，去拿魔药之前还盯了旁边的科丽安好半天。科丽安挂着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。  
“比尔，现在好些了吗？”科丽安问。  
“谢谢你，科丽安，我现在几乎感觉得到我的手指了。”  
“真是……累就别笑了，我真的很抱歉让你受伤……”  
“shh，别让庞弗雷夫人听到了，要是她真以为是你让我受伤的就不好了。”比尔说，“我已经好了很多，真的，我从来没有感觉到比现在更有活力了。”  
看着比尔虚弱的笑脸，科丽安摇了摇头，给了比尔一个拥抱，“比尔，你太好了，我还是很抱歉……”  
比尔拍了拍科丽安的背，“我会好起来，然后我们还要再回去，破除诅咒，怎么样？”  
“你还愿意？”科丽安退开来，看着他。  
“当然，没有一点挑战有什么意思。”  
“那……对了，我都不知道你还有弟弟或妹妹没上学呢。”科丽安转变了话题，因为她看到庞弗雷夫人回来了。  
“活力滋补剂。韦斯莱先生。”  
比尔接过庞弗雷夫人递来的杯子，一饮而尽。  
“海郡小姐，你还要在这里打扰病人休息吗？”  
“没事的，庞弗雷夫人。”比尔说。  
但他说的又不算。  
“你们可得做好给自己院长解释的准备。”庞弗雷夫人轮番打量了两个孩子，“现在，我建议韦斯莱先生好好休息。”  
“erm……那比尔，我们明天再见。”  
科丽安离开了医疗翼，她对比尔的身体状况不会太担心，他看上去没有本或是罗温那么严重，或许是他有一副更好的身体吧。她明天一定能见到完好的比尔的。比尔，真的是一个非常非常好的人……  
“在十四世纪黑死病席卷欧洲之前，法兰西王国有将近一亿六千万居民，他们之中没有人的头上有超过一百万根的头发。请问我可以确定王国中至少有两位居民拥有完全一致数量的头发吗？”  
“不行。”科丽安随口回答，门环没动，“那就可以。”  
“为什么？”  
“我现在很冷，门环小姐，你还问那么长的问题，我都没听清楚你说什么。”科丽安嘀咕着，“明明应该是一个问题。还问什么为什么……”  
科丽安靠在门边，瘫坐到了地上，她压抑了不耐烦的情绪，让门环又说了一遍，舔了舔手掌上的血迹。  
“当然能确定了。这么简单的道理，就像我和唐克斯罗温三个人分四个甜甜圈，一定有人会吃到两个的。”  
门开了，科丽安又不想动了，她确实很累了，或许她也该喝点活力滋补剂，“你多开一会，我现在起不来了。等一下——”她腾地站起来，跳着进门，又迅速转回身说，“快关上，关上，然后换一个更长更难的问题问他。”  
“科丽安·海郡。”看来门环没有听科丽安的话，拉文克劳的级长切斯特·戴维斯带着质问的神色居高临下地站在她面前。  
“切斯特，好久不见。”科丽安笑着挥了挥手。  
“看到你这身衣服，我就知道传言是真的。”  
“传言？我的衣服……”科丽安看了看自己的衣服，没什么特别的啊，就是有点湿，肩上甚至还有小块冰霜，“噢……”  
“你又在调查被诅咒的冰是吗？”切斯特神情严肃地问她，又发现她一直双手交叉着摩擦自己的肩膀，拿起魔杖对她念了一个烘干咒，“先去换件厚衣服。然后立即回来找我。”  
“啊？”  
“快去啊！”  
“哦。”科丽安点点头，跑回宿舍。  
“科丽安，你回来了。你这是……”罗温已经换了睡衣准备上床了，看到科丽安回来迎了上来。  
“等会和你说，切斯特还要训我呢。”科丽安说，边把外袍换掉。又跑回公共休息室，一来就嬉皮笑脸地对切斯特说，“跑得我都热起来了。你要说什么，切斯特？”  
“科丽安，你要知道，我不只是关心你对自己做了什么，你要想清楚你的行为对拉文克劳意味着什么。”切斯特语重心长地说。  
科丽安乖乖点头。  
“是什么值得你陷入这样的麻烦之中？”  
科丽安抬头，对上他探寻的视线。  
“你的眼睛是棕色的。”  
“你在说什么？”  
科丽安又把脑袋低了下去，摇了摇头，“没什么，和佩妮学的。”突然感到脑袋上一阵温暖，她撅起嘴看向切斯特，“不要摸我的头，切斯特，我都这么大了，你也不是大人。”  
“科丽安，你哥哥原来就经常和我提到你。”这一刻，切斯特的眼神让她想到了雅各布，“他说他的妹妹是世界上最漂亮，最可爱的女孩，聪明又勇敢，喜欢惹麻烦。”  
“啊？”科丽安怔怔地看着他的眼睛，为什么，切斯特原来没有和她说过呢，“你不加最后一句，我都要哭了。”  
“你为拉文克劳带来的麻烦都快赶上他了。科丽安，我真的不希望你最后像他一样。”  
“你不知道我有多喜欢拉文克劳。”科丽安认真地看着他。“你才不知道，你真的是我哥哥的朋友吗？我没事为什么要找麻烦？”她的眉头皱了起来，绿眸灼灼地注视着他，“我在找他啊。我的哥哥不见了，我要找他啊！”  
切斯特突然感到一阵愧疚又心疼，他把手搭上了科丽安的肩，“科丽安，我不是……”  
“你突然干什么呢，切斯特？要是曼迪看到，说不定以为我抢她男朋友呢。”科丽安轻推了一下切斯特，“一看你就不知道，我怀疑她暗恋你很久了。但是要是我，我就喜欢安娜，虽然她们都和你不是同一个年级的……”  
切斯特有点困惑，“你说什么？”  
“我不惹麻烦，不惹麻烦了。”她怕推开他伤害到了他的感情，拍了拍他的肩，“你有六英尺吗？我要是能长到你这么高就够了。”又举起手来和他比了一下身高，“好了，再见了，我的级长。”  
“科丽安……”  
科丽安在楼梯口跟他挥手再见。  
“科丽安，你的手怎么回事？”  
“科丽……”  
人已经跑下楼了。  
她确定切斯特没什么重要的事要说，只是啰嗦而已，有时候她不想听玛利亚啰嗦也会这样：直接跑。  
回到寝室，疲劳的感觉一下席卷了科丽安，她横着躺倒在罗温床上，一头银卷发散开，她侧过身撑着脑袋看着已经坐到床上被窝里的罗温，朝她眨了眨眼睛。  
罗温也眨了眨眼睛，等着她开口。  
“罗温，你摘了眼镜超漂亮的。”  
这不是罗温期待她会说的话。  
科丽安又躺下去，滚了几圈，“Oh……是不是压到你的腿了？不好意思。”她扭动着调整姿势，不小心扯到了头发，“Ouch！我的头发，圣诞节的时候忘记剪短一些了。”  
“我一直记得第一次见你的时候，在摩金夫人长袍店，科丽安，那时候你的头发都快到大腿了。”罗温把自己的腿缩起来，方便科丽安翻滚。“那真的太好看了。我挺希望你留起来呢。”  
科丽安的头发长长了一些，刚垂到肩下，最近她上课都要绑起来了，“我也不知道，如果我复活节不回家的话，至少会留到暑假。”她平躺好，看着正上方的床板，四肢平放在床上划来划去，她喊了一句，“我是蝴蝶。”  
“科丽安……”罗温还是问了，“怎么样？”  
“我要和你抢比尔·韦斯莱了。”科丽安还在“飞”，微微侧过头，看着罗温。  
“你说什么，科丽安？”罗温愣了一下，然后脸红了，“如果你喜欢他，我会觉得，你们能在一起的话，再好不过了。”  
科丽安又看向床板，叹了口气，不再晃动手脚，她不想再重复一遍发生了什么，“我们被冰门攻击了，没有什么发现，也没有什么大问题。”  
“噢，其实，明天再说也可以的。科丽安你要不要……”  
“对，我确实很累了。”她倏地起身跳下罗温的床，又跳到自己床上，“晚安，罗温。”  
这时候她才好好看了一下自己的手掌，没有裂口，脱了一大块皮而已。  
嘶，真疼。  
***  
科丽安很高兴能在第二天早餐时就看到比尔，她拉着罗温过去和他打了个招呼，希望罗温看到他已经好了之后，等她讲完故事不会太担心。  
弗立维教授选在第一节下课后的课间和她谈话，那就是打算轻易放过她了。虽然弗立维教授对自己非常非常好，科丽安还是没有把自己知道的所有事情告诉他，简单而真诚地认了个错，然后还得赶去变形课教室。  
从午餐开始，到下午的草药课之前，唐克斯和佩妮也问个不停。早就怀疑是这些赫奇帕奇管不住嘴，所以每次她“稍微”做了一点什么事就传遍学校了。她的风评明明应该是像佩妮一样乐于助人的小美女，但是其实人家一提到科丽安·海郡，确实也有她很漂亮的传言，更多的还是将她和雅各布绑在一起，rule-breaker，curse-breaker……  
科丽安不爱讲这类故事，纠结着要不要告诉她们，还是让罗温告诉他们，还是……  
“随堂测验！”  
斯普劳特教授的声音所有人心里咯噔了一下，尤其是唐克斯这种不爱复习的，没有心情再缠着科丽安了。  
“这不公平，我们怎么会知道白鲜能治狼人咬伤，明明这节课才要讲到。”唐克斯抱怨着，还问罗温，“第七题选什么来着，还有姜根除了姜饼我只能想到用来做增智剂，多亏了佩妮。”  
“治狼人咬伤的方法斯内普提过的。”佩妮说，“虽然，好像，是谭教授应该讲到的。”  
“好了，大家安静，今天我们要讲到一种带有愈合和修复类魔法属性的植物，白鲜。”斯普劳特教授排齐了答题纸，开始讲课了，“但是我要提醒你们，尽管它可以很快修复纸割伤，我还是希望你们不要用到。”  
“这真是无聊的植物。长得一点分辨度都没有。”科丽安在铲土的时候和佩妮说，“真希望我们能快点到三号温室去。”  
“是吗？唐克斯就被刺到过一次呢。”佩妮看向土槽对面的唐克斯，“噢，现在是两次了。欸，科丽安，你干嘛用左手拿铲子？”  
“锻炼我的右脑。”科丽安说，“你大概不知道，我以后借一本我外婆的书给你看。你看唐克斯，大概就是小脑没长好。”  
斯普劳特教授在翻看交上来的随堂测验，一抬头就看到唐克斯摔了一跤，“唐克斯小姐，别拿着泥铲乱跑！”  
唐克斯拍了拍身上的土，对罗温说，“等你摔过我这么多次，就会真正的熟悉泥土的味道。”  
“我为什么要熟悉泥土的味道？”罗温问。  
“好了，先停一下，现在我们再来强调一下白鲜的治疗作用。”斯普劳特教授继续讲课，“生吃白鲜就可以治愈浅层伤口。当然，萃取成香精疗效更为出众。你们正在照顾的白鲜将会进入庞弗雷夫人和斯内普教授的库存。”斯普劳特教授又示范了一下修剪，然后到了同学们动手的时间。  
科丽安剪下一片叶子，挑衅地看向对面的唐克斯，“敢生吃吗？”  
唐克斯拿起罗温刚剪下来的就放进嘴巴里。  
“我还真没想到你会这么做。”科丽安说，自己也吃了一片，“我也可以。”然后她看了看自己的手掌，自言自语道，“不该瞧不起你嘛，无聊但是有点用。”  
***  
到了晚上，终于能好好和比尔聊一聊了，这次他们约在了魁地奇球场的观众席。和科丽安不一样，比尔是希望她让自己的朋友知道的，还应该让她们也多练习咒语，保护自己。城堡里存在这样一个地方，是一个不确定的危险因素。  
科丽安觉得他说得有点道理，准备下次去神奇动物保护区玩的时候教他们一些从比尔这里学到的咒语。那么最近先乖几天好了，训练是可以继续的，科丽安不介意能够多和比尔相处。他像哥哥，切斯特像妈妈。  
“对了，弟弟妹妹的问题你还没有回答我呢。”科丽安说，“除了查理，你还有没有上学的弟弟或妹妹吗？”  
“还有珀西，乔治，弗雷德，罗恩，金妮。”  
科丽安长大了嘴巴，“你们是七兄妹？”  
比尔笑了笑，“是啊，珀西后年就上学了，乔治和弗雷德是双胞胎，我想想，等他们上学我应该已经毕业了，你倒是有机会见到他们，六年级的时候，应该是。”  
“我记得上次神奇动物保护司的那个迪戈里先生说，他的儿子也是在我六年级的时候上学呢。”科丽安说，“我觉得那真是太遥远了。那，罗恩和金妮呢，他们是双胞胎吗？”  
“不是。我想想，罗恩，你大概没办法在学校见到他了，金妮比他还小一岁。”  
“只有一个女孩啊，金妮一定是你们家的宝贝吧。”  
“是啊，她今年五岁了，非常非常可爱，也很漂亮。”夜色下比尔的神情无比温柔，他目视前方，似在回忆她的妹妹，“我和查理来学校时，她可舍不得了。”  
科丽安的微笑突然僵了一下。  
“怎么了？”比尔转过头关心地看着她。  
哥哥，就是用这样的表情和切斯特提起自己的吗？她仿佛看到他的身影和比尔重叠在一起，他说：我的妹妹，是世界上最漂亮，最可爱的女孩。  
***  
*最近开始写第三年的故事了，虽然小朋友们还是没有长很大，但是我不会称之为儿童文学，因为视角从小女孩变成了老变态。一开始换视角是以为这样可以省略很多剧情，进度快一点，列完大纲后发现好像更麻烦了。还有，现在文笔幼稚合情合理，所以我都没有强调我这个破烂文笔，到时候全暴露了。装深沉真的很累欸。#全文存稿→有生之年。


	43. 目瞪口呆的琪亚拉·罗伯斯卡和古怪姐妹

工艺品室。  
“看上去像橙色的芝麻糊。”科丽安评价道。  
“我特意等到星期六来完成最后一步，昨天几乎一整晚没睡，就在这里看着。”佩妮说，她小心地在面前这锅浓稠的药水中加入一勺等了三周的草蛉虫，逆时针搅拌了三次，把手递给科丽安，科丽安把斯内普的头发给她，她扔了下去，挥动魔杖。  
科丽安大气都不敢出，其实她很想问她什么，因为佩妮刚刚的意思好像是昨晚没回宿舍。  
“……这样就好了？”  
“我想是的。”佩妮像斯内普那样用魔杖把魔药装瓶。  
“哇，这个你都会。”科丽安叹了一句，接过瓶子，“你觉得这能管用多久？”  
“一个小时左右。”佩妮说得还是比较确定，她把旁边的抽屉打开，“对了，这是斯内普的袍子，我说服洗衣房的家养小精灵给我的。”  
科丽安的表情顿时有点扭曲，“你要我穿斯内普的袍子？”  
“会值得的，会值得的。”佩妮显得很激动，“下午，晚餐前吧，我会确保斯内普呆在魔药课教室。”  
“不行，你得在大厅，我会揭穿梅鲁拉的丑恶嘴脸，然后狠狠夸你，然后再给赫奇帕奇加一百分，拉文克劳加上两百分。”科丽安说。  
“你在开玩笑。”  
“是的。但是你真得在大厅。”  
“好。其实周末下午冷冰冰小姐或是奥莱恩都会在魔药课教室给斯内普打下手，应该不用担心。要不再让唐克斯帮忙盯着？”  
“奥莱恩？我们魁地奇队的追球手？”  
“是啊，我和你说，斯内普爱死他了。但是冷冰冰小姐讨厌他。”  
“Funny。”科丽安不知道说什么。  
“他很厉害，他已经能制作生死水这种N.E.W.Ts级别的魔药了，据说他会还帮斯内普制作狼毒药剂，他是我们魔药俱乐部的超级大佬。”  
“他不是才三年级吗？你什么时候加入的魔药俱乐部都不告诉我？”  
“咳咳，是啊，奥莱恩还那么帅，那么会打魁地奇，还能和斯凯·帕金并肩作战……”佩妮双手合十摇了摇头，眼里冒着星星，“太了不起了。”  
“是啊，去年情人节，他就收超多巧克力的。”科丽安的语气有点酸，“明明才是个小男孩嘛。”  
“他已经有五英尺九英寸了呢。”佩妮看向不知道为什么气鼓鼓的科丽安，觉得超级可爱，“你就别装大人了。”她偷偷打定主意给科丽安准备一份情人节惊喜。  
“我有一个朋友，是一个和他一样大的女孩，可能大一点点，她都有五英尺十英寸了，有什么大不了的。”科丽安摇了摇头，“你最好还是让唐克斯帮忙盯着吧，我让罗温确定梅鲁拉那时候会在大厅。”科丽安朝那堆黑色布料看了一眼，“我要变成斯内普从这里走到大厅吗？”  
“你可以在医疗翼的隔帘后面换衣服，二楼，离大厅近一点。琪亚拉说今天医疗翼没有病人，下午她会在那里帮庞弗雷夫人整理床铺和药柜。”  
“你想看斯内普不穿衣服的样子吗？”科丽安站起来，展开了双臂。  
“Eww，别这样，科丽安。”佩妮剧烈地摇头，“不过，我不介意看一看你不穿衣服的样子。”  
“咳咳，我鄙视你的一切，黑伍德。”科丽安皱起眉头，一字一顿地带着阴沉怒气。  
“哈哈哈……”佩妮大笑起来，“你在干什么呀？”  
“学斯内普说话。”科丽安对她伸出手，“有变声糖吗，黑伍德小姐？还是谭教授厉害，我就学不太来那种含痰的感觉。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“黑伍德小姐，没有脑子的巨怪才会像你这样笑。”科丽安轻蔑地说，“你的黑眼圈愚弄不了任何人，你不过是个一无是处的臭小鬼。”  
“哈哈哈……”佩妮笑弯了腰，捂着肚子，“哦，别说了，你好像给我用了一个胳肢咒。”  
***  
医疗翼。  
“好了，佩妮。这衣服也太大了吧。”科丽安坐在最里面的病床上，一下一下把袖子往上撸，好不容易把手拿出来，然后提起裤腿，向佩妮秀了一下脚丫，“你没偷双鞋？”  
“等会把你自己的皮鞋变大一点吧。”  
“要是他的脚很臭怎么办？”  
“现在就别啰嗦了，科丽安。”  
科丽安看了一眼一旁目瞪口呆的琪亚拉·罗伯斯卡，琪亚拉好像突然反应过来，“噢，我去拖住庞弗雷夫人，让她别过来。”  
“琪亚拉也是蓝眼睛，比你的颜色浅。”科丽安说，“她也太白了，还是银色头发。感觉有点像冷冰冰小姐。”  
“她比冷冰冰小姐可爱多了。”佩妮说，“你快点吧，科丽安。”  
科丽安喝下了复方汤剂，饶是她这种不挑食的人也觉得有点难以下咽。顷刻之间，病床上光着脚丫晃着腿的人变成了斯内普教授。  
佩妮又不住大笑起来，“我……哈哈……第一次见到……这么……哈哈……这么可爱的斯内普。”  
“不像吗？”科丽安立即沉下脸来。  
“有点意思了。”佩妮点点头。  
科丽安给自己的皮鞋变大加变形，站起来，“现在要开始计时了，快去大厅吧。我先去，佩妮，你可以过两分钟来。”  
***  
大厅。  
非常凑巧的，邓布利多也在那里，可以让他像上次表扬梅鲁拉那样表扬佩妮。不太巧的，麦格教授也在那里，她居然招呼科丽安，不，“西弗勒斯”过去聊天？  
科丽安有些尴尬地坐在了邓布利多旁边，她不知道邓布利多和麦格教授刚刚在聊什么，只听到坐在邓布利多另一边的麦格教授开口了，“行了，阿不思，你知道西弗勒斯不喜欢谈论波特男孩。西弗勒斯，你最近和谭好像相处得不错，要我说，她在变形术上的本领确实没得说。”  
“西弗勒斯”绷直着背，握紧拳头，至少还没冒冷汗。科丽安深呼吸了一下，定了定，刚刚麦格教授说什么来着，斯内普教授和谭教授相处得不错？她翻了个白眼摇了摇头，对，斯内普就会这么反应。  
“啊，哈，是啊，我发现唐克斯小姐的易容马格斯能力也越来越强了。”邓布利多接过话，和麦格教授又聊了几句之后看向了“斯内普”，“西弗勒斯，你好像有什么事要说？”  
“是这样，校长，斯奈德小姐或许有事要和我们说。”看准机会，“斯内普”把梅鲁拉叫上来。  
梅鲁拉站在教师长桌前，小心翼翼地看着“斯内普”。  
“发生什么事了，西弗勒斯？”邓布利多问。  
“上次我表扬斯奈德小姐，因为做出了完美的增智剂。你甚至也给了她特殊的奖励。”他的视线从邓布利多转向梅鲁拉，“但是，斯奈德小姐并没有告诉我们实话。”  
“斯内普教授，你在说什么？”梅鲁拉蹙着眉，瞪大眼，好像搞不清楚状况似的，看看斯内普，看看邓布利多。  
“斯内普”抬起头，挑起眉高傲地看着她，声音里充满威压，“我不打算做揭穿你的罪行的人，你这个不坦诚的小骗子。”他眯起眼，凌厉地直视她的眼睛，“承认吧！”  
梅鲁拉愣了一会，顿时丧了气，“好吧，是，那是佩妮·黑伍德的魔药，不是我做的，对不起。”  
“斯内普”立即激动地看向邓布利多，“看吧，她承认了！erm，我是说，她承认了。”  
“教授，你，你要怎么做？”梅鲁拉垂眸询问自己的惩罚。  
“斯内普”压抑了自己澎湃的心情，端起架子，摇摇头失望地看向梅鲁拉，“你会为你欺骗了伟大的西弗勒斯·斯内普感到后悔。你不过是一个没用的巨怪，只有一个核桃仁大的脑子，你那张试图看起来强大的面具只是掩盖了比自尊心更强烈的自卑感。你不过就是……”梅鲁拉的眼里已是含着泪水，“……一个小孩。这样的事，没有下次。”  
“咳，好了，斯内普教授。”邓布利多打断了“斯内普”，看向梅鲁拉，“可以回去了，斯奈德小姐。”  
梅鲁拉没有抬眼，拼命眨了几下眼睛，装作没事一般转身回到自己刚刚的座位。  
科丽安看着梅鲁拉的背影，咽了咽口水，涌起了一股没必要有的愧疚感。邓布利多走到桌前，叫过佩妮，称赞一番她在魔药方面的高超技巧的时候，科丽安还在看着梅鲁拉。她一直低着头看着盘中的食物，旁边那个头发遮住半边脸的雀斑女孩想要安慰她，被她吼了回去。  
“谢谢你修正了这件事情，西弗勒斯。”  
科丽安立即站起来，看着邓布利多。  
“拉文克劳加十分。”他向科丽安眨了眨眼，“我建议你在药效消失前快点离开这里。”  
科丽安惊讶了，“什么？你怎么知道是我？”  
“哦，知道是谁？你不就是斯内普教授吗？魔药大师，斯莱特林的院长。”邓布利多展露了一个和蔼的微笑。  
此刻科丽安对邓布利多崇拜到无以复加，她绕到桌前，看了邓布利多一眼，准备离开，又想到了什么，转过来对他说，“邓布利多教授，斯内普教授那里你能帮我解释一下吗？”  
邓布利多笑眯眯地点头，示意她快点离开。  
科丽安又和佩妮使了一个眼色。  
她从最边上的斯莱特林长桌走出去，经过梅鲁拉的时候拍了拍她的肩，“行了，斯奈德，上课好好表现，别再想这件事了。”  
“斯内普教授……”梅鲁拉转过头，只看到“斯内普”的背影朝礼堂门口走去。  
***  
科丽安和佩妮回到工艺品室时，药效还没有消失，科丽安用斯内普的样子对佩妮比了个V，“我是影后。”  
“哈哈哈，请你恢复了再和我说话，我可不想被笑死。”佩妮笑着说。  
“斯内普”突然严肃起来，“好了黑伍德小姐，正义已经得到伸张。现在你给我好好坦白，你昨天晚上是不是没有回寝室？”  
佩妮眼神飘忽了一下，不过这也没什么好瞒着科丽安的，“我没说我昨天晚上在寝室呀。你知道的，我得看着复方汤剂。”  
“真是不像话……”科丽安话还没说完，药效就消失了，严肃的表情还没切换，人已变回了小女孩，衣服松松垮垮地挂在身上。  
佩妮又不禁失笑，正巧这时琪亚拉就把科丽安的衣服送了过来，佩妮对琪亚拉说，“琪亚拉，你好险哪，刚刚斯内普教授还在调查夜不归宿的学生呢。”  
琪亚拉的浅蓝色眼睛睁得大大的，整个人都僵住了，“和，和我有什么关系？我说了上个星期五我在医疗翼……”  
“没事，逗你玩呢。”科丽安拍了拍她的肩，觉得这个小姑娘可真不经吓，还没来得及好好打个招呼，唐克斯又破门而入，“为了拖住斯内普，我弄倒了几瓶不知道什么东西的药水，然后他要关我禁闭。就是给他做苦力，科丽安，记得，明天开始一个星期。欸，琪亚拉，你也在这里啊？”  
科丽安张口就喊：“和我有什么关系？我们都在帮佩妮找回公道，你当然有别的方法拖住斯内普，你只是不小心碰倒了吧。我非常怀疑……什么？！”  
“对，我就是这样去找他的。”唐克斯变成了科丽安的样子。  
“我就说放一个现成的易容马格斯不用可惜了。”科丽安皱着眉说。  
“我觉得和你还差了点呢。”佩妮看着唐克斯对科丽安说，“学斯内普肯定更不像了。”  
科丽安不死心地看向唐克斯，“他肯定看出来了你不是我。”  
“没有，他扣了拉文克劳十分。”唐克斯不好意思地挠挠头，还指了指衣袍上的院徽。“没事，就下午放学后一个小时。而且不包括周末，对，还少两天呢。”  
“你的衣服哪来的？”  
“罗温……”  
“你计划好了陷害我？”  
“当然不是！好玩嘛，你不是挺喜欢斯内普的吗？”  
“你就用我的样子每天下午去劳动吧，我也可以借衣服给你。”  
“科丽安说得对。”佩妮点点头。  
“别闹，佩妮。一人一天行吗？”  
“你想得美！”  
“你不怕我破坏你在斯内普心中的形象吗？”  
“我在他心中哪有什么形象？”  
“科丽安你至少比唐克斯好一点的。”  
……  
琪亚拉目瞪口呆地看着这一场闹剧，慢慢地退出了这个旧房间。  
***  
1986年2月7日，星期五，晚九点。  
唐克斯走出魔药课教室，走出地窖，走进庭院，伸了个懒腰，朝天空大喊一声，“我自由了！”  
“臭名昭著的curse-breaker来了。”  
唐克斯看向声音的来源，那是三个浓妆艳抹，非主流打扮的男孩，“啊啊啊！！！”  
“我想象着你在雨云做成的八眼巨蛛上怒吼咆哮。”中间那个看上去最大的男孩诗意地说着。  
“我是你们的粉丝啊！”唐克斯喊道，“Oh，梅林的……梅林的罗马尼亚龙角啊！”她想了半天，想到自己研磨了一个星期的东西，她激动地一个接一个的握手，“你好，迈伦，你好，奥尔西诺，你好，科利。”  
“噢。”这不是迈伦想象的样子，他准备了自我介绍的，怎么会不需要呢，他们已经这么大名气了吗？  
唐克斯激动地问，“你们是特意找我的吗？”  
“我们想请你和我们的乐队一起表演。”迈伦刚点头，唐克斯就再次激动地握住他的手，喊道，“等一下，在这等一下，我马上把我自己带过来。”说完她甩了甩脑袋，跑向了城堡。  
五分钟后，科丽安被唐克斯拖到了庭院，这个点出来估计要宵禁后才回得去了。看在她乖乖扮成自己给斯内普做苦力五天的份上，她来了，不，其实她并没有时间反应。  
“我知道你们吗？”科丽安看着他们的黑色眼影，纠结地问，她甚至看不清他们眼睛的颜色。或许就是黑色？  
“我们的名字是歌手，诗人，破坏份子。”迈伦说，“与音乐有关的一切。”  
“古怪姐妹！古怪姐妹！”  
“别吵，唐克斯。”  
“迈伦·瓦格泰尔，我是主唱。”迈伦说，他和切斯特差不多高，及肩长发很是潇洒，黑色皮毛挂在肩上，紧身长裤铆钉靴，皮带扣像是龙头，脖子上挂着一条不知道什么鬼形状的项链。他接着介绍他身旁的光头，“这是我们的鼓手奥尔西诺·斯拉斯顿。”  
奥尔西诺的黑色眼影恐怕是学着熊猫涂的，他穿着一件豹纹外套，挂着一条巨大的十字架项链，“你好，curse-breaker。”  
“叫我科丽安。”她蹙着眉说了一句。  
“好的，科丽安，这是我们的……”  
“这是我们拉文克劳魁地奇队的找球手科利·杜克。我认识。”科丽安说。  
“不，在这里，他是我们的吉他手科利·杜克。”光头奥尔西诺说。科利没有说话，忧郁地叹了口气，这位眼影虽然没那么夸张，但是嘴唇画得和中了毒一样。吉他手？还以为只有跳拉丁舞的才会大开衣领呢，估计他衣服上那钉子似的扣子只是摆设。  
科丽安看了科利·杜克一会，他还是没有说话，甚至没有正眼瞧科丽安一眼。  
“他用音乐说话。”光头说。  
科丽安嘴唇一抿，轻“哼”了一声，“我终于见到你们了。现在——”她眯着眼轮番打量了他们三个一番，“好好看看我的头发到底是什么颜色的。”  
“噢，她记得。”光头惊呼，看向迈伦，“银发洋娃娃，那段是我写的。”  
“啊？”唐克斯疑惑地看着眼前的场面。  
“他们去年给我写过情书。三个人装在一个信封里。”科丽安说，“当然，收到信我很高兴。但是还是要强调一下，这是浅金色。”最后一句话，科丽安看着那三人说的，还拿起耳边一撮头发晃了晃。  
“我们是你的粉丝。”光头说。  
“在你拥抱苦难的时候，我们就在阴影中看着你。”迈伦说，他说起话来偶尔会甩一甩他那潇洒的长发，“并不是以一种变态的方式。我们欣赏你精致而敏感的绝望。”  
“我们认为你被诅咒这件事真是太酷了。”光头说。  
科丽安摇了摇头，“唐克斯说你们要我和你们一起表演？”  
“是的。”迈伦说，“只有一个被诅咒的同类才可以真正发出我们的声音。”  
“我不会乐器，伙计们。”科丽安说，“我不知道乐队里要干什么。”  
“在我们第一次演出之前，你有时间搞懂的。”光头说。  
“什么时候？”  
“情人节！”  
“那不是只有一个星期吗？”  
“科丽安，答应吧，please。”  
拒绝的话已到了嘴边，科丽安却突然意识到了这是一个让自己变得更奇怪的机会，张了张嘴，答应的话也到了嘴边，却是转向唐克斯，“要是下次斯内普教授真关我禁闭，也你去，我就答应。”


End file.
